SHUGO CHARA STAR
by DianaCC
Summary: Las Charas han emprendido una misión de buscar el Embrión antes de que se conviertan, en lo que Tsukasa denomina, Huevos Empty. Huevos que regresan a sus dueños pero sin el Chara dentro.
1. Capítulo 1: Rencuentro

**Hola chicos, espero que disfruten de esta historia. _DianaCC_**

Muchas cosas suelen cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Las cosas siguen tal cual su rumbo, quienes cambian son las personas. Muchas veces una que otra persona comenta que los cambios se presentan en nuestro entorno cuando en realidad es uno mismo el que cambia y mira de manera diferente la perspectiva a la que estaba tan a gusto.

Todo sucede por algo, ¿no era así? Ya que, si las cosas cambian sin razón aparente ¿entonces no sería mejor que siguiesen tal y cual estaban? Pero, ¿no es en realidad quienes son las personas que cambian? ¿O son las cosas en realidad? ¿O resulta ser que las cosas cambian de una manera tan discreta que modifica el comportamiento humano; o quizás, las personas cambian las cosas a su alrededor y así, de esa forma con el paso del tiempo todo ira en constante cambio?

Todas esas cosas pasaban por la revuelta y confusa cabeza de Hotori Tadase que se encontraba vagando por las calles de la ciudad mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo pero sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Su actitud no mostraba sorpresa ya que cientos de citadinos estaban con esa expresión o quizás menos expresivos.

La vida en la ciudad es tan curiosa. Tanta gente alrededor para charlar, convivir, compartir momentos maravillosos…y que resulte ser que cada persona se encierre dentro de su propia mente. Dentro de sus propios problemas.

Todos seguían la rutina. Esa es su labor en el mundo y había que cumplirla.

Alejarse un poco de la ciudad, casi a las afueras es un sentimiento maravilloso de libertad.

Apenas diviso la hierba de aquella colina donde tomaba el acostumbrado camino hacia la casa de Amu, solo que desvió un poco y se dirigió a su antiguo colegio, donde había estudiado sus años de primaria.

Lanzo un suspiro mientras una caja metalica que estaba dentro de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón le golpeaba la cadera pero apenas lo notaba.

Era más notorio el calor que se reflejaba esa tarde ¡que enorme martirio!

Todo se veía tan caliente, ni a la sombra se lograba estar a gusto. Una bebida refrescante estaría bien en ese momento pero tomaría una taza de té fría apenas llegase al instituto.

Habían pasado años desde que había abandonado el colegio, ahora estaba cursando la universidad.

Desde la secundaria, los guardianes fueron distanciándose. Pero gracias a una conveniente carta, enviada a cada uno de los Guardianes por parte de Tsukasa, ese mismo día iban a tener un reencuentro, pero únicamente seria con los de esa generación. O al menos así le pareció a Tadase ya que no entendía la razón sorpresiva e insistente de dicha carta que le fue enviada mientras revisaba su habitual correo todas las mañanas.

Como los viejos tiempos. La única diferencia era que aquellos recuerdos casi parecían borrosos, se dudaba si las cosas que habían vivido fueron sucesos reales o solo cosas de su imaginación.

Ya ni recordaba a Kiseki; quizás se debía al hecho de que cuando uno se va convirtiendo en adulto empieza a cambiar su mente y deja atrás la fantasía que es tan característica en la niñez.

El huevo desaparece, así sin más. Apenas el niño crece el huevo desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Pero lo más extraño era que el huevo de Kiseki había permanecido intacto. Se había cerrado pero no había desaparecido en absoluto y eso era lo más extraño ya que no solo era con él sino con todos los Guardianes de su generación.

A lo mejor la charla de Tsukasa tenía que ver con eso y esa sorpresiva reunión quizás era solo una excusa para aclarar las cosas.

-¡Tadase-kun!-llamo una vocecita a lo lejos mientras se iba acercando a paso veloz.

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color ámbar le estaba llamando desde el otro extremo del camino.

Amu había crecido y su cuerpo ya mostraba la apariencia de una mujer aunque su carácter seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Por fortuna no había estado tan lejos de sus amigos, aun lograba encontrarse con Tadase en la universidad gracias a que por suerte del destino ambas carreras se encontraban allí.

Había visto a Yaya varias veces; estaba cursando su último grado de preparatoria pero su carácter seguía siendo el de una bebita sin importar la edad. Yaya fue la última en informar que su Shugo Chara se había cerrado hace pocas semanas.

-¡Ah~ Amu!-saludo Tadase cambiando la expresión seria de su rostro por una más cálida y gentil que le erizaba los vellos a Amu y que de seguro si sus Charas igual estuviesen con ella se hubiesen burlado sin piedad.

Su cara estaba increíblemente roja pero aún así logro disimularlo con una sonrisita.

-¿Te diriges a la Academia, cierto?-pregunto una sonrojada Amu para romper el hielo mientras se mordía el labio. Habían pasado como tres años desde que Tadase le pidió ser su novio. En ese lapso de tiempo no había visto a Ikuto y eso la tenía en verdad muy triste aunque no podía hacer nada. El seguía en busca de su padre y aunque ella lo extrañara mucho se sentía bien por él y le deseaba buena suerte en su búsqueda.

-Así es. Como es lógico tú recibiste la carta que Tsukasa nos envió ¿no?, cielos con ese hombre. Quién sabe que loca idea se le habrá ocurrido-menciono un sarcástico Tadase, comportamiento que Amu no pasó desapercibido. Últimamente había notado un enorme cambio en la personalidad de Tadase.

Era como combinar su antiguo "Chara Change" solo que no tan "malvado".

Lanzo un suspiro dándole una respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado Tadase.

Hablaremos más, respecto a quien se supone, debe ser la protagonista en esta historia:

Hinamori Amu.

Después de graduarse de la academia Seiyo, había estado cursando la secundaria en compañía de todos sus amigos del colegio, claro, con excepción de Yaya que era un año menor que todos y claro, Kairi estaba en Tokio de tal forma que ya tenía un tiempo que no lo veía. Además era dos años menor que ella.

En su vida de secundaria, a punto de concluir, Tadase le pidió el permiso de que el fuese su novio.

Todo el bachillerato fue confuso ya que a pesar de tener buenos momentos no parecían en realidad una pareja, o al menos eso es lo que Rima opinaba.

Para cuando concluyo su bachillerato, en todo ese tiempo no supo nada del gato pervertido que siempre le molestaba. Había estado poniéndose en contacto con Utau, pero ya que andaba de gira artística por Japón no podía saber muchos detalles al respecto del paradero de Ikuto.

Lo único que ella sabía era que estaba en Londres, ya había cedido la búsqueda de buscar a su padre pero al parecer se inscribió en una academia de música y era considerado un novato con increíble talento.

Al igual que su hermana, él estaba cumpliendo sus sueños tocando el violín por toda Europa.

Respecto a su vida personal y laboral, era de esperarse que la pequeña bipolar quisiera comenzar su independencia mudándose a un apartamento.

Como era de esperarse su papá, literalmente, se aferró a sus pies porque no quería dejar a su pequeña.

Su mamá solamente suspiraba mientras Ami, su pequeña hermana que contaba con aproximadamente once años lanzaba una carcajada al ver la escena que su padre hacía en mitad de la calle haciendo el ridículo en frente de los vecinos.

Una razón más para querer mudarse, pensaba Amu para sus adentros.

Aunque ahora vivía sola en un apartamento. Como era usual, extrañaba a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana, aunque igual encontraba momentos de paz en la soledad y eso le sirvió para tratar de hallar su vocación en la vida.

Primero trato de dedicarse a las relaciones humanas pero no duro mucho ya que sentía que eso no era tan para ella.

Daba vueltas alrededor de la cama mientras suspiraba para sus adentros respecto a su futuro.

Después de tanto girar y un enorme golpe en la frente debido a la caída que se hizo al caer de la misma, fue cuando la idea le cayó del cielo.

Y por caer, se refiere a que Ami lanzo una piedra a la ventana de su apartamento rompiendo el cristal en cientos de pedazos.

Después de limpiar y de una llamada de atención por parte de la hermana mayor, Amu se sorprendió que Ami fuese ido directamente allí para consultarle unos consejos como hermana mayor.

No solo eso, Rikka igual se escapaba unos instantes de sus clases para ir con Amu y pedirle consejos como una "senpai".

Al parecer su apariencia de chica genial y un "ejemplo a seguir" hizo darse cuenta que podía dedicarse a ser una consejera escolar.

Dado el caso se puso a estudiar Psicopedagogía y así fue como su vida iba transcurriendo.

Tranquila, pacifica…esperando el futuro con los brazos abiertos.

Tanto andar absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su frente chocaba contra la puerta a la entrada del jardín real por lo que Tadase tuvo que darle un leve golpe en la cabeza para hacerle despertar de sus fantasías.

Apenas Amu se dio cuenta su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando?

Acaso, ¿había estado ignorando a Tadase? Si le había dicho algo muy importante…lo más seguro era que no habría escuchado así que mejor se lo reservo para no hacerle molestar.

Además, el estar allí le causaba cierta nostalgia.

Desde la graduación de la secundaria todos se habían distanciado. Los únicos con quien mantenía más contacto era con Tadase, Yaya y muy de vez en cuando a Kukai.

Otra vez se reuniría esa generación.

Su corazón estaba emocionado al acercarse más y más a la mesa en donde acostumbraban a servir el té y hablar de los asuntos escolares.

Apenas iba avanzando diviso las siluetas de quienes parecían ser Rima y Nagihiko.

-¡Rima!-saludo Amu extendiendo la mano para hacerse notar ya que Rima seguía manteniendo la apariencia de una muñeca pequeña y apenas ni había estado atenta a otra cosa que no fuese su taza de chocolate.

Pero apenas escucho esa voz característica sus ojos se iluminaron:

-¡Amu!-saludo igual ella mientras daba un enorme salto y se reunía junto a ella.

Rima al lado de Amu le daba una apariencia mucho más pequeña de lo que ya estaba, Nagihiko sonrío burlón al percatarse de ello.

Luego de unos instantes, Amu se vio envuelta en brazos de todos los guardianes mientras todos sonreían al estar otra vez reunidos después un tiempo.

A la vista podía divisa a Rima que estaba junto con Nagihiko, según sabia ellos dos salían y de alguna extraña forma todo iba a la perfección. Yaya mostraba su apariencia de niña pequeña mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Kairi se encontraba al lado de ella mientras le rodeaba ya que Yaya era propensa a recibir un golpe de los varios codos que iban de aquí y allá tratando de abrazar a medio mundo.

Amu logro percibir a Kukai que estaba en compañía de Utau. La reunión no solo era con los guardianes de su generación, allí también estaban Hikaru, y Rikka.

Simplemente faltaba Nadeshiko, aunque la historia detrás de eso le causo un poco de escalofríos por la piel de Amu al recordar la verdad respecto a la antigua Reina de su generación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Amu?-pregunto Nagihiko muy convenientemente y le provoco un ligero espanto a la chica de cabello rosa provocando que una bolsa que llevaba consigo cayera al suelo dejando rodar cuatro objetos esféricos como si el solo ruido de ellos al raspar la superficie del suelo fuese el sonido más escurridizo del mundo.

En menos de un segundo las cálidas y gratas risas se transformaron en unas caras que mostraban un sentimiento más de pánico que de sorpresa al ver como los cuatro huevos de Amu rozaban con el pie de Tsukasa-san.

Todos estaban allí por lo mismo. Los Huevos de Corazón que no habían desaparecido.

-Es una pena, en serio, que tengamos que interrumpir este momento de felicidad ante esta no tan sorpresiva noticia-comenzó hablando Tsukasa mientras se inclinaba sutilmente para recoger los huevos de Amu.-Siéntense-hablo como una sugerencia mezclada con una voz de mandato.

Todos comenzaron a sentarse alrededor de la pequeña mesa de té. Tsukasa logro hacer que todos tuvieses sillas suficientes y no hubiese problema alguno. Solo que había un problema que quizás todos pasaron desapercibidos: sobraba una silla.

Tsukasa coloco los huevos de Amu en el centro de la mesa pero que se aproximaran más Amu y así pudiese verlos más cerca.

-Antes que nada, ¡es una grata alegría que nos volvamos a ver! Han pasado ¿cuánto…seis años, tal vez siete? Es cierto que la edad te mata neuronas-hablo con una voz divertida mientras lanzaba una pequeña risita que no encajaba para nada con el estado de animo de todos. Rima se contenía para sus adentros ya que ella, como una experta en la comedia, estaba a punto de reclamarle a Tsukasa esa falta de tacto con su "chiste-comentario".- Bien, eso no fue divertido-su voz se tornó un poco seria-. En realidad no estoy tan viejo como para no recordar un tema que no había presenciado hasta ahora y que largas horas de lectura e investigación me han dado una conclusión a dicho problema.

Yaya alzo la mano hasta donde todos pudiesen contemplarla.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yuiki-san?-pregunto Tsukasa todo sorprendido al verse interrumpido.

-¡Por supuesto! Es tan obvio, ¡dah! Prometieron en la invitación que habría una muy grata y cálida reunión en donde se servirían suculentos postres hasta que se te hinchara la panza, bueno… ¡¿dónde están los postres?! Por lo que hasta ahora veo no han servido ninguno. ¡Quiero dulces y los quiero ahora!-exclamo mientras daba unos golpes en la mesa incesantes.

-¡Yaya, no seas tan impaciente!-hablo Kairi finalmente mientras mostraba una actitud avergonzada intentando calmar a su novia.

Yaya opto una expresión de pato con sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya, ya. Está bien. Prometí que habría dulces y así será. ¡Qué mejor momento para darle una sorpresa a nuestra antigua Joker!-hablo Tsukasa mientras hacia una seña con la mano para indicarle a alguien que avanzase.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Amu mientas volteaba a ver a todos los lados para saber si alguien sabía cuál era la intención de Tsukasa, pero al parecer todos estaban en la misma sintonía.

Desconocían completamente las intenciones del sujeto que ahora mostraba una sonrisa curiosa.

Cuando divisaron al sujeto que comenzaba a acercarse finalmente Amu comprendió las indirectas de Tsukasa.

-¡Ikuto!-estaba a punto de gritar Amu, aunque Utau se le adelanto y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-Utau opto una actitud más infantil y dulce mientras Kukai escondía una carcajada al ver a una no muy usual y dulce Utau.

-¡Yo!-saludo Ikuto mientras alzaba la mano y trataba de separarse de su hermana.-Calma, Utau. Luego habrá tiempo para un momento familia- menciono mientras lograba separarse de ella optando un comportamiento relajado digno de él.

Cuando finalmente logro establecerse bien se sentó al lado de Amu. Finalmente la chica peli rosa entendió por qué la silla estaba vacía. Ikuto la iba a ocupar.

Aunque no entendió muy bien la repentina presencia de Ikuto y el hecho de que lo hubiesen hecho sentarse junto a ella, cosa la cual incomodo un poco a Tadase que los estaba observando mientras ellos dos entablaban una pequeña conversación que Amu procuraba no engrandar para no agravar las cosas entre esos dos chicos que antes de despedirse habían jurado que se quedarían con la pequeña bipolar.

Hasta el momento Tadase llevaba la delantera, pero ahora que Ikuto había vuelto…

La competencia parecía estar a favor del recién llegado.

-Le pedí que viniera para que trajese unos deliciosos dulces ingleses para esta ocasión. ¿Gustan?-Tsukasa tomo el empaque de Ikuto y lo abrió a la vista de todos para dejar al descubierto una gran cantidad de dulces que Yaya tomo en gran manera.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Hikaru que había permanecido serio y reservado. No había cambiado tanto como uno esperaba. Parecía tener su mismo aspecto a como cuando lo conocieron pero con un cuerpo más grande, digno de un adolescente.-Nos quieres decir, que la llegada de Ikuto es para traernos dulces, ¿es en serio?

-En parte sí, en parte no tanto.-Tsukasa seguía burlándose mientras tomaba un caramelo y comenzaba a desenvolverlo.

-¡Ponte serio!-exclamo Amu que comenzaba a irritarse del comportamiento relajado inadecuado de Tsukasa.

-Bueno, bueno. Al igual que ustedes esta por el mismo problema. Su Huevo de Corazón. Por alguna razón el huevo de Ikuto logro volver a él de nuevo pero después de unos días se dio cuenta que el dicho huevo apareció en la mesa de su apartamento junto a su violín.

Amu recordó eso.

Cuando estaba en ese camino de las estrellas y vio algunos recuerdos de Ikuto y de cómo estaba yéndole bien en su vida presente. Vio como Yoru se acercó a él para encontrarse con su compañero, su dueño y luego desaparecer con una sonrisa.

Tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar enfrente de todos y armar un alboroto innecesario.

-Bien, coman todos los dulces que quieran; de cualquier forma igual traje algunos panecillos y pasteles y varios sobres de té y café; y un poco de chocolate para ti Mashiro-san-menciono Tsukasa mientras Rima asentía agradecida.

Después de un rápido e improvisado almuerzo comenzó el tema principal de la reunión que había reunido a los antiguos Guardianes una vez más.

-Todos han venido para tratar el tema de sus huevos de corazón o Charas. Debo decirles que en serio su situación me sorprende. En mi vida jamás había visto un caso como esto, pero eso no evita que no sucediera.

-Habla directo al punto, Tsukasa-san-menciono Tadase-; este asunto nos está impacientando un poco y mientras más rápido lo sepamos mucho que mejor.

-¡Me sorprende en serio tú decisión, Tadase!-hablo nuevamente burlón mientras apretaba un botón que estaba detrás de una maceta.-Muy bien, iremos directamente al grano. Tenía ansiedad de usar esto un día de estos y ese día finalmente llego.

Todos parecían confusos por ese palabrerío hasta que finalmente divisaron que en una zona del Jardín Real comenzaba a abrirse una pequeña grieta dando un lugar a un pasadizo secreto debajo de la misma.

-Me pregunto cuántas entradas secretas tendrá este lugar, Tsukasa-san-hablo Tadase sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Ni te imaginas-rio Tsukasa.

Todos se aproximaron al agujero recién formado donde unas escaleras iban conduciéndolos debajo del Jardín Real.

Conforme iban avanzando lograron divisar unas pequeñas lumbreras que salían de unas velas en candelabros que estaban pegadas a las paredes. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino vieron como una biblioteca se abría ante sus ojos repleta de libros a montón y muchos papeles colocados en orden de acuerdo a cualquier imprevisto en donde fuese necesario una búsqueda rápida y directa.

-No sabía del paradero de esta biblioteca-comento Kukai mientras veía la inmensidad de la misma.- ¿Cómo pudo estar escondida sin que nadie se diese cuenta?

-Era un secreto que solo escondía para mí. Muchas veces unos niños son demasiados curiosos y toman información que todavía no deberían saber. Hizo una mirada rápida a Yaya y todos supieron perfectamente a lo que estaba hablando.

Aunque la biblioteca oculta estaba comúnmente llena de estantes y estantes de libros había una zona especial en donde estaban presentados los uniformes de los Guardianes.

A Yaya se le alumbraron los ojos al ver las capas reales que permanecían intactas hasta que el siguiente siclo escolar comenzase y los Guardianes actuales tuviesen que usarlas.

-Con que era aquí donde tenías todas tus cosas ocultas-hablo Nagihiko algo irónico-, ya se me hacía raro que por más que te encontrases con nosotros siempre tenías buena información a la mano. Ya veo porque.

-Da miedo-musito Rima mientras observaba inexpresiva un punto fijo en la biblioteca.

Había una pequeña mesita de té en donde estaba un trapo envolviendo una figura que a la vista divisaba ser una caja.

Tsukasa la retiro con un solo movimiento dejando ver una caja de un cristal transparente y limpio.

-¡Wah!-exclamo Kukai dando un silbido.- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto confuso.

-Una caja de cristal-dijo Utau.

-No me había dado cuenta-hablo Kukai sarcástico.- Gracias en serio por las aclaraciones.

-Cuando quieras, cariño.

-¿Si nos puedes explicar a dónde quieres llegar, Tsukasa-san?-pregunto Amu mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor la caja. No tenía nada especial en realidad.

Era una caja, como bien lo había dicho solo que estaba conectada a unos tubos donde estaban unos tanques llenos de quién sabe qué.

-Les contare algo-hablo Tsukasa.-Por alguna extraña razón si sus huevos de corazón comenzaran a cerrarse sin razón aparente, ¿qué pensarían?

-Supongo que es porque están cansados ¿no?-comento Yaya.

-Una buena razón en cierta parte, Yuiki-san; ¿alguien quiere aportar una idea más?

-A lo mejor porque están a punto de ser convertidos en Huevos X ¿podría ser, no?-comento Kairi hablando después de un tiempo.

-Una razón mejor que la anterior. Verán, después de investigar me pude dar cuenta que en realidad sus Charas no están cerrados del todo. Solo necesitan un pequeño empuje para que puedan salir y seguirá todo con la normalidad como siempre la conocieron.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que apenas cuando un huevo se cierra es porque comúnmente el dueño ha crecido? Eso explica la razón por la que los adultos no puedan ver los huevos de corazón, salvo quizás como el profesor Nikaido y posiblemente algunos con los que estén relacionados con el tema en concreto-menciono Hikaru mientras se frotaba el mentón y sacaba un libro del estante. Comenzó a hojear unas cuentas hojas hasta que finalmente logro encontrar el pasaje que fundamentaba su comentario-Aquí lo menciona ¿ven?

-Estas en lo razón-hablo Tsukasa que estaba apoyado en un estante-, pero aquí parece haber una excepción y es algo que no me deja claro del todo. He conocido el caso de otras personas cuyo huevo de corazón se cerró y eso significo un olvido total del mismo. Ustedes, la mayoría ha alcanzado su mayoría de edad y se supone que, como menciona la historia, sus Charas deberían volver dentro de ustedes y finalizar por fin todo esto. Pero no ha pasado; mi pregunta es: ¿por qué? Habrá acaso una relación que todos ustedes estuvieron relacionados con el candado y con la llave que los haya vuelto a ustedes una excepción para eso. Puede ser.

Tsukasa los dejo unos segundos meditar mientras apretaba un botón que no estaba tan lejos de él mostrando una proyección en el techo.

_"Todos los niños sostienen un huevo en sus almas. El huevo de nuestros corazones,nuestra esencia,todavía sin ser vista..."_

-Una frase muy conocida ¿cierto?-musito Ikuto que por primera vez se dignó a hablar en ese lugar.

-Efectivamente. Hay varios Huevos de Corazón: los que define la personalidad de cada niño. Muchas veces cuando se da un pequeño empujón es cuando logran salir al exterior y salen lo que comúnmente se le conoce como Charas. Pero a veces ocurren unos problemillas. Huevos X, los casos de las señorita Lulu con los Huevos "?", pero este es un caso especial. Demasiado raro a mi parecer.

Apretó nuevamente el botón mientras la proyección desaparecía y dejaba que la caja de cristal se abriese dejando además, ver una muy pequeña canastita que desde fuera no se había podido ver bien.

-Es necesario que dejen sus Charas aquí-señalo la canastita.-Les prometo que mañana a primera hora sus Charas volverán a la normalidad.

-¿Qué les harás?-pregunto Amu algo desconcertada al ver la forma repentina de la situación y la calma con la que Tsukasa les pedía ese mandato.

-Nada especial en realidad. Este es un pequeño invento en el que he trabajado para esta situación. Averigüe que a veces los huevos pueden debilitarse con el tiempo y es necesario un poco de energía para que la Chara recupere su apariencia normal. Es completamente seguro, lo afirmó. En todo caso no pierden nada con intentarlo ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no quieren ver a sus queridas Charas de nuevo o me equivoco?

Todos se observaron un poco incrédulos pero finalmente accedieron a dejarlo pero no muy seguros del todo, pero como había mencionado Tsukasa ¿qué perdían con intentarlo? Al menos esperaban que funcionase.

Para cuando todos hubieron dejado sus respectivos dentro de la canasta en la caja de cristal Tsukasa cerro la biblioteca y les indicaba a todos a salir mientras iba guardando todo lo que había ocupado, solo que mientras cercioraba los últimos detalles, cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado del todo y todos había salido incluyendo a Tsukasa nadie se percató que la llave para abrir aquel misterioso lugar había quedado dentro.

-Tsukasa-san ¿tú sabes todo esto, verdad?-pregunto Amu a su antiguo director.-De otra manera no hubiese hecho esa máquina ¿no es así?

-Es un asunto muy complicado, querida Joker. No es posible explicarlo en un día como notaras-menciono señalando el exterior donde un atardecer se estaba presentando-, por eso es necesario que asistan a todas las reuniones que les encargue para hablar más al respecto y con más calma. En caso que la maquina funcione podre finalmente darle mi resultado final a un investigación de un extraño caso de huevos y muy específico en ustedes. Apenas me entere del caso de Tadase me puse a investigar como loco. Solo esperemos que todo salga bien para que mañana podamos sacar sus propias conclusiones de un fenómeno que he decido llamarle…

-¿…llamarle?-repitió Amu ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

-Huevos Empty.

-Vine aquí a saber respuesta y solo termine más confundida-exclamo Yaya mientras salía por la puerta del Jardín Real con dirección a su casa.

-Tranquila-hablo Kairi con calma mientras la iba agarrando del brazo.-Prometió aclararnos las cosas mejor para mañana. Hoy nos dijo que en realidad esta reunión era para cerciorarse que todos estuviésemos presentes para la noticia que nos anunciara mañana. Además que quería probar algo con nuestras Charas.

-Solo espero que estén bien. Pepe se pone muy caprichosa cuando no me ve de cerca.

-Nadie te asegura que realmente vayan a salir-musito Rima que caminaba junto a ella con un paso lento y calmado.- Solo nos hizo poner nuestro huevos allí. No sabemos en realidad que hará con ellos. Bien pueden hasta romperse.

-¡No seas negativa-Rima-tan! ¡Estoy cien por ciento segura que esa máquina es para que nuestros Charas se habrán! ¡Él mismo lo menciono!

-Lo pude escuchar yo también, Yaya-comento Kukai-, aunque no me fio del todo, pero qué se le puede hacer. Solo queda tener un poco de fe.

-¡Ese es el ánimo que estaba buscando!-exclamo Yaya con una mueca sonriente mientras abrazaba a Kukai por la espalda. Él al observar esa reacción la volteo de lado dejándola en una posición con muy poca ventaja mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-¡Mi bebita no cambia para nada!-exclamo jubiloso.

Kairi solo se dignó por permanecer callado. Lo mismo sucedió con Utau que solo pensaba en la cena ya que ese pequeño almuerzo no le basto del todo.

Ya la tarde estaba cayendo sobre ellos y unas pequeñas se divisaban en el horizonte. Fue un día repleto de muchas emociones.

Después de años finalmente se habían visto de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, además que Tsukasa aparecía de repente para solucionar el reciente problema de sus huevos cerrados o como Tsukasa prefirió llamarlos: Huevos Empty.

Amu no lo comprendía bien del todo.

Sus huevos no estaban vacíos, o no lo sentía así. Ya no sabía en qué estar segura. Todo le daba vueltas.

Solo anhelaba que fuese mañana para que Tsukasa les aclarase más del tema ya que al menos ese día solo los había confundido más.

-¿Acaso sus Charas también se cerraron o acaso se les perdieron?-pregunto Nagihiko a Rikka y Hikaru que se habían envuelto en todo ese asunto en donde no habían participado del todo ya que sus huevos no están con el de los demás.

-Nuestras Charas están muy bien, gracias-hablo Rikka con una sonrisa.-Bueno, bien en el sentido que no se han cerrado pero decidimos dejarlas en casa para que este asunto no les perjudicase más.

Nagihiko parecía confundido.

-Ayer por la noche cayó un chaparrón horrible. Como se nos olvidaron nuestros paraguas todos terminamos empapados-hablo Hikaru con un rostro inexpresivo mientras seguía viendo hacia adelante sin siquiera voltear a ver a Nagihiko.-Nosotros logramos recuperarnos rápidamente, pero como desconocemos la fisionomía de una Chara, no logramos prevenirles un enorme catarro.

-Ah…-Nagihiko pareció finalmente comprender.

-¡Decidimos por eso dejarlos en mi casa para que se aliviasen!-aclaro finalmente Rikka mientras Hikaru se encogía de hombros.- Además claro, que ver todo este asunto de los Charas decoloradas y medio vacías podría parecerles peor que una película de miedo.

-¿Medio vacío?-repitió Nagihiko mientras tuvo que ver interrumpida su conversación ya que necesitaba doblar en cierta esquina para ir a su destino.

Rima le acompaño.

Por otra parte Ikuto estaba por detrás de Amu y Tadase.

Sabía perfectamente que los estaba mirando porque sentía la mirada penetrante de Ikuto recorrerle la espalda, al menos así lo sentía Amu.

Tadase permaneció callado todo el trayecto. Al igual que a Amu todo este asunto le pareció demasiado sorpresivo y sin lógica suficiente. Eso, combinado con un poco de competencia por el amor de Amu y tenemos como resultado un momento en serio incómodo.

-Tengo que irme por aquí-menciono Amu mientras señalaba una esquina dirigiéndose a Tadase.

Al voltearse se dio cuenta no quedaban más que ellos tres. Los demás ya que había ido a sus respectivas casa sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

Tadase asintió con una sonrisa e ignoro por completo a Ikuto para besar a Amu como muestra de despedida mientras él se retiraba por el lado contrario.

Amu esbozo una sonrisita atontada mientras caminaba directo a su casa olvidándose completamente de que Ikuto estaba detrás de ella.

Cuando hubieron caminado unas dos cuadras fue cuando Amu recordó al gato que le estaba siguiendo. Volteo a verle y éste estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Tardaste solo unos minutos para que reaccionases ¿eh?-sonrió Ikuto burlón.

-Me alegró verte de nuevo-sonó Amu cortes y con una pizca de entusiasmo combinado con arrepentimiento por haberle ignorado unos instantes.- Espero verte mañana en el Jardín Real.

-De eso justamente quería hablarte. ¿Sera posible que puedas venir mañana un poco antes de la hora acordada con el resto? Necesito hablar de un tema contigo.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué?-pregunto confusa mientras el anochecer comenzaba a extenderse y los faroles de las calles comenzaban a prenderse iluminándolos a los dos.

-El candado y la llave; si es que no los has olvidado claro. Te veo mañana-menciono mientras giraba al sentido contrario y se iba alejando sin voltearla a ver.

Amu sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. No sabía lo mucho que había extrañado a Ikuto hasta ese entonces. Pero ahora ella era novia de Tadase; pero eso no significaba que no quisiera verlo mañana. En serio quería charlar con él, al menos unos instantes.

-Solo será para preguntarle respecto a su padre y su triunfo en la música. Solo eso-menciono Amu para sus adentros para demostrarle a quien quiera que la escuchara que no estaba punto de parecer una novia infiel con Tadase al quedar una hora más temprana con Ikuto. Quería probarlo al mundo, pero no sabía bien si en serio se sentía cómoda con esa idea.

Camino algo confusa a su casa mientras un revoltijo de ideas comenzaba a darle una ligera migraña y apresuraba el paso para ir a una tienda de comestibles para comprarse una pastilla y una bebida mineral. Estaba muy agotada por tantas emociones mientras dejaba que la luna alumbrase una pequeña parte de su candado que traía colgado que ni Ikuto ni nadie logro percibir.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca oculta debajo del Jardín Real, una pequeña ventana del tamaño de un huevo dejaba atravesar un pequeño rayo de luna directamente hacia la caja de cristal donde estaba la pequeña canasta con los huevos.

Poco a poco todos los huevos comenzaron a aclararse como si estuviesen recién salidos de su dueño como la primera vez. Comenzaron a agrietarse hasta que uno por uno todos los Chara comenzaron a salir. Estaban algo soñolientos y desorientados al no saber en la situación en las que se encontraban en ese mismo momento.


	2. Capítulo 2: La Junta

Al parecer tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para entender la magnitud del asunto que estaba completamente ajeno a su conocimiento.

Estaban encerrados dentro de una caja de cristal que estaba conectado a tubos extraños y que liberaba un extraño gas, además de estar completamente solos sin sus dueños legítimos y sin mencionar que sus huevos lucían algo descoloridos ya que en si el color no volvió tan a la normalidad. Era común que se sintiesen aterradas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-hablo Ran antes de todos. Se froto los ojos pero aún se sentía muy somnolienta.

-¿Dónde está Amu-chan?-pregunto Miki mientras observaba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta que su dueña no aparecía por ningún lado y no parecía hacerlo. No ahora, al menos.

-Esto…es…aterrador-desu-Suu estaba temblando mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Nos han encerrado!-exclamo Kiseki alterado mientras se movía a todos lados tratando de buscar una salida. Al no hallarla se dignó al golpear el cristal. Era casi irrompible.

Todas las Charas comenzaron a alterarse mientras imitaban a Kiseki tratando de romper el cristal y tratar de encontrar una solución que los calmara de esa desesperación. Ver una sola muestra de sus dueños los calmaría. Estas allí encerrados y quizás presentando unos síntomas de claustrofobia y el hecho de desconocer su situación no eran cosas gratas para unas Charas que habían permanecido dormidas dentro de sus huevos por un largo tiempo.

-¿Acaso Amu ya no nos quiere? ¿Por eso nos ha encerrado? ¿Nos ha abandonado?-Ran parecía desfallecer al pensar en esa posible alternativa.

Y no solo eso, al estar todos juntos parecía que todas las emociones iban contagiándoselas unas con otras.

-¡Utau ya no nos quiere! ¡Ella ya ha triunfado, es toda una mujer triunfadora! ¡Ya no nos necesita, nos ha desamparado! ¡Dejo solas y abandonadas a sus lindas Charas!-Eru lloraba sin consuelo mientras su hermana la miraba indignada y a punto de darle una paliza para que se callara.

-¡Utau no haría nada de eso!-exclamo Iru con todas sus fuerzas.- Lo haría quizás contigo pero hablando de mi…

Eso hizo que Eru llorara más fuerte.

-¡Cállense todos!-exclamo Miki.- Tenemos que saber una razón por la que estamos en esta situación.

-Yo lo sé-desu-menciono Suu mientras estaba sentada con las manos puesta sobre su regazo como comúnmente solía hacerlo.-Amu-chan no nos encerró-desu. Nadie lo hizo de hecho. Todos nos dejaron aquí para que este artefacto nos reviviese ya que todos estábamos en un trance muy peligroso de desaparecer-desu. Por eso Tsukasa-san hizo esto-desu.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Suu?-pregunto Dia mientras veía a su linda "hermanita" mostrar una sonrisa.

-Lo sé porque todo el tiempo que estuvimos encerradas escuchaba la voz de Amu-chan-desu. Era tan cálida y siempre me alegraba…tanto que deseaba verla lo más pronto posible-desu; y a todos ustedes también-desu ¡como en los viejos tiempos-desu!-Suu mostro una enorme sonrisa que hizo que al menos la tensión se rompiese.

Kiseki aprovecho esa oportunidad para reunir a sus subordinados.

-¡Charas, reunión real ahora!

En realidad nadie quería escuchar a Kiseki hablar sus temas comúnmente aburridos, pero en sí necesitaban sacar respuestas y recibir aunque sea un poco de apoyo moral para salir de esa situación.

Todos formaron un círculo mientras Kiseki se ponía en el centro mostrando una actitud autoritaria.

-¡Pasen lista! ¡Plebeya rosa!-exclamo Kiseki en un grito.

-Aquí-Ran levanto su mano algo desanimada mientras mostraba una cara algo aburrida ya que detestaba el hecho que Kiseki no la llamara por su nombre.

-¡Plebeya azul!

-Aquí, Kiseki-Miki alzo la mano mientras mostraba un comportamiento femenino que no pasó inadvertido por nadie y que hizo que Kiseki se sonrojara un poco. Oculto esto tras un indiscreto tosido.

-¡Plebeya verde!

-Aquí-desu. Aunque mi color no es tan verde que se diga-desu…es como una mezcla entre verde y amarillo-desu…

-¡Plebeya amarilla!-Kiseki interrumpió de manera brusca a Suu.

-Estoy aquí, Kiseki-chan-Dia mostro una sonrisa.

-¡Plebeya, ángel!

-¡Aquí, Eru, la angelita del amor está siempre presente para unir a todas las parejas que sea posible!-Eru mostro una actitud fuerte y decidida.

-¡Plebeya roja!

-¡Soy un demonio, idiota! ¡Todos estamos aquí, para qué te haces el tonto!-menciono Iru mientras carcajeaba e hizo que todos igual lo hicieran.

-¡Eso es verdad-nya!-exclamo Yoru indignado.- ¡¿Quién te puso por jefe sobre nosotros-nya?!

-¡Ustedes bastardos están cuestionando a un rey! ¡Yo soy su rey bola de incompetentes por lo tanto deben obedecerme sin cuestión alguna!-Kiseki se mostró furioso.

-¡Nunca hicimos campaña de votación-dechu! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con la democracia últimamente-dechu?! ¡Abajo el autoritarismo, viva la revolución-dechu!-Pepe mostró una pancarta improvisada para mostrar su indignación ante esa "monarquía-autoritaria" o como así le llamaba.

-¡Te apoyo completamente, Pepe-chan!-Kusu-Kusu se carcajeaba mientras volva alrededor de todos para ver quien comenzaba a linchar a quien.

-En este lugar no hay ni una sola pizca de paz interior-Musashi si se mostró sereno como de costumbre.

-Ahora el hippie viene a sermonearnos-se burló Iru mientras burlaba alrededor de él.

-¿Hippie? ¿Osas comparar a un símbolo americano de paz de la época de los 60 con algo honorario como un samurái?-Musashi estaba completamente ofendido.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzó una revuelta anti hippies-revolución de Charas-anti comunismo- cacería de brujas; ya que Yoru comenzó a vender camisetas para apoyar el evento de la quema de Kiseki para acabar con su reinado de miedo.

Por fortuna todo logro calmarse con la voz fuerte de Suu.

-¡Silencio-desu! ¡¿No ven que esto es lo que quiere el tirano de Kiseki?! Separarnos-desu.

-¿Tirano?-Kiseki tenía un rostro del todo ofendido mientras una gota le surgía de su cara mientras era linchado por Iru y Yoru.

-¿No que estabas del lado de Kiseki, Suu?-pregunto Ran mientras observaba a Suu.

-En realidad yo soy socialista-desu-menciono Suu con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Ran no apareció entender nada de lo que Suu menciono.

-Ya, ya-parecen una bola de trogloditas. Hay que hacer esto de la manera más refinada y civilizada posible-se quejó Temari mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón al ver el sucio ambiente que estaba presenciando.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Rhythm a Temari mientras ésta ensombrecía su rostro y sacaba una katana de la nada.

-Yo… ¡LOS VOY A SACAR DE AQUÍ!-Temari dio un golpe fuerte y preciso en la parte más débil de la caja e hizo que esta se hiciera añicos mientras trozos de vidrio volaban y caían sobre ellos.

Tuvieron que cubrirse para evitar que los vidrios los cortasen.

Para cuando el ambiente se tornó más seguro Temari recupero su actitud dulce e inocente.

-¿Ara? ¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto mostrando una actitud de niña inocente que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-…Que fuerte-musito Miki sorprendida.

-Era de esperarse de Temari-chan-exclamo Dia con una sonrisa.

-¡Buen trabajo, plebeya!-exclamo Kiseki jubiloso.- ¡Ahora podremos salir!

Volaron ansiosamente por toda la sala esperando ver indicios de sus dueños aunque no veían eso muy probable ya que en un pequeño reloj que estaba colocada en una repisa de esa biblioteca indicaban las 11 de la noche; eso y que además que la única puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Brillante! No creo que ahora que la pequeña Chara pueda hacer algo ¿o sí?-exclamo Iru toda irritada.

-¿Cómo saldremos ahora?-pregunto Dia toda preocupada intentando ver si podía abrir la puerta si se forzaba la cerradura. La respuesta la obtuvo rápidamente: No podía.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué lugar nos encontramos realmente?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu ya no veía ese lugar tan familiar.

-Es posible que se trate de una biblioteca-respondió Miki.- A juzgar por el montón de libros que hay la respuesta es más que obvia.

-Creo que una vez ya había estado aquí-comento Kiseki observando más detalladamente.-Una vez, cuando Tsukasa-san dejo la puerta de esta biblioteca abierta y entre sin que se diese cuenta.

-¿Y hay alguna salida más por aquí?-pregunto Iru.

-Temo que no. La otra vez logre salir por la misma puerta ya que no ha había cerrado todavía.

-¡¿Qué haremos ahora-desu?!-se lamentó Suu mientras comenzaba a llorar.- ¡Quiero ver a Amu-chan!

Los lamentos de Suu hicieron desanimar e irritar al mismo tiempo al resto de las Charas.

-¡No titubeen mis súbditos! ¡Algo podremos hacer! Traten de buscar una puerta o al menos una abertura para que podamos salir. Ha de haber una llave de repuesto escondida por aquí ¡no pierdan las esperanzas!-dijo Kiseki.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las Charas de ofrecieron a seguir las ordenes de Kiseki y tratar de hallar al menos la más pequeña abertura o agujero que les sirviera para salir de aquí.

-Una salida-desu, una salida-desu-de repente Suu choco contra unos libros mientras estaba flotando y dejo caer un par de ellos al piso incluyéndose ella también quedando enterrada en las hojas de los libros.-Eh… ¿alguna ayuda-desu?

-Suu, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?-pregunto Dia mientras descendía de su vuelo de búsqueda por una salida para tenderle una ayuda.

-Ah, nada-desu. Creí que a lo mejor los libros se sentirían cómodos si me caían encima-desu-Dia no supo si Suu estaba siendo sarcástica o no ya que con el tono en que lo decía parecía estar hablando en serio.

-¿Han encontrado algo, plebeyas?-pregunto Kiseki mientras igual descendía para encontrarse con ellas. Ambas negaron con la cabeza, pero no pudieron negar el increíble desorden que había provocado.

Todos tuvieron que interrumpir su búsqueda para ayudar a las chicas a devolver todos los libros a sus estantes correspondientes.

Mientras arreglaban los demás Kiseki se resignó a mirar ya que no pensaba adecuado que un rey que tantas molestias se había tomado en organizar la búsqueda de salida se ensuciara con una acción que una plebeya despistada había causado.

Aunque si fijo su mirada a unas páginas de determinado libro que le parecieron curiosas.

Tomo el libro por un instante y leyó de un solo tirón lo que estaba escrito en esa página.

**_Reporte de Tsukasa #10: _**

_HUEVOS EMPTY_

_Mi experimento ya está llegando a su fin. Con un poco de magia del Humpty Lock y el Humpty Key que conseguí absorber de Hinamori-san y Tsukiyomi-kun cree la caja "Renovadora" para los Huevos Empty. Los Huevos Empty a comparación de los Huevos "X" se crean por la duda de los dueños que ya han tenido Guardianes Charas y crea que los huevos se pongan débiles, con la caja "Renovadora" los Charas podrán reponerse hasta que los dueños vuelvan a creer en sus sueños. Pero en caso contrario de no estar en la caja y que los dueños no vuelvan a confiar los Charas pueden verse en una aprieto. El primer caso que he visto es de los guardianes del colegio Seiyo. Ya los puse en la caja, y probare si sirve. Si no podrían desaparecer… aunque todavía necesito más fundamentos para ver si esta última opción puede evitarse._

Cuando Kiseki termino de leer su rostro quedo completamente perplejo y sintió que poco a poco las fuerzas se le estaban yendo mientras buscaba una base para apoyarse y dejar que todo eso pasase de su mente, aunque fue bastante difícil y supo perfectamente que eso no pasaría de sus pensamientos.

Trato de voltear a todos los lados para tranquilizarse. Aunque vio como el rosto de las demás Charas igual se había ensombrecido.

Al parecer no había estado leyendo para sí mismo sino que todos lo habían escuchado.

En menos de un segundo todos estaban aterrados.

-¡No quiero desaparecer-desu! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!-Suu comenzó a lamentarse mientras se aferraba de Ran que estaba igual asustada.

-¡Por favor! Todos sabían que tarde o temprano esto pasaría-exclamo Iru.- Es solo que ahora estamos más conscientes de ello. Nuestros dueños en mayoría están ya grandes, a punto de convertirse en adultos o incluso ya lo están. Es solo que ese tipo nos permitió darnos unos momentos de vida para verlos quizás de grandes pero ¿cuánto durara? Ya están grandes, no faltara el momento que olvidaran sus sueños de la niñez y ¡BAM! Estaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo dentro de ellos otra vez.- Iru se mostró con una actitud dura y agresiva pero se percibió un toque de temblor y nerviosismo en su forma de hablar.

Como era de predecir el rostro de los demás comenzó a alterarse.

-¡No quiero-desu, no quiero-desu!-Suu estaba completamente inconsolable.

-¡Bueno, solo tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos y evitar que duden de nosotros!-sugirió Rhythm.- Costara un poco pero si nos esforzamos…

-No lo creo, Rhythm…-musito Ran.- Ellos se encuentran en una fase de muchos desánimos y ahora que Amu-chan está en la universidad lo más seguro es que estará más ocupada en sus asuntos que en nosotras y eso hará que desaparezcamos sin que ella lo sienta.

-¡Pero…! ¡Si lo intentamos! Quizás…quizás…-Rhythm no parecía lograr animar al resto y él menos podía animarse.

-Rhythm, trata de recordar lo de Nagihiko-le hablo su hermana Temari mientras le tomaba de la mano-, así como yo recuerdo lo de Nadeshiko.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu mientras observaba a Temari.

-Pues…-Rhythm frunció el ceño mientras mostraba un semblante algo preocupado.- Las lecciones de danza de Nadeshiko se hicieron más estrictas. Se esforzó por ello por muchos años pero no pudo evitar que él siguiera siendo un chico y llego el momento en que ya no podía darse el lujo de danzar las danzas tradicionales.

-Por eso perdió su ritmo y ya no podía mantener la elegancia de una chica ya que su cuerpo no era tan liviano por más que se esforzara-hablo Temar-; eso lo desanimo bastante aun cuando en los pocos espectáculos que daba la gente seguía pensando que era una chica. Después de un tiempo se resignó y le dijo a su madre que ya no seguiría con ello y trataría de buscar otro camino.

-Al principio nos pareció bien pero…-Rhythm espero que su hermana prosiguiera.

-Con el tiempo comenzó a olvidarse de nosotros y sin que él se diese cuenta ya estábamos encerrados dentro de nuestros huevos, pero no habíamos regresado a su interior.

-¡Algo similar nos sucedió con Utau!-hablo Eru mientras mostraba una actitud de sorpresa.- Ella volvió a su actitud arrogante.

-Y una arrogancia que ni yo podía aguantar-espeto Iru.- La historia la resumiremos: dudo por un momento y henos aquí.

-Nos encerró porque dijo que ya no nos aguantaba-lagrimeo Eru.

-Rima paso por lo mismo-hablo Kusu-Kusu.- Después del asunto del divorcio de sus padres y con el posible distanciamiento que tendría con Nagihiko la alegría no estuvo en su semblante por varias semanas. Cuando me di cuenta ya no podía escuchar su voz y poco a poco me comenzó a cerrar dentro de mi huevo.

La charla de cómo habían quedado encerrados estaba empezando a dar más anécdotas por parte de Chara.

-¡Ikuto fue cruel-nya!-hablo Yoru- ¡Me dejo olvidado con su violín en la estación! Cuando me encontró yo ya estaba encerrado.

-Kairi fue un fuerte luchador para evitar que eso pasara-hablo Musashi con rostro sereno.- Además que todavía le faltaba tiempo para que por orden natural me quedara encerrado y volviese a él, pero su desanimo fue tan grande que me encerró antes de tiempo. Desconozco las razones por las que eso sucedió.

-Yaya tampoco se libró-dechu.-Un día nos peleamos y desde ese entonces no supe de ella-dechu. Vague unos días por su jardín hasta que su hermano encontró un huevito medio decolorado cerca de los arbustos. Era yo-dechu.

-Amu-chan tampoco pudo evitar lo inevitable-menciono Ran.

-Nos encerró sin darnos una explicación-continuo hablando Miki.

-Sus cargas en la escuela y en el trabajo la agobiaron bastante-desu. Esa puede ser una razón-desu.

-Nos consterno bastante-musito Dia.

Pronto toda la sala se llenó de murmullos y de lamentos mientras cada uno se compadecía de cada uno y del compañero que tenían al lado.

Eso hizo irritar a Kiseki.

-¡Ya dejen de llorar, plebeyos! ¡Nada solucionaran si se ponen a andarse lamentando! En lugar de eso busquen una salida y de esa forma al vernos luego veremos una solución para evitar que eso no suceda.

-Si tan solo pudiésemos hacer que ellos no volvieran a dudar-musito Dia-, tal vez podríamos asegurarnos una vida mucho mejor.

-La única forma con la que ellos estuvieran felices es darles una felicidad tan enorme-hablo Miki.- Y esa felicidad seria…

-¡Si encontrásemos el Embrión!-exclamo Kiseki con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Iba a sugerir que le hiciésemos una fiesta, pero eso puede funcionar-exclamo Miki al ver la extraña reacción de Kiseki.

-¡Cambio de planes, plebeyos! ¡Debemos hallar el Embrión! De esa forma todos podremos encontrar nuestra propia felicidad.

-Eh… ¿al menos sabes cómo lo encontraras, genio?-escupió Iru.- Ellos lo han tratado de buscar por mucho tiempo sin resultado alguno.

-Eso es cierto-nya. Además que tú lo usarías para tus planes estúpidos y patéticos de dominar el mundo-nya.

-¡Cállense plebeyos! No deben rechazar un mandato que su supremo rey acaba de asignarles.

-Yo no quiero hacer una búsqueda innecesaria por un objeto que nunca encontraremos-desu. Yo solo buscar una salida y ver a Amu-chan-desu-Suu estaba flotando tratando de seguir buscando su anhelada salida pero en lugar de eso por andar despistada se golpeó de nuevo con un montón de libros que cayeron encima de ella. De nuevo.

Como era usual todos tuvieron que ayudarle a que recuperara el aliento ya que esta vez le cayeron una cantidad mayor de libros.

-Mis ojos están dando vueltas-desu…

-¡Ay, Suu! Sí que eres bastante torpe-exclamo Ran mientras ayudaba a levantar a Suu.

-Oye, Kiseki, discúlpame si te interrumpo pero es que acaso el asunto de la búsqueda del Embrión lo habían interrumpido los guardianes no era porque…-comenzó hablando Dia pero fue interrumpida por un golpe brusco.

Un libro cayo a los pies de Kiseki en una página que lo dejo asombrado.

El titulo remarcado en negrita y ese dibujo tan diferenciable solo podría tratarse de:

-¡El Embrión!-exclamo Kiseki provocando que todos lo volteasen a ver.

-¿Sucede algo, Kiseki?-pregunto Dia que flotaba alrededor de él.

-Observa por ti misma, plebeya. ¡Este libro nos da una referencia exacta de dónde encontrar el Embrión! Y tú que ya comenzabas a dudar-menciono orgulloso.

-¡¿Eh?!-se quedaron todos sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

Kiseki soltaba una risita algo maniaca mientras le daba el libro a Dia para que leyese la información que estaba allí escrita.

_El paradero del Embrión._

_Poco hemos sabido sobre el Embrión. Ese mágico huevo capaz de poder cumplir cualquier deseo que se le pida. Una investigación eficiente ocurrió cuando viaje a las calles de Tokio. Cuando es Luna Llena la Torre de Tokio tiene un extraño brillo en la punta y le da todo el color a la torre como si fuera magia. No me dio mucho tiempo de ver pero pude ver algo que era un huevo. Blanco y brillante es su color y radiaba una luz sorprendentemente fuerte. Quizás fue una ilusión y estaba observando la luna, pero estaba seguro que se trataba del Embrión. Lo que me da una hipótesis que cada Luna Llena el Embrión aparece en la punta de la torre dispuesta a cumplirte tu deseo siempre que estés dispuesto a tener el coraje de atraparlo. Lo más seguro es que el Embrión aparezca para las personas que en serio estén ansiosas de que su deseo se haga realidad._

Todos exclamaron un "Oh" cuando Dia termino de leer. La información fue algo corta pero muy fácil de interpretar. Había que ir a Tokio si en serio querían encontrarse con ese Huevo Mágico.

-Entonces-argumento Dia-el Embrión…  
-… ¡esta en Tokio!-grito emocionado Kiseki-¡Vamos por él!  
-¿Y de que nos serviría?-pregunto Suu aun adolorida por los golpes-mi único deseo es ver a Amu-chan, nada más.  
-Pero piensen-nya-hablo Yoru-si llevamos el Embrión para que cumplan sus deseos no dudaran jamás y nunca desapareceremos.

-Además que nosotros mismos podríamos pedir el no desaparecer nunca-exclamo Ran.

-¡Jah! Yo no necesito desperdiciar mi deseo en eso-menciono Kiseki con una actitud soberbia.-Es obvio que mi deseo será el de dominar el mundo.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Miki.

-Segurísimo-menciono con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

-Por cierto, Kiseki-siguió hablando Miki-, nunca mencionaste como fue que Tadase te encerró en tu huevo.

-¡Eh!-esa pregunta no se la espero Kiseki para nada y se quedó con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

-Entonces…-Ran parecía igual querer saber la respuesta a la interrogante de Miki.

- Pues…eso…-tosió un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.- eh… ¡bueno, plebeyos! ¿Están dispuestos a encontrar el Embrión para cumplir sus sueños?

Paso un breve momento hasta que todos reaccionaran ante el repentino cambio de emociones de Kiseki. Aunque la idea de hallar el Embrión y que de tal forma sus dueños no los olvidasen era una idea bastante tentadora.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno, encontremos una salida y vamos a por él!-menciono con una voz de liderazgo mientras conducía a todas las Charas a buscar una salida. Finalmente, al ver el rayo de luz de la luna vieron finalmente de donde era que provenía encontraron una abertura, la que tenía tamaño de un huevo y planearon como lograrían irse y explicárselo a sus dueños.

Al parecer esa biblioteca tenía varias fallas de construcción, pero fueron convenientes para poner en marcha su misión.

-¡Lo mejor que hay que hacer es escribir una nota-nya!-hablo Yoru mientras arrancaba una hoja del libro que Dia había leído, y, con un marcador negro que estaba al lado de él comenzó a trazar unos garabatos algo extraños pero descifrables.

"Hemos despertado-nya. Volveremos pronto-nya. Búsqueda del Embrión-nya. Tokio-nya."

Esos extraños garabatos y la firma de la huella de Yoru quedaron en el papel que se aseguraron de dejar en la mesa para que cuando sus dueños volviesen pudiesen estar tranquilos que sus Charas estarían bien.

Yoru mostro el papel al resto de las Charas que aprobaron con el dedo pulgar.

-Bueno, se ve al menos convincente-exclamo Kiseki con una mueca. ¡Bien plebeyos, en marcha!

-De acuerdo-desu.-Suu comenzó a ponerse en su huevo que estaba partido a la mitad. Esperando a que la otra parte se colocase encima de ella y así salir volando con el huevo por la abertura. Cosa que no sucedió.

-No podemos usar los huevos-exclamo Kiseki al verse en la misma condición de Suu.

-¿Han notado además que están un poco decolorados de lo que recuerdo?-comento Dia.- De esta forma no podremos volar. Tendremos que ir por nuestra propia cuenta.

-¡¿Eh?! Eso nos tomara demasiado tiempo-exclamo Ran.

-No fui diseñada para hacer viajes tan largos-se lamentó Temari mientras volaba levemente hacia donde estaba su huevo.-No pienso ir sin mi huevo, ¿y si le sucede algo?

-¡No les sucederá nada!-exclamo Kiseki mientras estaba exaltado e irritado.- ¡Ya hemos decidido a irnos a buscar el Embrión! ¡No quiero lamentos, ni lloriqueos! Si dejamos los huevos será una señal para nuestros dueños de que sean pacientes. Volveremos por nuestros huevos y por nuestros dueños. Además es notorio que están pesados, si los llevamos cargando nos tardaremos demasiado. Dejémoslos aquí junto a la carta y emprendamos el vuelo ahora. Mientras más rápido partamos más rápido llegaremos a nuestro destino y más rápido regresaremos.

Ese discurso fue suficiente para reanimar a las Charas.

-¿Será seguro que dejemos los huevos así? ¿Y si sucede algo?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu.

-No pasara nada. ¡Comencemos ya, se nos está entrando la mañana!-Iru empujo a todas las Charas por el agujero sin hacer excepción de nadie. Hubo uno que otro lastimado por salir de a montón por la abertura, pero todos lograron salir en una pieza.

Apenas las Charas salieron una pequeña brisa que entro por ese pequeño agujero tirando la hoja junto con algunos materiales y tinta que se derramo debajo de la mesa donde estaban los huevos que iban decolorándose más y más.

-¡Ikuto! Más te vale que vengas o de lo contrario me enojare bastante contigo.-exclamo frustrada la peli rosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Luego recordó que ese pequeño encuentro era privado y secreto así que ningún otro Guardián debía enterarse. Menos Tadase. Se tapó rápidamente la boca esperando que nadie la hubiese escuchado.

Razón no le faltaba a Amu para estar furiosa. Había madrugado y esperado por casi media hora a que Ikuto apareciese.

En serio era una verdadera molestia. Estaba a punto de regresarse cuando…

-¡Yo!-saludo Ikuto mientras Amu sentía que se le había parecido el espectro de uno de sus antepasados.

-¡Madre mía, Ikuto, idiota! ¡No te me aparezcas así!-dijo Amu mientras estaba roja de ira y empezaba a golpear con unos pequeños puños el pecho de Ikuto.

-A ver como esta esto. Al principio querías verme y ahora no me quieres ver. Decídete, por favor.

La calma y serenidad sarcástica con la que Ikuto hablaba hacia que Amu se saliera de sus casillas.

Comenzó a refunfuñar mientras tomaba el camino de regreso a casa. Le importaba un comino de lo que él le fuese a decir.

-Ara, ara. Miren que tenemos aquí. Vaya niñería estas cometiendo ahora-se burló Ikuto mientras se apoyaba del árbol donde había estado esperando Amu y contemplaba la escena. Solo anhelaba tener palomitas al lado y estaría completamente a gusto.

Amu mientras caminaba sin voltearlo a ver. Ikuto le tomo una de sus manos y la jalo así sí.

Ikuto había crecido tanto, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Amu. Estaban tan cerca y casi podían escuchar la respiración del otro.

Pero Amu todavía seguía molesta. Con sus dos manos lo empujo y salió caminando dirección contraria con el rostro cubierto. Apenas y logro empujarlo unos centímetros, básicamente casi no tenía demasiada fuerza a comparación de él.

Eso hizo reír a Ikuto.

-Es en serio divertido ver tu cara con todos los colores del arcoíris.

Menciono eso ya que el rostro de Amu había pasado del rojo a un tono casi morado.

-¡¿Qué dices-?!-exclamo Amu mientras otra vez le dirigía la mirada, solamente que ahora estaba en serio furiosa y le veía con unos ojos airados. -¿Eh?-Amu calmo por unos momentos su ira y vio fijamente algo que le colgaba del cuello a Ikuto. -¿La Dumpty Key? ¿Aún la conservas?

-Es usual-dijo Ikuto mientras la saca por completo.- Has mejorado notoriamente tu observación, Amu. El convertirte en adulta finalmente está dando sus frutos para volverte más decente.

Amu supo que la estaba ofendiendo pero lo ignoro y se hizo de oídos sordos.

Ikuto le agarro por la cadera mientras la acercaba hacia él. Un momento bastante incómodo para Amu que rezaba y rogaba a todo lo bueno del mundo a que nadie conocido los estuviese viendo, principalmente Tadase.

-¿Quieres intentarlo nuevamente?-menciono él mientras tomaba el candado de ella que estaba colgando de su cuello y comenzaba a acércalo a su llave. Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. Su corazón latía a mil por hora pero estar a su lado era un momento en serio placentero que ignoro por un momento todo a su alrededor y cedió ante él.

La llave estaba comenzando a entrar por la abertura del candado, parecía como que los dos se estuviesen fusionando para ser una sola persona. Todo a su alrededor parecía no importar nada.

Aunque…

-No puedo, en serio-Amu otra vez aparto a Ikuto de sí mientras mostraba un rostro en serio humillado.

-¿Ahora que sucede? Solo quería probar un experimento contigo, nada más. El que pienses en otra cosa no es mi asunto.

-¡Deja de hacerte el inocente!-exclamo Amu furiosa.- ¡Tadase es ahora mi novio, quizás nos casemos y seremos muy, muy felices te guste o no!

-Justo en el orgullo-exclamo Ikuto mientras hacia una expresión fingida de dolido. Eso hizo irritar más aún a Amu.-Eso lo veremos-menciono mientras sonreía mostrando una hilera de dientes.

-Es obvio que sí-escupió Amu mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Obvio que sí, qué?-menciono una sombra a lo lejos. La mañana estaba comenzando a penas a alumbrar por lo que todavía los faroles estaban encendidos. Uno no estaba funcionando como se debía y no dejaba ver a la persona que había mencionado esas palabras.

Después de unos segundos el farol comenzó a alumbrar de nuevo revelando la figura de Tadase que estaba con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Buenos días-musito con una pequeña sonrisa, esbozando después de un rato una emoción en su cara.

-¡¿Tadase?!-exclamo Amu sonrojada. Traro de apartarse lo más que pudo de Ikuto para no parecer nada sospechosa esta escena.

-Vaya, es que acaso he venido antes de tiempo ¿no es así?-menciono Tadase mientras los observaba fijamente a los dos.

-¿Eh?-Amu no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

-¡El "Pequeño-Rey" se ha hecho presente!-exclamo Ikuto.- ¿Cómo te ha ido ayer?

-Respecto a la llamada que me hiciste ayer en la noche me sorprendió bastante. Aunque como no me especificaste un horario, con eso doy mi excusa de haber llegado tarde el día de hoy.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que sucede aquí?-pregunto Amu que estaba completamente ajena a su plática.

-Ikuto nos ha citado aquí para hablar respecto al candado y la llave. De una posible alternativa para poder abrir los huevos en caso de que el intento de Tsukasa no funcione. Vi su pequeña escena en el árbol y me di la idea de que ya estaban comenzando. Parecía un verdadero agasajo.

-¡No es nada de lo que parece, Tadase! ¡En serio! ¡Tú sabes cómo es Ikuto, por lo que…!

-Amu-interrumpió Tadase mostraba un rostro serio y frío.

-¿Eh?-ella estaba completamente horrorizada de lo fuese que viniese a continuación.

-Es hora de que vayamos al Jardín Real ¿no crees? Los demás ya han de estar allá. Tsukasa nos ha citado bastante temprano esta vez-hablo con un tono bastante amable y sereno.

-¿Ah?-Amu estaba completamente inexpresiva ante esta respuesta de Tadase. Parecía estar ajeno a la situación que había tenido ella con Ikuto minutos atrás.

-Adelántate si gustas. Después de sigo. Veré los resultados del experimento con Ikuto.

Amu asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el colegio. Algo preocupada por dejar a esos dos solos pero no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para ver el resultado de esa escena.

-Linda escena ¿no crees?-hablo finalmente Ikuto cuando se aseguró que ya Amu se había ido.

-Naturalmente podría decirte que en serio te excediste del tiempo indicado. Además que abusaste de las todavía alborotadas hormonas de Amu.

-¿Ah sí? No me había dado cuenta de ello. Simplemente actuó tal cual soy. Natural-menciono mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.- Por lo que recuerdo todavía eras un pequeño niño cuando te vi por última vez ¡y mírate ahora!

-Guárdate tu sorpresa fingida para después. Necesito respuestas ahora.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamo Ikuto medio sorprendido, medio burlón-, ¿acaso te despertaste de malas o qué?

-Mi vida estuvo llena de muchos problemas…

-La mía igual.

-¿Me dejas continuar, por favor? Gracias. En sí, la única felicidad que hasta ahora tengo es de saber que Amu está conmigo. Una muy grata felicidad que no permitiré que me arrebates, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo no te estaba quitando ni arrebatando nada. Simplemente actué como soy. Que Amu sea una pervertida no es mi problema, yo solo hice el experimento que me encargaste que hiciera para poder calmar tus dudas respecto al candado y la llave. Solo eso me preocupe por hacer esta mañana, pero claro, el que tu linda novia viese todo en doble sentido es algo que debes ver por tu cuenta. Uno nunca sabe si ella te está engañando con otro. Vigila tu espalda muy cuidadosamente, no vaya a ser que ella te apuñale sin que te des cuenta.

Ikuto se colocó minuciosamente detrás de la espalda de Tadase mientras pasaba su dedo índice por los omoplatos hasta que con un golpe directo apunto la zona donde se situaba casi el corazón.

Tadase permaneció silenciosamente apoyado sobre el árbol mientras observaba como el joven felino iba avanzando, alejándose poco a poco de él.

-Por cierto. Solo por aclarar lo del candado y la llave…

-¿Qué con ellos?

-…siguen conectados.

Dicho esto desapareció apenas el farol volvió a tener una falla y cubrió esa zona en casi tinieblas.

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Estas bromeando, no es así?! Déjame decirte que esta broma no es para nada divertida. ¡Habla de inmediato!

Amu estaba completamente exaltada mientras su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y jadeaba completamente mientras alzaba y bajaba los hombros mientras observaba frunciendo el ceño a Tsukasa.

-Lo siento. Les juro que fue sin querer-expreso Tsukasa con una mirada arrepentida que escondía una pequeña sonrisita ante tal torpeza.

-¿No hay acaso otra manera de entrar, Tsukasa?-pregunto Tadase; al verlo pudo ver que este negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero tranquilos, chicos, no nos precipitemos demasiado. Actúan como si estuviesen encerrados sus huevos por semanas cuando en realidad la noticia les acaba de sorprender hace unos minutos.

-Eso es cierto, pero no sabemos en realidad si ellos han despertado ya. Me refiero a que quizás ya estén despiertos y piensen que los hemos abandonado o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y si tienen hambre, frío? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-exclamo Yaya toda horrorizada al pensar en la idea de que sus Charas estuviesen todas desfallecidas ante la falta de atención de sus necesidades fisiológicas. -Pepe, ¿puedes oírme de casualidad? -Yaya coloco ambas manos alrededor de su boca para poder hacer más ruido y poder así traspasar sus gritos por la pared y llegar a la biblioteca escondida donde estaba su querida Chara.

Quizás se debió al estrés o la enorme cantidad de ruidos molestos que comenzó a surgir que hizo que a Utau le diese una fuerte migraña repentina.

-¡Ustedes, ya me tienen harta con sus gritos!-exclamo mientras paso seguido se dirigía al sitio donde estaba el pasadizo secreto. Con un pilar suelto que estaba al lado de ella dio un golpe directo y firme que hizo retumbar lo que estaba alrededor de ella. Después, no satisfecha con la pequeña grieta hecha anteriormente decidió dar un último y fuerte golpe con su pie para poder dar una entrada a la biblioteca.

Lo consiguió claro está, pero eso no evito que tal fuerza le hubiese dejado con varias lesiones que al principio ignoro pero que después de unos segundos comenzaron a darles fuertes martirios.

Una posible fractura.

Como agradecimiento dejaron a Kukai al cuidado de Utau mientras ellos se adentraban a la biblioteca para investigar.

La luz que iluminaba la biblioteca seguía encendida tal y como lo había estado ayer cuando ingresaron por primera vez. Salvo quizás por algunos libros tirados por aquí y allá que estaban cubiertos por un líquido que rodeaba de igual forma a los huevos.

-Chicas, ¿dónde están?-exclamo Amu que todavía no había notado que los huevos no habían cambiado de lugar.

-¿Qué cosa es este líquido que está encima de los huevos?-pregunto Nagihiko mientras tomaba un huevo.

-¡Es sangre!-exclamo Yaya horrorizada.

-Imposible. Es negra-menciono Rima con su habitual tono de indiferencia.

-Entonces, ¡la sangre de las Charas es de color negra!

-Eso tampoco es posible-le reclamo Rima ya furiosa.

-Tranquilícense chicas. Es tinta-informo Nagihiko mientras tomaba una muestra del líquido y la pasaba en una hoja dejando impresa una delicada línea.

-¿Cómo se salió del tintero?-pregunto Tsukasa confuso.-Puede ser que quizás esto se debió a unas criaturitas que también son los responsables de que varios de mis libros estén regados.

Tadase ayudo a Tsukasa a recoger los libros y a regresarlos a sus lugares correspondientes mientras Amu observaba los huevos con total inquietud.

-¿Y las Charas?

-Al parecer, según están las cosas ya han de haber salido de su cascaron-respondió Tsukasa sin dejar de recoger sus libros.

-Parece ser que esa puede ser una buena razón, Amu-le comento Nagihiko.- Mira, siente.

Nagihiko le paso un huevo a Amu. Estaban más decolorados e increíblemente más ligeros.

-Me puedo dar cuenta de ello, pero, ¿dónde están? Si ya han salido, ¿dónde se encuentran?

-¡De seguro nos están jugando una broma!-exclamo Yaya mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Yaya, esto es un poco…

-¡Un, dos, tres por Pepe! ¿Dónde estás?-Yaya quito las manos de sus ojos mientras mostraba una sonrisa esperando que su Chara apareciese a su vista.

Hubo silencio por parte de todos. Quizás por respeto o por pena ajena hacia Yaya.

-¡Un, dos, tres…!

-¡Yaya, es suficiente!-exclamo Amu frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tenemos que seguir buscándolos Amu-chi! ¿De qué otra forma piensas buscarlos tú?

-No lo sé. Estaba esperanzada de que nos estarían esperando, si no despiertas y fuera de los huevos, al menos aun dentro de ellos.

-Les dije que ya han de haber salido, ¿no es así?-menciono Tsukasa dejando el último libro en su lugar.-De otra forma no creo que los huevos estén más blancos y más ligeros.

-Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Tsukasa-menciono Tadase mientras se levantaba y colocaba su mano en un hombro de Amu.- Lo más seguro es que…

-No puedo estar equivocado. Cuando una Chara ha estado encerrada por un tiempo y se encuentra con la fortuna de despertar y salir de su huevo, no creo que se esté escondiendo ya que lo que una más desea es el de ver a su dueño de nuevo, así que…si no aparecen es porque de seguro los huevos se convirtieron en Huevos Empty-menciono Tsukasa.

-Nos mencionaste de ellos ayer-dijo Kairi mientras estaba reposado en una pared de la biblioteca.- ¿Qué es ese término en realidad?

-Cuando las Charas logran separarse del huevo, pero eso es debido porque desaparecen y dejan el huevo vacío por completo. El huevo debe volver a su cuerpo solo que sin el Chara dentro ya que este deja de existir en toda su extensión.

Esas palabras horrorizaron a todos que un enorme grito por parte de Yaya se hizo presente.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!-agarro con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa de Tsukasa y lo arrastraba hacia ella.- ¡Es una broma cruel! ¿Verdad?

-No podría dejar de decirles la verdad. Ya son adultos deben ser capaces de soportar esto.

-¡No se alcanza la mayoría de edad hasta los 20 años! Además; sigo siendo una adolescente. Tengo 17 años-exclamo Yaya con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Sé al menos un poco más compasivo con nosotros! ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te das cuenta que tu Shugo Charas está a punto de desaparecer?

Tsukasa mostro una cara sorpresiva.

-Ya, ya; tranquilízate Yaya-exclamo Kairi mientras le tomaba por los hombros y la separaba de Tsukasa.

Todos los que allí se encontraban se conmovieron de esa escena.

Tadase había permanecido inexpresivo por un momento. Hikaru le volteo a ver. Ni se había dado cuenta que él había venido en representación de él mismo y Rikka ya que la otra no había podido venir por unos asuntos de un club escolar.

Al parecer le indicaba con la mirada un libro que había olvidado guardar en el estante y que estaba debajo de la mesa en donde estaban los huevos. Tadase lo recogió. Estaba algo manchado de tinta y tenía algunas hojas marcadas. Vio, de igual forma que la tinta se escurría por debajo de la mesa y dejaba formar una pequeña laguna de líquido negro que se acumulaba porque un objeto le impedía seguir escurriendo.

Tadase se inclinó más y pudo divisar la nota que las Charas habían dejado.

La tinta había manchado partes del mensaje haciendo imposible leerlo todo en su totalidad. Solo quedaron unas partes que bien sirvieron de ayuda para darse una idea de lo sucedido:

"Volveremos pronto-nya. Búsqueda del Embrión".

Esa pequeña acción no había pasado desapercibida por parte de todos y apenas vieron el mensaje que Tadase leía en voz baja fue como si lo hubiese dicho con una bocina a sus oídos.

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron.

-¡Así que están bien!-exclamo Yaya con una sonrisa aunque dos pequeñas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

-Y al parecer fueron a buscar el Embrión-menciono Tsukasa leyendo el mensaje.

-¡Oigan, no se supone que el Embrión se trataba del huevo de Hikaru!-exclamo Amu recordando algunos eventos del pasado.

-En cierto modo nosotros creíamos que el huevo de Hikaru era el Embrión-menciono Tsukasa mirando de reojo a Hikaru mientras este dejaba ver su huevo. Al parecer éste estaba un poco indispuesto pero aun así Hikaru cargaba con él pero encerrado -, pero eso no quiere decir que el Embrión no exista.

-¿Entonces, hay una posibilidad que…?-musito Rima.

-Que sus queridos Shugo Charas están en su antigua misión de buscar el Embrión. Así parece ser por lo que indica la carta.

-Pero, ¿por qué no esperaron a que nosotros los viésemos y luego entre todos buscarlo? No entiendo-Tadase se froto la barbilla, comportamiento que Amu no pasó desapercibida y trato de hallar algunas posibles hipótesis.

-Puede ser, a lo mejor, que quizás ellos recién despertaron se alteraron al verse en las condiciones en las que los dejamos. Posiblemente, después de ello, hicieron un caos debido al pánico y luego quizás, digo quizás quisieron buscar una mejor vida lejos de nosotros, ¿no?-musito Amu algo confusa.

-Pero no aclaramos el hecho de por qué fueron por el Embrión; además, Amu, ellos no nos abandonaron. Dejaron una nota.

-Bien, quizás cuando todos despertaron…-Amu busco a sus alrededores algo que le ayudara a complementar lo que fuese a decir. Hasta que vio la pequeña abertura que estaba escondida y a que simple vista no lo hubiese visto. Se quedó viéndolo atentamente hasta que se le ocurrió otra hipótesis-; puede ser que a lo mejor vieron el Embrión, ya ven que muchas veces aparecía y desaparecía ¿no?-cerraba y abría las manos para simular el hecho de aparecer y desaparecer.

-Ósea que el fin de todo este palabrerío es que los Charas apenas despertaron vieron al Embrión que se pasaba por allí, salieron por la abertura y fueron tras el ¿no?-dijo Rima de un tiro.

-Oh, ahora las piezas del rompecabezas se están uniendo-exclamo Yaya.- ¡Pues vamos tras ellos!

-Pero no tenemos idea en sí de donde están, quién sabe también si ellos perdieron de vista el Embrión y anden perdidos por quién sabe dónde.

Todos estaban pensativos y trataban de hallar una respuesta a todas estas interrogantes tan imprevistas.

-Oye, Tadase, ¿no que habías encontrado un libro al lado de la nota? –Pregunto Tsukasa mientras extendía su mano para que Tadase le entregase el libro.- ¡Ah, lo que sospeche! Escuchen todos con atención.

Tsukasa leyó lo que las Charas habían leído con anterioridad y que fue su motivo para emprender ese viaje.

-Están en Tokio. Caso cerrado.

-Tsukasa, lo mencionas como si la cosa fuera tan fácil, ¿qué tal que no están allí?-exclamo Amu frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de leer? Bien. Escuchen, hace años emprendí esta investigación. Estaba completamente seguro que esa luz, esa estrella, que por un momento pensé que era, o quizás el brillo de la luna, ¡como sea! El caso es que estoy cien por ciento segurísimo que se trataba del Embrión. De esta forma, si ven perfectamente en los papeles que los Charas revolvieron se encuentra un calendario, estamos en fecha de que suceda la Luna Llena así que si no están todavía en Tokio han de estar en camino. Yo les sugiero que sean pacientes y esperen a que las Charas regresen, o, si lo desean vayan a Tokio y búsquenlos el día que caiga Luna Llena.

-¿Y qué día es?-pregunto Yaya.

-Se los dejare de tarea, aparte que mi calendario se manchó de tinta y la hoja de este mes fue arrancada.

-¿No que eres un experto de esas cosas de Astronomía? ¿Por qué no mejor nos lo dices ya y dejas de dejarnos en duda?-exclamo Utau desde la puerta. Estaba todavía cojeando del pie por lo que Kukai tenía que ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. No habían perdido ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

-Me gustaría decirles, claro está. Pero por algún extraño fenómeno, debo recriminar al Embrión, que este mes la meteorología esta algo inestable y la observación de las estrellas puede ser difícil y no podría asegurarles con exactitud la fecha. Tendría que ver la del calendario, como según lo indica aunque son fechas similares pero de igual forma puede variar. Vean por su ventana estos días y cuando vean la luna llena, vayan en busca de sus Charas. Muy fácil.

-Todavía faltan días para que las clases comiencen, pero tengo mis responsabilidades en la cafetería así que no creo poder ir a Tokio; además mi presupuesto de este mes no creo que me alcance-mascullo Amu mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Yo tengo que regresar a Tokio-musito Kairi-, si no regreso pronto mi hermana puede quemar el departamento. Así que podría ayudarles aunque sea un poco. Estaré atento, así que no te preocupes, Amu-le mostro una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Kairi-Amu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿cómo sabemos que no se trataba del huevo de Hikaru?-pregunto Nagihiko sorpresivamente.

-Bueno, esta investigación la hice hace aproximadamente quince años. Hikaru no había nacido todavía.

-Es cierto, aunque ¿el Embrión seguirá allí, todavía?

-Quién sabe. Todo dependerá.

-Solo espero que estén bien-musito Amu-. No importa si no vuelven con el Embrión solo quiero verlas de nuevo.

-Todo eso dependerá de ti, mi querida Joker-menciono Tsukasa con una sonrisa bastante agradable.

-¿De mí…, a qué te refieres, Tsukasa?-Amu estaba consternada mientras éste le tomaba por los hombros.

-Si no dudas, estate tranquila que tus Charas no se convertirán en Huevos Empty. De esta manera ya verás cómo regresaran sanos y salvos.-luego se dirigió al resto-Esto va para todos, tanto para quienes vayan a buscar a sus Charas como quienes se queden esperando: No duden. Será el mejor consejo que les puedo dar por ahora.

-¡Entendido! Así lo haremos.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que debatir pueden retirarse. Yo seguiré investigando un poco más, en cuanto descubra cosas que puedan serles de utilidad se los hare informar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Me puedo llevar el libro? Creo que me pondré a investigar un poco algunas cosas, aunque será mucho mejor si lo hago en la tranquilidad de mi casa-menciono Tadase. Tsukasa asintió mientras comenzaba a dar señales que comenzasen a salir de la biblioteca.

Además de investigar tenía mucho que limpiar. Las Charas habían hecho un verdadero desastre.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Viaje

Ya la noche había caído. La charla respecto al paradero de las Charas se había extendido y para cuando salieron los chicos se encontraron con un inmenso cielo estrellado.

A varios kilómetros de allí, cerca de los límites de la ciudad se veían como pequeñas sombras iban volando por el cielo.

-Tengo hambre-desu…-se lamentó Suu mientras se frotaba la barriga.-Mi estómago pide comida de inmediato-desu.

-Pues es necesario que le digas a tu estómago que se aguante un poco más-exclamo Kiseki con un rostro irritado al estar oyendo todo el día las quejas de sus plebeyos.

-No hemos comido bocado desde que salimos-dechu. Estoy muy débil-mencionaba Pepe mientras se tambaleaba de aquí y allá.

-¿Cuánto nos hace falta?-pregunto Ran.

-Según mis cálculos, no vamos ni por la mitad del camino. ¡Ánimo mis súbditos! No titubeen todavía que el viaje recién está comenzando.

-¡¿Recién?!-exclamaron todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así es. En marcha.

-Iras tú, si quieres rey idiota, yo por otra parte no pienso seguir-escupió Iru mientras iba descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Opto por un descanso! ¿Alguien más conmigo?-menciono Temari mientras también iba descendiendo.

-Bueno, supongo que si queremos llegar con bien y sin complicaciones será necesario tomar un pequeño descanso-menciono Kiseki mientras doblaba todos los papeles que llevaba consigo y que le causaba un peso adicional que le dejaba exhausto.-Pero mañana los quiero levantados a primera hora ¿entendido?

Parecía que le hablaba al viento porque ya no quedaba ni un Chara más en el cielo más que él. Tuvo que descender.

-¡Hasta que por fin! Mis cuerpo no está hecho de piedra-Kusu-Kusu lanzo una risita y apenas coloco su cabeza en un pedazo de hierba se quedó dormida al instante.

Así, conforme se iban acomodando en la hierba todas las Charas se quedaban dormidas. Había sido un viaje largo hasta ahora y eso que aún no habían comido. Era natural que estuvieran muy cansados.

Apenas Kiseki descendió a tierra se percató rápidamente de una canasta abandonada por algunos arbustos. Era perfecta y si él no fuese tan arrogante ni egoísta hubiese ofrecido esa canasta para que todos durmiesen cómodamente.

-No es bueno que un rey duerma al lado de los plebeyos-menciono Kiseki mientras se acomodaba en la canasta. Tenía un pequeño trapo blanco, brillante y cómodo que le sirvió para taparse.-Así es como un Rey debe dormir-menciono con tal fuerza con tal de ser oído pero todos estaba profundamente dormidos que no escucharon sus arrogantes palabras.

Este solo lanzo un suspiro y se dio la vuelta con la pequeña manta. Estaba completamente irritado.

-Nota nueva de Eru: El rey sigue siendo impopular-ésta había sacado una libretita mientras escribía. El ruido del lápiz escribir sobre el papel irritó a Kiseki y más cuando sabía que Eru estaba escribiendo respecto a uno de sus defectos. Doloroso, pero era cierto.

Eru guardo su libretita y siguió durmiendo.

Miki se percató de eso. Escucho con atención lo que Eru había escrito y la expresión de Kiseki al oírla.

Se aproximó a él. El cansancio combinado con la frustración lo habían dejado exhausto y dormía profundamente aunque con una expresión algo tensa.

Se acurruco al lado suyo mientras la claridad de la luna alumbraba a loas Charas y era como un guardián que protegía de ellos para que durmiesen tranquilos.

Poco a poco la expresión de Kiseki se fue relajando y, a juzgar por su cara, comenzaba a dormir plácidamente.

-Así que Tokio, eh.-Tadase observa detenidamente el libro que estaba en frente de él.-Todo esto se está volviendo cada vez más confuso.

No había dormido en toda la noche. Apenas volteo a ver la ventana que estaba al lado de su escritorio que era en donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que ya el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

Lanzo un suspiro.

Él, al igual que Amu vivía en una casa independiente de sus padres. A diferencia de Amu él recibía ingresos mensuales muy elevados para abastecerse, por lo que no era de extrañar que su casa estuviese colmada de lujosas comodidades; aunque, para alguien como él que anda siempre de aquí y allá no le importaba mucho eso. Nunca había sido presumido.

Lanzo un gran bostezo y se restregó los ojos. Cayó de un golpe en su cama y descanso al menos por un rato. Después iba a tener que estar muy animado y activo ya que ese día iba a estar mucho rato fuera de casa.

Sin que se fuese cuenta un objeto redondo y negro comenzaba a surgir de entre las sabanas y se colocaba detrás de su almohada.

No le importo ya que ni siquiera lo sintió.

Amu por otra parte dormía con total placidez mientras se enrollaba más en las sabanas. Era a veces gratificante vivir sola. No tenías preocupación que tu madre harta de insistir te tirase un balde a agua fría para que de una vez por todas te despertases. Que rico se sentía eso.

Aunque como era natural extrañaba a su familia pero siempre que tenía un tiempo libre en el trabajo o la escuela o en fines de semana los iba a visitar.

Ella por otra parte podría descansar cuanto quisiese. Su turno ese día comenzaba a las once así que podría dormir a su gusto.

Se dio vuelta en la cama para mayor comodidad aunque sintió que un objeto le impedía completar la acción.

Abrió los ojos de un tiro. Esperaba encontrarse con un gato al lado de ella que se hubiese colado por su ventana, aunque encontró más que eso: era un gato, o así le decía; pero este era uno muy grande y molesto.

-¡Ikuto! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa?!

Amu lanzo a Ikuto de su cama de una sola patada mientras esta se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Largo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estas echando a un invitado?-Ikuto lanzo una risita mientras se sobaba los brazos ya que el golpe si había sido duro.

-Que yo recuerda nunca te invite a mi casa-menciono molesta mientras se seguía tapando. Se lamentaba haber dormido con ropa ligera esa noche pero hacía un calor insoportable.

-¿Qué no te escuche decir: "se bienvenido a mi casa cuando gustes", acaso?-dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-Amu estaba completamente furiosa mientras sus cabellos se balanceaban con total agresividad. Ikuto lanzo una risita.

-Oh bueno, parece que cometí una equivocación. Sigamos durmiendo entonces-Ikuto se aproximó a su cama y paso su mano por la cadera de Amu de tal forma que involuntariamente los dos se encontraban acostados.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-Amu estaba roja de ira.- ¡No me hagas tirarte otra vez!

-Shh. Haces mucho ruido, intento dormir-musito sin soltar la cadera de Amu que estaban ocultas tras las sabanas.

Ahora Amu si estaba furiosa.

Una ventana estaba muy cerca de su cama, así que con toda la fuerza adicional que la ira le proporcionaba arrojo a Ikuto por ella.

Su cuarto estaba en la segunda planta aunque de todas maneras Ikuto cayó ruidosa y pesadamente con algunos arbustos que le amortiguando el golpe.

Escucho el ruido de las hojas al crujir y la peli rosa se aproximó a ver si el chico gatuno estaba bien.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Creo que me rompiste algunos huesos…-exclamo todo lleno de dolor sin poder moverse aún.

-¡Pues me alegro!-exclamo mientras cerro de un tirón la ventana sin voltearlo a ver.

El chico solo lanzo una risita mientras seguía inmovilizado por el dolor.

Amu comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa con el ceño fruncido.

-Por si querías saber, ¡estoy bien! Solo que con algunos golpes-le grito Ikuto que ya se había enderezado y dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

Amu recordó que olvido correr las cortinas y temió por un instante que ese gato pervertido le haya visto desvestirse.

Tiro rápidamente las cortinas sin mirarlo aunque su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Ikuto vio esa reacción y salió del pequeño jardín lanzando una risita sin importarle que esa escena haya atraído la mirada de algunos curiosos y vecinos que pasaban por allí.

Ya la mañana estaba completamente brillante y en todo su esplendor. La claridad de la mañana dejaba ver que el lugar donde las Charas habían pasado las noches se trataba de un parque a las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque éste se encontraba muy abandonado ya que los juegos tenían muestra de oxidación y no se veían niños a varios metros a la redonda.

La mañana había traído con ella sereno que Suu aprovecho para enjuagarse la cara. Al parecer ella era la única que estaba despierta. Sin un reloj era difícil saber la hora, aunque a juzgar por la posición del sol debían de ser por alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

El hambre era atroz. Trato de buscar más serenos para al menos despertarla más pero en lugar de eso se encontró con algo muy suave y enorme.

Alzo la vista, ya que Suu se encontraba en el suelo (el hambre no le dejaba volar cono de costumbre), y vio a un enorme perro blanco que le lamia la cara.

Los ojos de Suu se iluminaron de felicidad.

-¡Hola, amigo! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Parece que aún re acuerdas de mí, ¿no es cierto-desu?

El perro lanzo un ladrido respondiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta de Suu.

Suu mostro una sonrisa pero luego su semblante se oscureció.

-Me temo que hoy no jugare contigo -desu. Tengo mucha hambre y estoy casi sin fuerzas-desu.

El perro parecía entender a la perfección los gestos que hacia Suu por lo que salió corriendo en dirección contraria mientras Suu lo observaba confundida.

Al poco rato regreso con una bolsa en su hocico y la dejo a los pies de Suu. Ésta se aproximó a verla con mayor atención y un brillo se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¡¿Tu mismo la conseguiste?!-Suu desenvolvió el paquete y se maravilló al ver los deliciosos manjares que estaban allí colocados con total delicadez. Ya le empezaba a hacer agua la boca.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste-desu?-el perro por otra parte no le contesto pero por su mente transcurrió todo lo que había pasado:

_-Nos vemos después-_era Seiichirou de ya unos 15 años que iba saliendo de su casa en dirección a un club deportivo al cual el asistía en vacaciones. Había cambiado bastante. Tenía una apariencia diferente y los lentes le daban un aspecto de cierta madurez.

Camino por una esquina hasta que se encontró con su perro.

-_¡Hola amigo!-_saludo mientras dejaba su almuerzo en el suelo para poder saludar al animal-. _Lo siento pero no puedo jugar contigo ahora tengo cosas que hacer._

Sin que él lo hubiese podido evitar el animal zampo sus colmillos en el almuerzo y salió corriendo con él. Seiichirou solo se lo quedo viendo.

El recuerdo del perro se iba desvaneciendo. Con un pequeño gemido Suu se dio cuenta que era necesario que él se fuese pero que había sido encantador reencontrarse con una vieja amiga.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo-desu!-Suu se despidió con la mano de quien había sido su amigo cuando los demás la dejaron abandonada esa vez.

Abrió con delicadeza lo que restaba del pañuelo que envolvía el almuerzo y el intenso aroma de un desayuno recién hecho se esparció rápidamente.

-¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?-exclamo Ran mientras olfateaba con los ojos cerrados pensando que quizás se trataba de un sueño.

Todos se despertaron repentinamente porque ese intento olor no podía ser solo un sueño. Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos se dieron cuenta del enorme festín que Suu comenzaba a degustar. Salchichas cocidas, carne asada, huevos revueltos, ensalada de verduras, galletas dulces y saladas, algunos snack y en un pequeño frasco había un poco de té recién hecho.

-¡_Oh my God_!-exclamo Rhythm al ver suculentos platillos.

-Siéntanse libres de comer lo que deseen-desu. Todo lo que gusten-exclamo Suu mientras extendía la mano en señal de que agarrasen cuanto quisiesen. Ella se conformaba con comer una galleta dulce.

Tal era el hambre que todos se abalanzaron a los platillos en menos de un segundo. Incluso Kiseki trataba de conseguir la mejor comida que hubiese allí. Ni siquiera se percató que había dormido toda la noche con Miki.

Miki, al estar medio atolondrada no consiguió suficiente comida ya que todos arrasaron con ella tan rápido que ni las migajas quedaron.

Kiseki le extendió un trozo de carne mientras, Miki lo veía son comprender. Aunque el hambre era enorme que tomo el trozo y se lo comió enseguida. Una sonrisita fue el agradecimiento por esa extraña acción de amabilidad de Kiseki.

-Nota nueva de Eru: El rey puede ser amable algunas veces…

-Solo hago esto porque no quiero que mis plebeyos estén débiles en el viaje. Sigamos-exclamo Kiseki sin siquiera notar que la expresión de Miki, antes complacida por un posible halago se había marchitado al ver que solo era por compromiso.

"…pero puede ser un insensible como siempre"-concluyo Eru.

Cuando se notaba que ya todas estaban bien descansadas y satisfechas de alimento, Dia tomo el mando, al menos mientras Kiseki se encargaba de su canasta para llevarla consigo.

-Es hora que sigamos. Más tarde podríamos almorzar. Debo agradecer a Suu por guardar un poco de comida antes de que se acabase del todo. Podremos comerla cuando surja otra necesidad.

Todos estaban más cómodos con esta nueva líder. Kiseki solo refunfuño.

-Oye Dia, ¿no piensas en otra manera de que podamos viajar más rápido y a gusto?-pregunto Ran más a gusto con su hermana como líder.

Dia se pasó el dedo índice por su barbilla y vio como Kiseki trataba de llevar su canasta con él.

Se aproximó a él y le dijo algunas palabras al oído. Kiseki asintió de mala gana.

Todos fijaron sus ojos en ella y vieron como unas pequeñas chispas y luces comenzaban a surgir y hacían elevar la canasta.

Todos se maravillaron. De esta manera podrían viajar sin cansarse tanto como pasaría si volaran ellos por su cuenta, así, no gastarían el alimento tan pronto y les podría durar al menos hasta mañana.

-¡Todos a bordo!-exclamo Kusu-Kusu mientras lanzaba una risita.

La orden no se hizo esperar, todos subieron tan a prisa y con la manta en la canasta les brindaban unos asientos muy cómodos para viajar. Kiseki opto por quedarse a un extremo de ellos. Un rey no puede estar tan cerca de unos plebeyos, aunque aún tenía que hacerse cargo para que ellos no se revelasen de la misión y la abandonasen. Aunque detestaba compartir la canasta era necesario hacer una excepción. Así llegarían más rápido.

Dia hizo un ligero movimiento. La canasta se elevó por los aires y los llevo volando a una velocidad tan sorprendente que ya habían dejado la ciudad donde vivían a sus espaldas.

Amu salió de su casa. Había una fresca brisa y se sentía en el aire esa sensación de vida y libertad. Aunque bien era necesario apresurarse o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a su turno en la cafetería. Su trabajo consistía en fregar los platos y arreglar las mesas durante lo que restaba de la mañana, ya en la tarde podría darse el lujo de conversas con algunos de sus clientes mientras atendía la caja. El sueldo que ganaba le alcanzaba para darse uno que otro lujo ya que sus padres solo le daban ingresos para pagar su colegiatura y gastos de la escuela y algunos de la renta.

Esa tarde le iban a pagar, ya tenía en mente comprarse unas botas que vio en una tienda el mes pasado y se había dignado a ahorrar y privarse de algunas cosas. Ser adulto le traía responsabilidades extras. Aunque bien ella lo llevaba todo con tranquilidad, sus padres (principalmente su padre) no dejaría que su pequeña se quedase en la calle.

Hablando de ellos, la semana pasaba ella había perdido el pasador que Tadase le había regalado esa ocasión que peleo con el helado con Ikuto. Ya lo daba por perdido ya que después de buscarlo como loca por un día entero sin encontrarlo, tristemente se resignó.

Con lo mucho que le gustaba. Apresuro el paso al ver que le quedaban cinco minutos de tolerancia para llegar a tiempo.

La tarde cayó. Se escuchaba el murmullo del viento y algunas aves ya estaban en sus nidos. Algunas cigarras comenzaban a cantar esa dulce melodía mientras unos puntos en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer.

El viento que provocaba la canasta les dejaba a todos un ambiente agradable dentro de la canasta, y si alguno tenía de casualidad frío (como era en el caso de Temari) se podría tapar con la manta.

-Tengo que descender la canasta. Estoy cansada, si me duermo puedo arriesgar a que la canasta pierda el rumbo y acabemos en otro lado-explico Dia mientras Charas observaba como la canasta iba descendiendo.

No importaba mucho, habían avanzado mucho camino de lo que hubiesen hecho volando por si solas así que apenas descendieron comenzaron a dormirse dentro de la canasta. Eso frustro a Kiseki que esperaba que, como sucedió la noche anterior, durmiesen en la hierba. Aunque estaban cerca de un estacionamiento y no había ninguna muestra de hierba por ningún lado. Tuvo que aguantarse. Primero le usurparon el cargo de líder, ahora le usurpaban la canasta.

Ran por otra parte no se había dormido aun. Tampoco estaba acomodada para comenzar a hacerlo. Floto un poquito para tratar de ver la escena desde otro ángulo.

Musashi que no había hablado en todo el viaje estaba algo irritado porque Pepe se había dormido en sus rodillas, Temari y Rhythm peleaban por el mejor lado de la canasta. Suu, Dia y Yoru hablaban respecto a la búsqueda de comida ya que al parecer sus cálculos fueron incorrectos y la comida solo alcanzo para ese mismo días. Miki se dignaba con dibujar, Iru molestaba a Kiseki con algunos comentarios mientras que Eru anotaba todo lo que pudiese en su libreta. Kusu-Kusu era la única que descansaba tranquilamente dentro de la canasta junto con Daichi.

Un destello llamo la atención de Ran y esta descendió para ver de qué se trataba. Vio un corazón unido con algo, luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pasador. El pasador de Amu. En serio que esa mujer era una descuidada; lo guardaría para que de esa forma se lo devolviesen cuando regresasen. En serio, ¿qué pensaría Tadase si se enterase que Amu perdió el pasador que él le regalo?

Apenas menciono eso un ligero rubor se mostró por sus mejillas aunque decidió ignorarlo. Quizás se debía a que estaba muy cansada. Se acomodó junto a Daichi y durmió plácidamente.

Mientras, Yoru ideaba un plan para buscar alimento para el desayuno.

A la mañana siguiente Tsukasa formo otra junta, solo que en esta ocasión mando a llamar únicamente a Hikaru y a Rikka.

Rikka estaba completamente abobada con los postres y el té que no prestaba atención a las indicaciones que decía Tsukasa. Después le preguntaría los detalles a Hikaru.

Al parecer esas mañanas ya sus Charas estaban en mejor condición y las llevaban con ellos.

-El asunto de los Shugo Charas se volvió de gran importancia, ¿no es así?-suspiro Hikaru mientras sorbía un poco de té pero no apartaba su vista de Tsukasa.

-Fue un asunto que me cayó de sorpresa. Primero me entere de Tadase que me indico que su huevo se hacía vuelto blanco y tiempo después Kiseki desapareció, eso me hizo pensar que quizás se debía a la edad, aunque, he de mencionar que al ver que su huevo no regresaba a él me pareció que algo iba mal. He visto otros casos en donde los Charas simplemente regresan al dueño apenas este alcanza su mayoría de edad, pero el ver que este fenómeno les sucedía a todos los guardianes de esa generación me fue necesario investigar. Al ver que los Charas despertaron me di cuenta que hubo un caso bastante similar que presencie no hace mucho en donde el huevo regresa pero el Chara desaparece fuera del cuerpo del dueño. Eso sucede cuando el dueño que ya se había transformado con su Chara o usando algunas de sus habilidades que les brinda el Chara Change y que incluso paso un tiempo creyendo él, deja de hacerlo ¡paf! Desaparece. O al menos así es como veo este caso y les denomino Huevos Empty. Espero que recapaciten sobre eso y no permitan ustedes también que les suceda a sus Charas. Aunque aún les falta tiempo para que eso suceda pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-A Hotaru y a Akarui les falta todavía para que se preocupen que dudemos de ellos. Recién estamos comenzando la secundaria, Tsukasa. No nos precipites-dijo después de un rato y con la boca llena de dulces Rikka mientras Hikaru le ofrecía un pañuelo y le diría con una severa mirada que se disculpase ante semejante falta de educación.

-Bien lo sé, Rikka, pero quiero ver si existe de casualidad un método para que ustedes puedan preservar sus Charas aun cuando sean adultos.

-¿Crees que eso es una posibilidad, Tsukasa?-exclamo Rikka con los ojos destellando alegría.- ¡Que genial sería eso! Tener nietos y aun ver sus Charas y quizás aún me pueda transformar en ese entonces… ¡eh, Hikaru!, ¿te imaginas eso? ¿Verdad que sería maravilloso?

-Si tú lo dices, Rikka…, bien puedo hacer como que te creo-musito Hikaru-. Volviendo al asunto de los Huevos Empty y el asunto del Embrión, ¿crees acaso que esos chicos duden a pesar de que les dijiste que no lo hicieran?

-Bien creo que puede ser posible. Por eso los cite aquí para llenarles de información respecto a eso y tenerlos al tanto, tengo mucho que hacer y me temo que no tendré tiempo para vigilar a los ex guardianes así que se les encargo por favor.

-¡Déjalo en nuestras manos!

-Rikka, por favor no-suplico Hikaru.

-¡Ah, por favor…no seas amargado! Si logramos resolver eso y evitar que sus Charas se vuelvan Huevos Empty, bien esto nos podría servir de experiencia para que no cometamos errores y vivamos felices con nuestras Charas. ¡Vámonos!-se aferró a la mano de Hikaru y lo iba arrastrando a la salía del Jardín Real.

-¿A dónde?, si se puede saber…-suspiro algo irritado.

Rikka no le contesto y siguió apretando fuerte su mano, apenas y tuvo tiempo de excusarse por su repentina salida con Tsukasa antes que él y Rikka salieran disparados por la puerta.

-Muy bien-nya, ¿todos ya saben sus puestos?-menciono Yoru mientras hablaba con el resto de las Charas que habían formado un circulo para esa repentina reunión. Kiseki los observaba desde la canasta al lado de Dia que hacia los últimos preparativos de salida.

Estaban escondidos en un callejón en una ciudad que no conocían pero que si tenía muchas tiendas de abarrotes.

El plan era simple: buscar una distracción perfecta, la cual Yoru llamo a unos gatos para armar un caos obligando a los dueños a salir por un breve momento en busca de atrapar a esos revoltosos. Allí fue el momento cuando un grupo de Charas entraron y tomaron algunas bolsas de frituras, dulces, algunas piezas de carne y de jugo.

Todo se hizo con una sigiles y rapidez dignas de admirar.

-Yoru, no creo que eso haya sido muy ético-desu…-murmuro Suu al sentir un ligero sentimiento de culpa cuando dejaron los artículos dentro de la canasta.

-Bueno, tenemos comida ¿no es así?-mascullo Iru mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿De qué te preocupas, tontilla?- Suu ante tal muestra de agresividad dejo caer una bolsa de galletas.

Temari que estaba al lado suyo y se percató de ello también descendió en busca de la bolsa para que la pudiese dejar en la canasta y así poder seguir el viaje.

Busco la bolsa por el piso pero le fue casi imposible, de alguna extraña manera su vista estaba algo cansada aun cuando se había asegurado de descansar bien la noche anterior. Quizás se debió a esas sardinas de extraña procedencia que Yoru hallo por allí y que invito para el desayuno.

A tientas logro dar con la bolsa. Cuando iba a dejarla en la canasta sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Daichi al percatarse de ello se aproximó a ella y le tendió su mano para apoyarse y poder ir a la canasta para descansar. La fatiga del viaje y el poco alimento puede dejar sin fuerzas a cualquiera, más a una Chara tan delicada como ella.

Temari agradecida ante tal generosidad por parte de Daichi le mostro una sonrisa. Aunque luego sintió que una punzada aguda le atravesó el pecho se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió que algo dentro de ella se estaba muriendo.

Cayó al suelo aun con el apoyo que Daichi le ofreció y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad mientras poco a poco la palidez de su piel se iba confundiendo con la blancura del concreto debido a que a veces caía cal por allí y dejaba un suelo de un blanco sucio.

Poco a poco la vista se le fue yendo, dirigió una mirada suplicante a Daichi que en todo ese tiempo estaba horrorizado al verla y aún más al no saber qué hacer por ella.

Los demás al ver que no se trataba de un juego por parte de ellos dos fueron aproximándose a donde se encontraban. Justo a tiempo para ver como Temari iba desapareciendo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Huevos Empty

Nagihiko estaba observando la ventana y veía como las flores se mostraban elegantes y llenas de gracia. Parecían estar burlándose de él. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Nada en realidad.

Él al igual que Tadase se percató de un huevo negro que había aparecido al lado de su almohada esa mañana. Cuando lo tomo vio aparecer ante sus ojos todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de sus Charas. Tanto los buenos momentos como los malos. Los malos pasaban más por su mente, como si por cada segundo de buenos momentos pasasen veinte de los malos.

Recordó cuando ya no podía hacer las danzas tradicionales no porque ya no quisiese o ya no le dejasen en el teatro sino porque había perdido la gracia. Fue allí cuando su huevo se puso blanco y después recibió la carta de Tsukasa. Ahora tenía por encargo de Tsukasa no dudar en su Chara, bien sabía eso. No dudar del Chara, aunque a veces uno no puede evitar dudar en el sueño. Las danzas tradicionales habían quedado en el pasado hace pocos meses y ahora se sentía con muchas dudas.

Su madre le comento que ahora que ya había pasado esa etapa podría dedicarse a lo que quisiese. Como si fuera tan fácil.

Cuando te imponen algo de pequeño y creces con ello muy pocas veces se te olvida y más cuando necesitas buscar alguna vocación muy diferente a ello. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Todo eso estaba pensando esa mañana antes de irse a encontrar con Rima en la cafetería donde trabajaba Amu. Le habían prometido ir.

Comenzó a desvestirse. Vio su cuerpo, aunque si aún mantenía algo de elegancia ya no era el de una chica. Las hormonas y la adolescencia habían hecho de las suyas y ahora estaba viendo en el espejo el cuerpo de un joven adulto.

Lanzo un amargo suspiro que a él mismo le dieron escalofríos.

Se abotono la camisa que usaría ese día. Mientras seguía viéndose en el espejo, aún conservaba su cabello largo y aun su rostro podía haber pasado por el de una chica gracias a años de cuidado y a cremas embellecedoras. Pero el cuerpo…el condenado cuerpo era el problema.

Esa actuación, aunque todos le dijeron que lo había hecho bien él sabía que no era cierto. Cometió muchos errores, no podía hacer los suaves y delicados movimientos que de adolescente podía hacer con perfección. Esa fue su última actuación y se retiró de la danza tradicional.

Se cepillo esos oscuros cabellos que le caían por los hombros y que durante esos días que había vuelto a Japón (ya que se encontraba en Europa) había pensado en cortar. Aunque Rima se lo prohibido rotundamente y que si llegaba a hacerlo no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Lanzo una risita algo depresiva. Buscaba algo de aliento y motivación pero no era cosa fácil.

-Esas clases de orientación vocacional parecían servir con todos, aunque no para mí. Yo ya tenía forjado una meta pero ahora que se me fue arrebatada no tengo idea de que hacer… Cuando era más joven me encantaba bailar ¡me encanta! Pero no conservo ni la elegancia ni la gracia-bajo la mirada-, aún si Temari regresa y me ayuda un poco con eso no creo que funcione. Mi cuerpo se va convirtiendo en el de un hombre y poco a poco mis rasgos femeninos se irán desapareciendo y de tal forma igual mis esperanzas de dedicarme a la danza tradicional. Rayos, ¿por qué no mejor fui niña desde el inicio? Así se ahorrarían tantos problemas. Pero aún recuerdo lo divertido que era-lanzo una pequeña risa mientras miraba el techo y luego su mirada se centró en un balón de basquetbol que estaba cerca de la puerta-recordar que yo era un niño. Ir…a mi propio ritmo, fue allí cuando nació Rhythm. ¡Hacer lo que quiero! Deportes, basquetbol, futbol, la música… ¡cosas que me gustan! Puede que quizás ya no necesite a Temari, ella era mi parte femenina pero debo dejar eso en el pasado. Ya no puedo seguir con esto: no soy una chica delicada ya más. Lo siento Temari.

Con esas palabras vio como el huevo negro comenzaba a brillar y ante él apareció el huevo de Temari a punto de decolorarse. Lo último que le quedaba de color lo absorbió el huevo negro mientras Nagihiko veía la escena anonadado. El huevo desapareció por un instante dejando el huevo de Temari decolorado donde apenas se distinguían las flores de cerezo.

Este fue entrando en el pecho de Nagihiko con tal fuerza que por un momento pensó que el corazón se le iba a romper en dos. Dios un rápido vistazo al espejo, vio la silueta y luego de unos instantes la imagen de Nadeshiko que sonreía con una coquetería con que comúnmente solía hacerlo. Apenas el huevo hubo entrado en su totalidad vio como esa imagen dejaba de sonreír y en su lugar mostraba un triste semblante. Le pareció que una de las delicadas manos de Nadeshiko tocaba el cristal, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Nagihiko en este instante con una de sus manos toco el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho Nadeshiko, aunque, cuando lo hizo la imagen desapareció por completo y su mirada se nublo.

Cayó al suelo mientras rodo a fin de evitar golpearse con su cama donde con anterioridad estaba sentado. Antes de perder el conocimiento le pareció oír el grito desgarrador de un pequeño ser.

-… ¿Temari…?-musito antes de desmayarse.

La mano de Temari que tomaba Daichi se puso pálida como la nieve y tan fría como la misma.

Temari paso sus últimos segundos agonizando antes de desaparecer dejando en su lugar un pétalo de cerezo que el viento se lo llevo volando quién sabe dónde.

Daichi estaba perplejo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Temari?!-exclamo con un grito casi desgarrador que le erizo los cabellos a todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-hablo Miki sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-Creo que leí de eso en las notas que trajo Kiseki-hablo Dia-, se convirtió en una Personalidad Empty. Su huevo se convirtió en Huevo Empty.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Musashi que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-A diferencia de los huevos "X" y los huevos "?"-hablo Dia serenamente-los huevos Empty o Personalidades Empty. Ocurre cuando la persona que tuvo un Shugo Chara e hizo al menos un Chara Change o Chara Nari ya es adulta. Sus sueños son abandonados y se desilusiona de ellos rápidamente, al ver que ese sueño no se cumplirá o no valdrá la pena seguir intentándolo el Chara empieza a sentir lo que Temari sintió: una sensación de tristeza de su dueño. Al ocurrir eso el huevo se vuelve blanco y la persona recupera su huevo de corazón, sin el Chara dentro. El Chara desaparece.

-¡Eh!-exclamo horrorizada Suu-… ¡no puede ser-desu!

-Me temo que es verdad. Todos estamos propensos a ser víctimas de ellos si a nuestros dueños al menos se le pasa por la idea negar sus esperanzas-musito Dia preocupada por Amu que era muy influenciable y bipolar en lo que se refiere a sus emociones.

-Solo espero que Amu-chan no dude de nosotras-se lamentó Ran.

-¡Amu-chan-desu!-exclamo Suu al recordar el rostro sonriente de Amu-. ¡Ella no nos haría eso!, ¿verdad-desu?

-No lo sabemos, Suu-musito Miki.

-Descuida, Suu-hablo Dia-, estaremos bien siempre que encontremos el Embrión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Todavía seguiremos con esa patraña-nya?-exclamo Yoru en tono de queja.

-¡Por supuesto!-hablo Kiseki tomando la palabra-. Dijimos que iríamos por el Embrión y no dejaremos la misión por un inconveniente.

-¡Temari no era un inconveniente! Ella nos advierte de este plan tonto-exclamo Daichi con lágrimas en los ojos y aún tenía la mano en posición como se la había dejado Temari.

-Creo que es cierto, Kiseki-hablo Rhythm que se había callado tanto por el horror de pesar que su hermana había desaparecido como que eso igual podría pasarle a él.-Debemos volver, no estamos tan lejos de casa. Con estas provisiones no haremos paradas y llegaremos más a tiempo. Es necesario volver-hablo seriamente y con una mirada fija.

-¿Se rinden así de simple?-hablo con un tono de voz frustrado.-Creí algo mejor de ustedes, plebeyos.

-¡Kiseki! ¿No viste lo que le paso a Temari, acaso?-exclamaron en coro Daichi y Rhythm.

-Bien fui un desafortunado espectador. Sí, pude presenciarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que regresando nos estamos librando de que nuestros dueños duden de nosotros. Este es un juego contra la suerte. Nadie sabe que incluso estando a su lado duden y en frente de nuestra narices nos pongan la muerte en bandeja de plata. Con el Embrión podemos evitar que eso suceda.

-Lo único que quieres es seguir con tu tonta manía de dominación mundial-dechu. Eres un egoísta-mascullo Pepe.

-¡Ese es un tema muy distinto, plebeya!-Kiseki frunció el ceño y cruzaba los brazos.

-Todo empieza a tener sentido-menciono Eru-, todo esta misión es para tus actos egoístas, ¿cierto "intento de rey"?

-¡Son unos desgraciados de primera! ¡Hago esto por ustedes y así es como me tratan!

-¡Por favor, Kiseki!-hablo Miki en tono suplicante.-Nada conseguimos con esto, ¡regresemos!

Dia observaba esta posible escena de enfrentamiento. Se elevó por encima de todos y los miro a todos.

-Chicos, el camino a veces es difícil pero es necesario a veces seguir. Creo esta vez que Kiseki tiene razón y él no tiene, por el momento, intenciones egoístas. Lo puedo ver en su corazón. Él desea en serio que todos nosotros sobrevivamos a este problema. Debemos seguir. Es mi consejo y suplica. Como la Chara que puede ver el brillo de las personas veo que el de Kiseki muestra una determinación, y, es cierto puede que nuestros dueños duden aun teniéndonos al lado. Hay que afrontar la cruda realidad pero si buscamos un método para nuestra supervivencia veremos cómo podremos salir de esta. Daichi, Rhythm…-menciono mientras los volteaba a ver con una sonrisa-, si encontramos el Embrión podremos hacer que Temari regrese. La esperanza es lo último que muere. ¡Sigamos!

El discurso de Dia pareció convencer a las Charas y pronto todos recuperaron su ánimo.

Daichi y Rhythm asintieron y se aproximaron a la canasta.

-Por alguna extraña razón ella siempre logra decir mejor las palabras que ese tonto-exclamo Iru en voz alta para que Kiseki la oyera. Fue notorio que su intención dio resultado.

Apenas todos hubieron subido la canasta ascendió y el viaje continúo sin interrupciones por lo que restaba del día.

El sitio al cual Rikka quería ir era una heladería que se encontraba cerca del centro y que daba uso helados deliciosos y a precios muy económicos. Allí arrastro a Hikaru.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa que daba vista a un extenso parque.

-¿Solo me trajiste para comer un helado, Rikka?-hablo Hikaru mientras le veía con desesperación al verse sido arrastrado del refrescante Jardín Real al caluroso parque del centro. El calor no estaba bonito esos días.

-Además de eso, aquí nos encontraremos con Yaya y Rima. Les hablaremos de lo que Tsukasa nos habló y así comenzamos nuestra labor de protectores de Charas.

-¿Protectores de Charas?-Hikaru miro a Rikka como si no creyese en lo que acababa de oír.

-Estoy en planes de mejorar el título. Cállate y sigue con tu helado o se te derretirá.

-El hecho de que tú te lo hayas comido rápido no significa que yo igual tenga que hacerlo. ¿Cómo consigues no congelarte el cerebro?

-¡Jah! Esas es una de mis tantas habilidades, Hikaru. Ni te sorprendas-mostro una cara orgullosa mientras se inflaba el pecho y se daba un golpe con su puño cerrado en él.

-Rikka, puedes ser a veces muy misteriosa e interesante-hablo Hotaru, su Shugo Chara.

-Ve con Akarui, Hotaru. Tendré que hablar con algunas amigas, apenas lleguen, de cosas que aún no deben de saber-dijo Rikka mientras les mostraba un arbusto donde había una sombra donde amabas Charas podrían estar a gusto.

Ambas no se hicieron del rogar y fueron llevándose un bote de helado.

-Deberías ser más relajado como tu Chara, Hikaru-menciono Rikka con una sonrisita.

-Cállate.

Rikka le miraba con cara burlona mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a su paleta, aunque un troco cayo en su blusa de tirantes y el hielo en su cuerpo le dio escalofríos que tuvo, por reflejo, que levantarse de la silla para que el pedazo de paleta cayese más a prisa.

Para cuando cayó el trozo se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiese pasado. Hikaru la miro enarcando una ceja mientras tenía la cucharilla del vaso del helado en la boca.

Rikka ni le volteo a ver, veía como un chico estaba sentado en una banca frente a ellos. A pesar del enorme calor que había ese día no le daba importancia y dejaba que sus cabellos rubios lo medio tapasen.

-¿Tadase?-pregunto Rikka.

Él, al oír su nombre dirigió su visto a los adolescentes que estaban en una mesa de una puesto de helados. Se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, chicos-saludo con acostumbrada decencia-, ¿esperan a alguien o están de paseo?

-Esperamos a Rima y a Yaya. Dijimos que nos encontraríamos aquí.

-¿A sí? ¿Puedo esperar con ustedes?

-¡Claro, aquí sobro un helado que compre de más! Siéntete libre de servirte.

-Muchas gracias, Rikka. Por cierto, ¿y sus Shugo Charas?

-Están comiendo helado por allá, en los arbustos. La verdad era un asunto necesario, esta mañana Rima me informo que llamo a Nagihiko pero que éste no respondió a sus mensajes y está algo preocupada por lo que fue a investigar. Hace poco me envió un mensaje diciendo que quería verme en el parque central, (que es aquí, como notaran) ya que desea comunicarme algo que tendremos que informarle a Tsukasa ya que ella comienza su escuela un poco antes y está bastante retirado de por aquí por lo que quizás pasado o mañana partirá, aunque con el asunto del equipaje y el viaje no cree hallar tiempo para conversar de esto con Tsukasa, así que, resumiendo el cuento seremos sus mensajeros.

-Ah, tras que es verdad. Mashiro estudia lejos, eh-musito Tadase-, ¿un asunto de importancia?-hablo mientras mostraba una no fingida sorpresa-. ¿Algo malo sucedió con Fujisaki?

-No estoy segura. Supongo que luego me informara, ¿gustas quedarte a la plática?-hablo Rikka mientras veía que a lo lejos se aproximaban las figuras de Rima y de Yaya.

-Sería algo estupendo, si no fuese que en este momento tengo algunos inconvenientes-sorbió lo último que le quedaba del helado y se levantó de su asiento mientras observa a las dos muchachas que se aproximaban. Al igual que con los dos adolescentes excuso su repentina partida.

Rima le miro de reojo mientras balanceaba sus rubios cabellos que le caían por la espalda. Seguía manteniendo su delicada apariencia de muñeca de porcelana.

Apenas Tadase se hubo ido, tanto Rima como Yaya tomaron sus respectivos lugares teniendo de frente a Hikaru y a Rikka.

-¿Para qué nos citaron? Fue una coincidencia rotunda. Justamente iba a ir a verlas, justo cuando me enviaste el mensaje.

Yaya lanzo un suspiro mientras observaba a Rikka que había encargado otro helado y comenzaba a degustarlo, si se podía decir de esa forma ya que la atmosfera se sentía pesada al ver el rostro serio de Rima.

-Fui a ver a Nagihiko a su casa ya que no fue a nuestra cita acordada en el café donde trabaja Amu. No lo encontré, ¿no saben de casualidad dónde está? Me empieza a preocupar ya que si quiera me contesto un mensaje.

-Me temo que no-murmuro Rikka teniendo la cucharilla del helado en la boca mientras la iba sacando lentamente y la depositaba en el vaso.-¿De eso es que querías que le comunicara a Tsukasa?

-En realidad no-Yaya tomo la palabra esta vez-, en realidad queríamos informarle que algo extraño esta sucediendo. Tanto Rima-tan como yo despertamos y un huevo negro estaba al lado de nuestra almohada.

Hikaru alzo la mirada algo sorprendido pero conservando su rostro serio mientras Rikka se mostraba confundida.

-¿Huevos negros?

Unos cabellos oscuros se iban balanceando agresivamente al estar forzados a estar unidos a una persona que iba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A la falta de oxígeno apoyo sus manos a las rodillas mientras comenzaba a jadear.

Un ligero pero constante sudor le colgaba de la barbilla, aunque bien se podían confundir con las constantes y gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

La vista se le estaba nublando mientras trataba de seguir su ritmo. Le era casi imposible.

Se aproximó a un callejón para evitar llamar atención innecesaria mientras se apoyaba de la pared para no caer desfallecido. Tenía, quizás por necesidad o por algún reflejo involuntario, respirara por la boca mientras seguía consternado y trataba de hallar algo de calma ante semejante tempestad que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Ya no podía seguir el ritmo al que estaba acostumbrado.

Antes de que su cuerpo chocase con el suelo unos brazos lo sujetaron mientras una mirada de completa preocupación trataba de hallar los ojos del chico que estuvo a punto de chocar con unos botes de basura.

-¡Fujisaki! ¿Qué te sucede?-exclamo una voz que Nagihiko reconoció aun por su visión borrosa no pudo ver el rostro de su ayudante.

-¿Hotori…?-musito con voz apenas audible-…ya…no…puedo seguir con esto más…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…primero Temari…sabía que seguir con mi ritmo no sería tan fácil;… aunque dijiste que no dudásemos pero es completamente imposible antes semejantes circunstancias. La depresión por la que estoy pasando no me está ayudando…

-¿Temari? ¿Qué le paso a ella? ¡Contéstame, por favor…Fujisaki!

-Hotori…no cometas el mismo error que yo. Ten seguridad contigo…lo mío ya es caso perdido.

Tadase veía sin comprender a su amigo ya que según él decía bastantes incoherencias. Lo ayudo a pararse aunque con mucha dificultad.

-Rhythm-lo oyó balbucear-…reúnete con tu hermana mayor. Así tu sufrimiento acabara, pequeño. Siento mucho las molestias que te cause pero es mejor que esto pase a los posibles años de dolor que te causara mi duda. Gracias por todo.

Una luz cegadora obligo a Tadase a apartarse por un momento de Nagihiko mientras el huevo de Rhythm aparecía ante sus ojos.

Lo poco que le quedaba de color se iba desvaneciendo a un punto que Tadase no logro distinguir con exactitud. El huevo entro en el pecho de Nagihiko. Este profirió un grito desgarrador que le hizo erizar los vellos a Tadase mientras se aproximaba a él.

Tuvo que cargarlo por los brazos ya que así como la luz apareció repentinamente del mismo modo desapareció. Le ayudo, con bastante dificultad por mencionar, a llevarlo a un lugar donde dejarlo para repasar. Nagihiko se había desmayado.

Semejante suceso no podía pasar desapercibido por las Charas que presenciaron la misma escena sucedida con Temari, solo que ahora con su hermano, Rhythm. Solo que él sufrió menos ya que todo sucedió en menos tiempo que el de Temari.

-Ya van dos…-musito Dia.- Fujisaki Nagihiko ha dejado oficialmente de tener Shugo Charas.

Esas palabras horrorizaron a los Charas que comenzaban a alterarse.

La tarde cayo rápidamente.

Dos hoyos de tierra fueron llenos rápidamente con la poca esencia que había quedado de ambas Charas. La tierra cubrió ambos hoyos mientras dos improvisadas flores de cerezo hechas de papel eran colocados por encima de la tierra.

Una flor rosa para Temari y una flor azul para Rhythm.

Era el primer funeral de Shugo Charas al cual ellos asistían. Era completamente triste así como incomprensible. Hubo muchas lágrimas y lamentos, más por parte de Daichi que se negaba a dejar el pequeño sepulcro de Temari. Kusu-Kusu lanzo un suspiro al ver el de Rhythm. El viaje seguía. Todavía seguía, a pesar de que la noche estaba ya presente…todavía seguía.

Cuántos Charas más iban a sacrificarse en ese viaje por el bien de las restantes.

Difícil de saber.

Las estrella estaban brillando tanto esa noche, la luna se encontraba casi llena. Habría que apresurar el paso o de lo contrario tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo mes para poder hallar al Embrión, y eso traería más complicaciones que ya todos conocemos.

Miki comenzó a trazar algunas líneas en su cuaderno de dibujo, aunque lo cerro de improvisto. Esa noche no se sentía con ganas.

Ya todos se hallaban dormidos en sus respectivos lugares. A la falta de Temari y de Rhythm había mucho más espacio en la canasta aunque quizás por respeto o algo de temor sus lugares quedaron intactos.

Miki escucho un suspiro cerca de los arbustos. Fue aproximándose hacia la silueta. La luz de la luna le ayudo a reconocer a Ran.

Esta estaba pensativa mientras veía un objeto en sus manos.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Miki hablo de tal forma que Ran dio un salto de espanto.

-¡Ah! Miki, ¡No me espantes de esa forma, por favor!-Ran mostro una cara algo irritada.

Miki lanzo una risita.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?-pregunto al ver que Ran había ocultado el objeto tras su espalda.

-¡Ah, nada en realidad!-exclamo avergonzada.

-¿En serio?-Miki mostro una cara divertida mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a Ran para que esta soltase el objeto.

Era el pasador de Amu.

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo encontré tirado, antes de irnos de la ciudad.

-Ya veo…aunque esta algo desgastado, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Está oxidado y el corazón ya casi no tiene color. Con lo lindo que era.

Miki se percató de ese sentimiento que transmitía Ran al ver semejante adorno para el cabello.

-¿Era el de Amu, no? ¿Planeabas devolvérselo apenas volviésemos?

-Miki-volteo a ver a su hermana-, ¿crees que en serio volveremos con Amu?

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, Ran, por supuesto!

-A Amu…y a los demás… ¿no es así?-musito en voz baja.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ran? Puedes confiármelo. Somos hermanas, ¿no?

-Solo porque ambas nacimos de Amu-chan.

-Ciertamente, eso nos hace hermanas. Amu-chan es nuestra madre.

Ran mostro una sonrisita.

-Ahora, cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Por qué te veo algo distraída? ¿Es por lo que ha estado pasando?

-La verdad no lo sé, Miki. De alguna manera siento que al ver este pasador viejo, algo dentro de mí se estremece.

-Mhm…puede ser que a lo mejor tienes hambre, ¿o frío? ¿Acaso es temor o ganas de querer ver a Amu?

-Es algo muy distinto a eso. Es algo tan cálido…parecido a…

-¿Amor, no será?

Ran se ruborizo mientras asentía despacio.

-¡Ay, ya veo! ¡De quién!-exclamo ansiosa mientras se inclinaba a observar a una Ran roja. Aunque antes de hablar, Miki siguió-, ¿será de Daichi? Los dos pasaban muchos ratos juntos. ¿Sera que te dieron celos al ver que él estaba enamorado de Temari? ¡Oh, esto será en serio una noticia! ¿Quieres que te ayude a declararte?

-¿No qué tú lo estabas de él? Según puedo ver le andas echando el ojo a Kiseki.

Miki fue la que se sonrojo esta vez, pero aún mantenía su comportamiento sereno.

-Bueno, eso puede ser verdad…con lo de Kiseki. Creo que de todos mis enamoramientos el más fuerte es hacia él, pero me mejor me lo reservo. No creo que él se dé cuenta.

-Supongo que es porque no lo has intentado. Trata, a lo mejor lo logras. De todas maneras él ha estado un poco arrogante en este viaje.

-Él es siempre así, eso es lo que me atrae de él.

Ran volteo a ver a Miki mientras un sonrojo se reflejó en ambas. Las dos comenzaron a reír, aunque algo discreto para evitar despertar al resto.

Aunque hubo alguien que logro escuchar a la perfección su plática, estaba oculta detrás de los arbustos donde ellas estaban. Escondida.

-¡Amor! ¡Eso definitivamente es amor!-exclamo Eru mientras salía de su escondite y le daba un espanto a ambas Charas.

-¿Eru…qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas?-pregunto Ran con una actitud nerviosa.

-¡Silencio! Eso debería preguntarle a ambas. Una conversación íntima entre hermanas es una de las cosas que yo, Eru la angelita del amor, no puede dejar perder ya que sin lugar a dudar se muestran los secretos más profundos de romance, como sucede en esta ocasión. Mi querida Miki tu amor hacia Kiseki va creciendo más, por eso es que ando haciendo mi bitácora para anotar cada movimiento que haga ese incrédulo del amor. Cada movimiento, cada acción es una perfecta oportunidad para crear planes respecto a su posible unión. Lo siento, planeaba mantenerlo en secreto pero quise ya decírtelo para que no te desanimes y de la misma forma me ayudes a que tu amor florezca como cerezos en primavera. Y tú, Ran. Pequeña loquilla. Nadie más que yo sabría perfectamente de tus sentimientos. Tú corazón late como loco, ¿no es así? Sientes ganas de verlo ¿no es así? El viaje parece una eternidad al permanecer tan lejos de él, ¿eh? Mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver esta escena. Ese pasador es una perfecta prueba de mis hipótesis. ¡Ran…tú…estas enamorada del Rey!

Ran y Miki no sabían que cara poner ante tal declaración de Eru mientras ella esperaba una respuesta de ambas chicas. Una muestra de incredulidad se presentó en ambas. Luego de un sonrojo.

-¿Rey? ¿Ran, te gusta Kiseki, acaso?-exclamo Miki; medio sorprendida medio furiosa.

-¡No, te equivocas!-contesto Eru en lugar de Ran.- ¡El que ocupo la silla del Rey en el grupo de los Guardianes! Aquel de cabello rubio y ojos rojos como conejo, nadie más que la persona que le entrego el pasador de corazón a Amu y que nuestra Ran siente cierta atracción: ¡Hotori Tadase!

-¡¿Eh?!-la mandíbula de Miki parecía despegarse de su cara.- ¿Es eso cierto?

Ran asintió con cierta vergüenza.

Miki grito como haría una fangirl loca. Eru solo mostraba una cara de satisfacción.

-La angelita del amor, Eru, nunca se equivoca. Ahora la fase dos puede dar comienzo: que sus amores sean correspondidos. La fase uno de declararles mi misión ha concluido a la perfección-Eru trazo y tacho algunas cosas en su cuaderno de bitácoras.

-¿Correspondido?-preguntaron ambas.

-¡Así es! Déjenselo a Eru. Cuando ambas estén caminando al altar en compañía del amor de su vida es que pueden agradecérmelo. Antes no.

Y dicho eso la angelita desapareció de su vista; quizás a dormir o seguir trazando planes.

Ambas simplemente no sabían que decir o hacer ante semejante situación, aunque la declaración de Eru de que a Ran le gustaba Kiseki fue algo por lo que Miki no pudo dormir esa noche.

Nunca lo hubiese sospechado.

Antes de partir de ese lugar, Ran dejo el pasador cerca del lugar que servía de descanso temporal de Rhythm y Temari. Lo dejo allí, con la sola esperanza que quizás, algún día, si ambos despertaban y los planes de Eru se cumplían, la misma Temari le entregase aquel pasador solo que mejor decorado y renovado como solo ella podía hacerlo y así poder confiar que el destino estaba de su lado.

Aunque sentía cierta envidia por parte de Miki, al menos ella tenía esperanza que Kiseki, quizás con algo de esfuerzo y trabajo duro pudiese corresponderle sus sentimientos.

Ella no tenía la misma suerte. Tadase y Amu se querían entre sí, y ese amor parecía ser unido por un hilo casi indestructible.

-¿Se ha desmayado en mitad de un callejón solitario?-Tsukasa observaba el rostro de Nagihiko mientras este estaba acostado en una sillón de su oficina. Dormía profundamente.

-Y eso que fue una suerte que lo vi, de lo contrario allí se hubiese quedado. Hubiese sido un problema ya que estaba a punto de anochecer.

-Ya bien dicen que las cosas pasan por algo. ¿Nada más sucedió aparte de que sus huevos regresaron dentro de él?

-Bueno, antes de que los huevos penetrasen en su pecho se decoloraron por completo. Los colores parecían borrarse por un objeto que no pude distinguir muy bien.

-Ya veo, ¿algo más?

-Ya lo creo. Menciono que estaba depresivo, aunque los últimos días que lo vi estaba en toda su alegría. Es cierto que con el asunto de los Charas y demás uno se preocupa, pero alguien como Fujisaki no se deprime así porque sí. Algo ha de haber sucedido.

-Creo que es mejor informar de eso al resto. Si no fuese porque todos están con sus muchas responsabilidades sugeriría que todos nos quedásemos en un determinado lugar para monitorear sus acciones. No es que no confié en ustedes pero al parecer hay algo que hace que los chicos se depriman. Como ocurrió ahora con nuestro ex Jack.

-Aun así avisare a todos para que apenas presencian algo extraño lo informen.

-Seria grandioso ayudarlos por completo aunque ahora ando con otros asuntos. Rikka y Hikaru me andan ayudando con algunos informes, pero aun así no podre vigilarlos siempre. Me gustaría saber si el asunto de la búsqueda del Embrión, los Huevos Empty y estos sucesos tienen algo en común.

-¿Crees que lo que le pasó a Fujisaki nos suceda a nosotros?

-No me cabe duda. Hay que ver qué es lo que causa esto. No creo que todo esto sea una coincidencia. Rima me ha informado algunas cosas hace poco, al parecer ella saldrá de viaje muy pronto. Sera malo ya que no sabremos que pueda sucederle.

-Además de Sanjou, ira a Tokio para ver lo de las Charas. Kukai y Utau partirán pronto igual. Sera difícil estar vigilándolos.

-Eso es lo malo. Solo nos resta esperar y ver como terminara esto. Esperemos que las Charas encuentren lo que desean.

Tsukasa volteo su rostro a la ventana. Las nubes se estaban ennegreciendo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar una tempestad.

Antes de que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeran y rozasen el suelo Tadase ya había salido de la oficina de Tsukasa. Nagihiko despertaría pronto y Tsukasa le explicaría todo. Sus planes pendientes se vieron interrumpidos ante semejante suceso.

Finalmente las gotas cayeron.

No había pasado unos instantes antes que Tadase se topase con Amu que recién estaba saliendo de su trabajo. Para fortuna suya llevaba un paraguas.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa y un discreto beso entre los labios fue intercambiado. Un ligero rubor surgió de las mejillas de Amu.

Ella se ofreció a llevarlo a su departamento. Quedaba más cerca que la casa de Tadase así que allí pasaría el rato mientras la lluvia pasaba.

Esa pequeña lluvia amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta.

-¿Quieres un poco más de café, Kairi?-pregunto Yaya mientras depositaba la jarra al lado de unas tazas.

La lluvia dejaba correr unas gotas por su ventana. Ambos estaban sentados en un mueble que estaba al lado de una enorme ventana. Los truenos retumbaron con tal fuerza que Yaya se estremeció por un momento.

Kairi la consoló pasándole una mano por su cadera para juntarla más a su lado.

Ambos estaban en la casa de Yaya, no había nadie en ella más que los dos. Sus padres habían ido con el pequeño Tsubasa a casa de los abuelos y debido a esa tormenta quizás volverían hasta mañana. La lluvia seguía cayendo más y más fuerte.

Yaya observaba caer las gotas de lluvia con total aburrimiento. La lluvia había dañado los cables de luz y estaban en completa oscuridad. Era completamente aburrido estar allí, viendo la lluvia caer mientras tomaba té al lado de su novio.

Por suerte Kairi le había hecho el favor de acompañarla. No tenía prisa de regresar a Tokio aun. Su hermana todavía no regresaría a buscarlo sino hasta dentro de dos días porque Utau tenía que hacer un video musical y antes de salir de Tokio necesitaba hacer ciertos asuntos.

Los dos observaban la lluvia. Yaya aburrida y Kairi pensativo.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Yaya mientras bostezaba-No hay para nada de luz. ¡Me aburro!

-En realidad si hay luz. Esta lámpara-señalo un pequeño foco en forma de pato de pilas que irradiaba luz amarilla alumbrando la sala donde estaban. Por la ventana atravesaba las luces de los focos de los autos que paseaban en medio de la lluvia.

Los truenos también eran una buena iluminación temporal.

-Tengo hambre-exclamo Yaya poniendo una cara de pato.

-¿Es en serio?-exclamo irónico Kairi mientras veía como Yaya avanzaba con paso veloz a la cocina llevando consigo una lámpara de mano.

Volvió trayendo una bandeja con dos platos de porcelana que cargaban con dos pastelillos de fresa.

Deposito un plato cerca de la tasa de Kairi y el otro cerca de ella. Termino de servir el café y ambos siguieron contemplando la lluvia.

-¡Eh! ¿Nagihiko se desmayó?-exclamo Amu mientras caminaba junto a Tadase por una calle que conducía a su departamento. Ambos compartiendo el paraguas.

-Sí. Me temo que eso nos pueda pasar también. De eso era de lo que te quería hablar, Amu-musito Tadase.

-Bueno, en mi cuarto podremos hablar más del asunto-dijo Amu con una sonrisa.-Aunque ¿ambos huevos regresaron?

-Cuando Fujisaki se desmayó el huevo de Rhythm se introdujo en su pecho, aunque antes menciono que iba a unirse con su hermana. Supongo que fue Temari paso por lo mismo.

-Ya veo, el estrés de fingir ser una chica y no seguir con su propio ritmo como lo solía hacer en la primaria. Supongo que eso pudo haber sido la razón.

-Eso pienso igual.

Amu mostro una cara algo triste en su semblante. Tadase se percató de ello.

-Vamos, dijimos que hablaríamos de ello en tu departamento, ¿no? Anímate, Amu. Ya llegaremos pronto y estaremos más a gusto para conversa a detalle. Ahora la lluvia sigue aumentando, es mejor llegar pronto o terminaremos empapados.

Apenas menciono eso Amu mostro una sonrisa y asintió a Tadase mientras apresuraban el paso. En pocos segundos llegaron hasta su puerta.

El apartamento donde vivía Amu estaba en cierto modo cerca del centro de la ciudad pero aún conservaba algunos factores que daban tranquilidad al lugar. Cada edificio estaba separado al menos por cinco metro cada uno del otro y las casas estaban de la otra calle. Cerca de su departamento había un pequeño jardín de la parte delantera y por la parte trasera se conectaba con un enorme parque abandonado donde en el centro había un enorme árbol. Más a lo lejos había un puente donde un lago pasaba de manera turbulenta debido a la tormenta. El edificio donde vivía Amu era solo de dos plantas por lo que ella vivía en la planta de arriba y el techo del edificio lo usaba también para hacer sus reuniones con Tadase para tener un momento en privado y con una bella vista del parque y del resto de la ciudad. Si asomabas más la vista se podía ver un camino que conducía a su antigua primaria. Esa parte era la más tranquila del centro de la ciudad, quizás porque eso de que se ubicaba en el centro era una mentira, más bien estaba ya casi a las afueras pero debido a la buena organización de los edificios y calles no se hacía tanto rollo para llegar al mero centro. Era lindo vivir cerca de una zona donde había mucha vegetación. Una pequeña muestra de calma en la alocada ciudad.

Aunque la tormenta hacia que las hojas de los árboles cayesen sin cesar y que las copas se agitasen violentamente. Nadie estaría fuera de casa ni aunque estuviese loco.

El edificio donde Amu habitaba estaba desocupado en casi su totalidad. Una muchacha estaba aún en su dormitorio pero tenía planes de salir próximamente como todos lo habían hecho. Eran vacaciones. Todos querían regresar con sus padres al menos esa temporada, y si no era así, al menos para vacacionar un poco fuera del bullicio.

En todo ese plazo de descripción, Amu logro encontrar las llaves para abrir su habitación. Lanzo un suspiro. Tadase había pasado a una tienda para comprar unas sodas y botanas para pasar el rato. Mientras se llevó el paraguas para evitar que se mojase aunque la lluvia se había detenido por unos momentos. Así que, era mejor aprovechar ese momento de calma, él regresaría dentro de poco.

Amu se acomodó en su sofá de la sala, su dormitorio estaba compuesto de dos cuartos. Uno era una pequeña sala donde estaba su cocina, comedor y los cuartos de lavado, la otra habitación era su dormitorio donde en la parte superior había una escalera secreta que daba al techo. Ambos cuartos eran los suficientemente grandes para que todo eso pudiese entrar y se estuviese en comodidad. Sus padres no la iban a dejar en la miseria.

Ella aprovecho su momento de soledad para pasar un rato. Esa noche estaría junto a Tadase y eso le hacía sonrojar. Lanzo una risita tonta mientras se quedaba viendo el techo. La lluvia había dejado de caer pero los relámpagos aún sonaban.

Le pareció que no estaba sola ya que escucho unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado. Trago saliva. ¿Se trataba acaso de un ladrón?

Se armó de valor y camino de puntitas para no hacer ruido, siendo las luces de los rayos su única fuente de iluminación. Allí se había ido la luz de igual forma como en toda la ciudad.

Respiro hondo y con una escoba como arma se adentró a su dormitorio. No veía a nadie.

La tensión iba aumentando, así como su impaciencia. ¿Quién o qué había aprovechado ese ruido?

Una mano le acaricio la mejilla mientras iba descendiendo hacia su barbilla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras de manera involuntaria daba un golpe a la mano que estaba tocándole la barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-exclamo furiosa mientras veía el rostro de Ikuto gracias a un rayo que alumbro por su ventana.

-_Pardon mademoiselle_. No sabía que te enojarías de esa manera-menciono con su habitual tono burlón.

-Te pido de la mejor manera que te retires de aquí. Tadase no tardara en venir y…deberías irte… y… ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Ikuto la tenía completamente rodeada mientras lanzaba una risita.

-Ah, vamos. ¿Estas sonrojada en verdad? Luces tan adorable. Acepta de una vez por todas que me extrañaste en todo este tiempo que no estuve a tu lado. Dilo.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no sucederá. No tengo nada que declarar ni nada que demostrar, Tadase y yo estamos saliendo, recuérdalo por favor. Además estuve echándote de menos tanto como una chica que extraña a un amigo.

-Bueno, eso no parecía ser cuando te veía pronunciar mi nombre cada vez que dormías.

-¡Me estabas espiando! No solo eres un mirón enfermo… ¡eres un acosador de lo peor!

-No te estoy acosando, solo actuó tal como soy. Eso que me andas diciendo que soy un pervertido no es más que excusas para protegerte a ti misma. ¿Acaso olvidaste todas las cosas que pasamos en el pasado? Las veces que me ayudaste, las que pasamos juntos. Mi ausencia parece que te ha hecho olvidar todo ello. Me gusta divertirme contigo porque de esa forma me gusta tratarte, solamente que por Tadase haces creerle a tu pequeña mente que no me necesitas más. Siéntate un rato, me incomoda verte parada. Creo que yo igual tomare asiento, ¿qué tal,… verdad que es mejor que estar conversando parados? Muy bien, tienes menos de cinco segundos para tratar de convencerme que lo que dije es mentira.

-Oye, Ikuto, no estoy diciendo que no te extrañe. Simplemente que no creo que sea algo ético que una chica que está en relación con un chico ande con otro, ¿no crees?

-¡Ah!... ¡No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor! ¿Y por qué no has cumplido con eso?

-¿Eh?-Amu no comprendía muy bien lo que Ikuto le decía. No le había entendido, acaso.- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo lo estoy cumpliendo. Te estoy pidiendo que de la mejor manera te re tires ya que tengo una cita con Tadase ahora. ¿En que no he cumplido?

-Veamos…lo diré lento para que entiendas y no lo ande repitiendo porque esta noche, si mal no me equivoco es que todo tendrá su respuesta. Es obvio. Bien, sin tantos rodeos te lo digo; antes que me fuese habías prometido esperarme. El destino lo decidió con el candado y la llave; tú y yo-un rubor se reflejó en las mejillas de Amu-, así que… ¿qué haces con Tadase? ¿Buscabas un reemplazo acaso mientras estaba ausente? No digo que no debas acercártele. Son buenos amigos, lo ve bien. Aunque no solo lo digo yo, he estado visitando a Utau y a varios de los chicos en algunas pequeñas reuniones que se dan por casualidad en la calle y no solo yo estoy afirmando que Tadase y tú parecen de todo menos una pareja.

Un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Amu. ¿Ira…, sorpresa…, alivio?

Difícil de saberlo aunque después de lo que menciono Ikuto sintió como un peso en el corazón se le iba quitando. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ah, esa reacción lo afirma! Y eso que ni siquiera he terminado de hablar, aunque lo creo necesario por el momento. Así bien, ¿qué dices?

-Supongo…-musito Amu mientras escondía su cara entre las rodillas.

-¿Ah? ¿Supones qué? ¿Qué estoy diciendo la verdad?

Amu asintió despacio.

Una risita escapo de Ikuto, aunque no era del tipo burlón sino una de alegría rotunda.

-Me alegra oír eso-musito mostrando una sonrisa que fue igual de contagiosa para Amu mientras un rubor más grande se hacía presente.

Le dio un sorpresivo abrazo a Ikuto mientras este fingía una enorme sorpresa aunque aun así se lo devolvió.

-Has de saber que todo esto lo hago para no crear complicaciones. Es necesario que expreses tus verdaderos sentimientos. Es necesario decirle a Tadase. Aquí entre nos-acerco su boca a un oído de Amu-aun lo considero como mi hermano menos y por eso no quiero que piense que hago esto como para molestarlo-, separo su boca de la oreja ya caliente de Amu y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.- Mira, todo esto que dije es lo que tus amigos pensaban. Supe que la abuela de Tadase falleció, ¿no? Ha pasado por muchas cosas, y no es que quiera traerle más desgracias pero ya es un adulto y debe saber que no estás en serio enamorada de él. ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que si lo dices de esa manera puede que sea cierto-musito Amu mientras lo volteaba a ver.- Ikuto ha cambiado bastante-pensó-, o quizás siempre ha sido así y yo siempre malpensaba las cosas-lanzo un suspiro.

Se aproximó a él. Él le mostraba una sonrisa mientras con ambas manos le tomaba de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Una escena verdaderamente encantadora-se oyó a lo lejos mientras una puerta era cerrada con fuerza que fue combinado por un relámpago. Pasaron unos segundos y un rayo ilumino la escena. Era Tadase. El trueno vino después del rayo. Todo fue envuelto en una ligera oscuridad aunque alcanzaba a ver que Tadase no estaba del todo contento.

-Volvemos a lo mismo, ¿eh?-fue lo primero que dijo él mientras se acercaba a los dos. Ante la sorpresa Amu se alejó involuntariamente de Ikuto mientras se acerca a Tadase.

-¡Tadase…! ¡Ah! Esto… ¡no es lo que parece! Bueno, en realidad ¡sí es lo que parece! ¡Pero no te lo tomes tan a mal…! ¡Esto… esto…! ¡Tadase! Ah… pues… ¡Lo siento!

Amu si quiera había terminado cuando Tadase se quedó extrañado de la rapidez con que ella trataba medio de explicar las cosas.

-Hinamori, lo que vayas a decir es mejor que lo digas ya- hablo Tadase con un tono brusco y sin tacto alguno. Amu se sorprendió que él la llamase por su apellido.

-Bien, mejor lo diré yo-hablo Ikuto interponiéndose entre los dos.-Amu te quiere decir que la persona a quien en realidad ha amado es a mí. Siempre ha sido así solo que no quería decírtelo para no herirte, y lo comprendo bien; es decir, con las cosas que te han pasado comprendería que no quieres más malas noticias-lanzo una risita, era involuntario. Así era él.

-Entonces, si tanto lo saben, ¿por qué lo hacen? ¡Por qué haces esto, Ikuto!-exclamo Tadase airado y a punto de perder la compostura.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada he hecho! Las cosas son así, simplemente que no lo aceptas. Sigues siendo un inmaduro.

-¡Jah! Mira quién habla. Lo que haces en realidad es jugar con la mente de Amu. Por eso es que ahora llevas la delantera. Pero has de saber que yo nunca pierdo.

Un brillo extraño estaba en los ojos de Tadase. Un brillo que indicaba que en realidad las cosas no iban a salir bien.

Amu se mordió el labio. Se había metido en un buen problema.

Un brillo apareció y el Holy Crown de Tadase apareció. Solo que la usual corona que siempre solía aparecer en el Chara Change no estaba. Amu se conmociono mientras iba retrocediendo.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-titubeo.- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Ikuto lo miraba fijamente. Luego se dirigió a Amu sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Mira detrás de él-fue lo único que dijo.

La lluvia ya había comenzado de nuevo y la ventana de su habitación se había abierto, aunque no le habían hallado la razón de cómo. Tampoco era algo indispensable saberlo. Lo único que era previsto de indicar era que al hallarse abierta el viento de la tormenta que retomaba su original fuerza comenzaba a entrar a la habitación. Algunas cosas comenzaban de su lugar y los papeles comenzaban a revolotear. Los cabellos se le agitaban a Amu y casi le era imposible ver que era lo que Ikuto quería que viese.

Finalmente logro divisarlo. Un huevo negro se veía detrás de Tadase.

-Algo extraño tiene esta tormenta, ¿no lo crees?-musito Tsukasa mientras veía la ventana mientras sostenía una taza de té y volteaba a ver a Nagihiko que estaba sentado en un mueble observando la lluvia. En su regazo estaba la cabeza de Rima que dormía plácidamente.

Él no respondió y su mirada estaba fija en la pequeña rubia.

Tsukasa mostro una sonrisita mientras se dirigía a ellos.

-En serio estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué paso? ¿Logras recordarlo?

-Me entro una repentina depresión, logro recordar-hablo Nagihiko finalmente pero sin dirigirle la mirada. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la pequeña chica que apreciaba demasiado. Sus cabellos oscuros parecían mezclarse con los rubios de ella.-Aunque, no entiendo bien esto-finalmente su mirada se dirigió a Tsukasa-, me encuentro bien ahora. Cuando desperté y me constaste todo simplemente no logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué haría eso? Es como si hubiese hablado dormido.

Tsukasa llevo una silla consigo y la coloco de tal manera que pudiese ver de frente al confundido chico.

-Al parecer algo o alguien logro hacer que tus dudas y preocupaciones saliesen a flote y los desbordases contra tu voluntad. El universo entendió eso como que ya no necesitabas a tus Charas y simplemente su ciclo se concluyó. La única diferencia y que lo hace extraño, es-hablo Tsukasa mientras de igual manera que lo había hecho el chico pasaba una mano al blanco rostro de Rima. En serio se había preocupado de la seguridad de Nagihiko. Prosiguió-, que quizás alguien haya hecho lo de los Huevos Negros y los Huevos Empty para alguna causa que por ahora desconocemos.

-¿Cree usted que sean nuevos enemigos? ¿Peores de los que había sido Easter?

-Puede ser, puede ser. Mi interrogante es, ¿qué sacar de provecho con eso?

-O quizás,-hablo una vocecita suave que hizo que ambos se sorprendiesen. Era la suave voz de Rima-nadie esté haciendo esto. A lo mejor se tratan de cosas que son completamente naturales y solo les pasa a quienes han tenido Shugo Charas y se ha transformado. ¿Acaso has visto que esto se haya presenciado con aquellos que tenían huevo de corazón pero que de alguna manera no lograron saberlo? Eso es lo que pienso. Nuestros huevos se cerraron y era común que desapareciesen, más no lo hicieron. Quizás éramos un caso especial. Restaba esperar para que ellos regresasen dentro de nosotros, más, como suele suceder cuando alteras las cosas naturales por acciones humanas es cuando comienzan los problemas. Al ponerlos en esa incubadora, o lo qué sea que eso haya sido,-exclamo de mala gana-alteramos el ciclo natural y al estar lejos de los huevos es como suceden los Huevos Empty. El huevo iba a regresar de manera natural tarde o temprano, solo que como el Chara está lejos, este regresa dentro del cuerpo sin el Chara dentro. Los Huevos Negros lo demuestran. Es como un castigo al quebrantar una ley del universo quizás importante. Acciones egoístas puede definirse, quizás. En todo caso como seguíamos de tercos de retener los huevos, los Huevos Negros nos hacen desistir. Todo deber seguir de acuerdo a como está escrito.

Tsukasa se quedó muy sorprendido ante tal declaración de Rima. Muy convincente, por cierto.

-Pareces tener razón, Mashiro-murmuro Tsukasa.- Aunque no creo que por tal acción el universo haga tales cosas crueles con ustedes. Implantarle depresión forzosa a Nagihiko me parece demasiado exagerado.

-Solo si mi punto de vista. Así veo las cosas. Aunque no sé cuándo me tocara a mí-hablo medio lamentada-, el Huevo Negro desapareció de mi vista. No sé cuándo me atacara.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! Es notorio que eso no sucederá. Si crees en Kusu-Kusu estoy cien por ciento seguro que el Huevo Negro no volverá a aparecer. Tsukasa lo menciono ¿no es así?-Nagihiko volteo a ver a Tsukasa. Éste asintió.

-Las cosas saldrán bien. Las Charas volverán, estoy seguro de ello-comento Tsukasa guiñándole el ojo.-Esperemos hasta la luna llena. Confiemos en que las Charas encuentren el Embrión y pidan un buen deseo. Es necesario que las cosas recuperen su ritmo.

Rima mostro una sonrisa mientras de igual manera asentía. Nagihiko la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

De inmediato Rima pidió una taza de chocolate caliente.


	5. Capítulo 5: Huevos Negros

-¿Eh? ¡Qué está pasando!-exclamo Kiseki al ver que su cuerpo alumbraba.

-¡Sera que te estas convirtiendo en una Personalidad Empty!-exclamo horrorizada Ran.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-negó Miki.

-En todo caso, ¿qué te está sucediendo?-pregunto Dia al ver semejante escena.

-¡Si lo supiera crees que estaría al borde del ataque de nervios, plebeya!-exclamo airado Kiseki.

-¡Ah, no seas maleducado-dechu! ¡Ella está preocupada por ti!-le grito Pepe.

Las Charas seguían volando en la canasta pero al igual que sus dueños tampoco se habían librado de la lluvia. La pequeña mantita que les subía de cama improvisada no les era suficiente para cubrirse.

Musashi estaba sentado en un rincón. Desde hacía rato se había estado sintiendo mal y la lluvia no le favorecía en nada.

-Siento algo extraño-desu…muy extraño-desu…Amu-chan está en aprietos-desu…-decía Suu casi como si estuviese diciendo un cantico.

-¡Eso qué me importa!-hablo Kiseki completamente alterado al ver que seguía brillando.- ¡Qué alguien detenga este brillo!

-¡Ah, pues ahora pareces más deslumbrante!-exclamo maliciosamente Iru.-Antes apenas y alguien te notaba, esto te será completamente favorecedor.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Crees que estoy bromeando, plebeya?! ¡Ni creas que tendré piedad de ti cuando encontremos el Embrión y desee desaparecerte!

-¡Sigue soñando, idiota! Lo único que haces es guiarnos a un destino trágico y sin retorno. Lo que deseas es deshacernos de nosotros para que tú logres encontrar el Embrión y pedir tu tonto deseo egoísta de siempre.

-¡Bribones! ¡Como osan decir tales barbaridades! ¡En serio eres una desgraciada!

-¡Al menos soy honesta, campanita!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Silencio-nya!-exclamo Yoru irritado, aunque después de eso él igual comenzó a brillar.-¡¿Ahora qué me sucede a mí-nya?!

Todos los gritos siguieron. Mientras tanto unos querían calmar la tensión otros la alborotaban.

Suu solo permanecía callada mientras se quedaba viendo a Musashi que comenzaba a sudar y a hacer unos gestos.

-¿Estas bien, desu?-menciono mientras le pasaba la mano por la frente.-Estas hirviendo-desu.- ¡Chicos!-hablo Suu aunque nadie parecía escucharle.-Mhm…-pensó mientras observaba a Kiseki y a Yoru-, siento que Amu-chan está en aprietos-desu. Y justamente Kiseki y Yoru están brillando con una sensación de Chara Change. No será que…

-Estén en un enfrentamiento, ¿no?-hablo Dia que parecía ser la única que le había escuchado.

-¡Apártate!-exclamo airado Tadase mientras con el Holy Crown lanzaba un rayo a Ikuto que lo lanzaba por la ventana.- No quiero… ¡que intervengas con mi felicidad!

-¡Tadase! ¡Ikuto!-exclamo Amu mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio por su ventana ya destrozada.

-¡Tadase!-exclamo Ikuto mientras con una enorme garra de gato neutralizaba los ataques del airado chico. Como sucedía con Tadase a él tampoco le salieron las orejas de gato que le salían con anterioridad, solo tenía los poderes.- ¡Reacciona, no estas siendo tú!

-¡Cállate!-exclamo mientras seguía lanzándole rayos de luz que se presentaban más fuertes. Ninguno de los dos se había preguntado siquiera como es que tenían sus poderes de vuelta.

-¡Chicos, dejen de pelear! ¡Esto es ridículo!

Amu bajo por las escaleras. No sabía cuánto agradecía en serio que no hubiese casi nadie en el edificio. Quizás el ruido que estaban provocando se confundían con los truenos y los ataques, más lo de Tadase, con los rayos.

El caer por la ventana no dejo a Ikuto grandes heridas pero si bastantes raspadas.

Dio un suspiro. No quería pelear con él pero no tenía remedio.

Con su garra azul lanzo a Tadase a unos arbustos, y, con la misma lo aferraba para que no se soltase. Tadase le veía con una profunda ira. El chico de sonrisa cálida y amable parecía no estar habitando ese cuerpo y un lado que nadie conocía de él parecía estar saliendo.

La lluvia estaba completamente insoportable. Cada gota era como una aguja que atravesaba el cuerpo. Amu apenas y alcanzaba caminar hacia ellos para impedir eso. No entendía bien que tenía que ver ese Huevo Negro con la repentina actitud de Tadase.

No llevaba mucho para detener cualquier posible ataque. Solo la misma escoba que había tomado con anterioridad.

La cosa no parecía ser en juego. Allí se decidiría quién se quedaría con Amu.

Ella lo consideraba ridículo, de esa forma no se logra impresionar a una chica. Solo consiguen asustarla y enfurecerla más.

En un círculo de golpes, azotes y uno que otro rayo lanzado por Tadase, que había conseguido zafarse y abalanzarse a Ikuto, convirtió el Holy Crown en la Holy Sword.

Una mueca de miedo se reflejó en la cara de Amu que luchaba contra el viento para acercárseles.

El color rojo de los ojos de Tadase se veía más oscuro. Estaba propuesto en matar a Ikuto. ¡Iba a hacerlo en serio! Caminar hacia ellos era como si sus pies se hubiesen fundido con el pasto del patio.

A punto que el filo atravesase la pequeña capa de la epidermis de Ikuto, él con un movimiento rápido de su garra lo lanzo al parque que se encontraba de la parte trasera del departamento de Amu. Por fortuna logro caer en la copa del árbol y con un reflejo involuntario se aferró a una rama descendiendo de una manera más segura. Ikuto dio un enorme salto. Saltando por encima del techo logro llegar en menos tiempo de lo que hubiese hecho caminando.

Amu lanzo una rabieta. Ahora tenía que caminar del lado contrario para ir hacía ellos.

Aunque ir de un modo lento pudo ver que igual cerca del lado de Ikuto, así como había sido con Tadase, había un Huevo Negro.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana Ikuto arrojo a Tadase hacia unos botes de basura que estaban cerca. Lo retuvo de nuevo y volvió a arrojarle hacía ellos. Todo esto se repitió unas tres veces hasta que aburrido o harto de ello decidió lanzarlo al aire y luego cacharlo para divertirse un rato estrujándolo.

Tadase luchaba contra ese sufrimiento tratando de herir la garra que le apretaba la mano y que impedía sacar su espada. Cuando logro hacerlo dio un golpe directo al punto más débil de la garra y logró salir de ella. El poder de Ikuto desapareció un momento y en su lugar se quedó viendo su mano que había sido herida en el mismo lugar que la garra. Una delicada línea de sangre se dibujó en ella y luego fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo.

Con una agilidad corto un poco de tela de su manga y la ato a su mano para cubrir la hemorragia. Cuando volvió a alzar su mirada vio como Tadase no perdía tiempo y se aproximaba a él. Logro esquivarlo haciendo que por la rapidez y lo inadvertido del asunto Tadase no pudiese detenerse y chocase contra la pared del departamento donde quedo inconsciente por algunos segundos.

Ikuto alzo su mano que no estaba lastimada y su garra apareció nuevamente. Cuando estaba a punto de dar su golpe final sintió que alguien se ponía detrás de él.

Amu, con una precisión con el palo de la escoba dio un golpe al Huevo Negro que estaba al lado de Ikuto y que, según ella, parecía ser la única que los veía porque los demás no se habían percatado de ellos. Como si fuesen parte de ellos mismos.

Antes de que el huevo se quebrase y lanzase todos sus trozos, (eso era lo Amu esperaba) absorbió, como si se tratase de una aspiradora, toda la esencia de la garra de Ikuto.

Parecía como si le hubiese quitado parte de la vida cuando Amu vio que Ikuto descendía con fuerza y golpeaba el suelo mojado. El huevo de Yoru apareció y el Huevo Negro también absorbió parte del débil color que le quedaba. Como ya se había desmayado, Ikuto no sintió cuando el huevo de Yoru entro dentro de él.

Después de eso, el Huevo Negro se rompió en varios trozos y la esencia que estaba dentro de él desaparecía con el mismo huevo.

Ese Huevo Negro había logrado absorberle toda la confianza de Yoru contra su voluntad y convertirlo en Huevo Empty.

Amu se aproximó a él y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo, aunque este estaba desmayado y le fue muy difícil hacerle entrar y dejarlo en un mueble por mientras ella iba en busca de Tadase que había quedado tumbado cerca de la pared trasera de su apartamento.

Cuando llego allá se espantó de no encontrar a Tadase. En su lugar había basura regada debido a la fuerza con que esta había salido de los botes de basura. Los botes estaban en muy mala condiciones. En la pared había muestras de lodo pegado y unas gotas de sangre. Amu estaba muy preocupada del paradero de Tadase.

Levanto la basura y la iba dejando por aquí y allá y rebuscaba en todos los rincones para ver si encontraba un indicio que le indicase donde estaba el rubio.

Finalmente hayo una hoja de papel, algo mojada por la lluvia que seguía cayendo incesantemente y que por una tapa de basura no se había mojado del todo. Estaba dirigida a ella:

_"Mis más grandes deseos y alegrías para ti, Amu Hinamori. Espero que hayas encontrado la felicidad con Ikuto. No estoy furioso contigo, muy al contrario te deseo lo mejor. No comprendo porque me entro un ataque de ira tan repentina pero el golpe que me dio Ikuto hizo que "despertase" de un trance desconocido. Ahora tengo unos asuntos que ver, por lo tanto no me veras cerca. Te será de utilidad para que puedas centrarte en tus sentimientos con Ikuto y para cuando me veas, podamos ser solo un par de buenos amigos. ¿Le parece bien? _

_Te deseo la más grande felicidad del mundo. _

_Hotori Tadase."_

Una lagrima se desbordo por los ojos de Amu, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. A veces la mente humana es tan incomprensible. Con golpes, (en algunos casos) es como se resuelven las cosas.

La mañana había caído y con ella el suave roció de la mañana se impregnaba en las hojas de los jardines. La lluvia había pasado. El sol estaba saliendo y con ello un nuevo día daba comienzo.

Kairi y Yaya se habían quedado dormidos en el mueble viendo la lluvia caer. Pasteles y café habían dejado a los dos jóvenes satisfechos y calentitos.

Antes que se hubiesen dormido, cuando todavía era de noche, Yaya había traído un poco de pastel y lo dejo en la mesita y se sentó al lado de Kairi.

Este observaba la lluvia sin siquiera haber prestado atención de la presencia de Yaya. Seguía inexpresivo. Yaya solo mostro una sonrisita mientras le volteaba a ver.

Aprovecho ese momento de calma para comer de su pastel. Durante ese tiempo Yaya lanzo un suspiro silencioso que Yaya no escucho.

La duda era terrible. Era bastante gracioso que él mismo se había ofrecido para tener un poco de información del paradero de los Shugo Charas pero que él no se háyase en las mismas ganas que el resto, era gracioso en cierta parte.

¿Duda a qué? Era el más joven. Contaba con apenas dieciséis años y ya estaba dudando. De seguro todo era una broma. Las responsabilidades de tener que cuidar a su hermana, aparentando ser el mayor cuando en realidad era el menor. Tener que darse ideas que a veces el honor y orgullo debían estar fusionados con una mente madura.

Dudaba a veces que un pequeño ser le había ayudado a crecer como persona. Que quizás eran ideas que les daban a los niños para que la vida tuviese algo de encanto y fantasía. Así era como las cosas eran disfrazadas por hadas que cambiaban dientes por monedas y un ser mágico que entregaba juguetes y dulces a los niños buenos. De esa forma los niños no se espantaban tanto cuando les sacaran un diente ya que sabía que tenían una recompensa, así como trataban de ser buenos con sus hermanos y padres para recibir recompensas por sus buenas acciones. Así lo veía. Musashi era como una idea de su carácter, pero así como esas fantasías desaparecen de las mentes de los niños para afrontar la realidad lo mismo debía suceder con él. Dudar que todo eso hubiera sucedido pasaba por su mente por varios días. Cuando algo se deja de ver, de sentir, de escuchar…pareciese como si nunca jamás lo hubiese visto, sentido u oído. O a veces se hace ver como una fantasía muy lejana.

Yaya se había terminado de comer su pastel. Vio con no fingida avaricia el pastel de Kairi mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Dio una mirada rápida a su novio y al ver que este seguía sumido en sus pensamientos fue acercando el plato a su lado como si tratase de su pastel.

Devoro con rapidez el pastel para que al menos lo degustase todo y antes que Kairi se lo reclamase ella ya hubiese acabado con el rico postre.

Kairi cerró los ojos por un momento. Apenas Yaya acabo de comer el segundo pastel y tomado su taza de café vio como Kairi se apoyaba con una mano y dormía plácidamente. Ella se acomodó a su lado.

Para cuando la mañana se hizo presente ellos seguían en la misma posición como se habían quedado la noche anterior. La única diferencia es que un Huevo Empty se había hecho presente y el huevo de uno de ellos estaba dentro de sí.

-Ya van dos más, ¿eh?-musito Dia mientras veían como las Charas estaban reunidas, viendo como entre ellos faltaban dos integrantes que la noche anterior habían partido para no volver: Musashi y Yoru.

-¡Esto va mal!-exclamo Miki.-Los casos se van haciendo más notorios. ¿No vieron como antes de desaparecer Yoru había resplandecido y Musashi se había resfriado? Yo creo que deberíamos procurar cuidarnos de esos síntomas.

-Yo se los había dicho-desu, ya ven que yo había advertido que Musashi se sentía mal pero todos estaban preocupados por el asunto de Yoru y Kiseki-desu.

-Pero de todas maneras, Suu, no creo que se haya podido hacer nada-musito Ran mientras observaba el cielo. Todos estos hechos sucedían en la noche, después de la riña entre Tadase e Ikuto-, ya que… todo dependía de Kairi. Aunque hubiésemos querido salvar a Musashi nada se hubiese podido hacer. Con Yoru y Kiseki fue un caso bastante incomprensible. Yoru desapareció, más Kiseki solo se desmayó pero no desapareció.

Todos murmuraban y cuchicheaban.

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente.

La canasta se balanceo de aquí y allá. Parecía que iba a zozobrar. Todos se tambaleaban. Los empujones no se hicieron esperar mientras unos se arriesgaban a caer. La lluvia estaba tan fuerte y era casi imposible ver por dónde iban.

Un adorno que tenía la canasta en forma de cascabel se desprendió y amenazaba a golpear a Dia que estaba concentrada en que canasta siguiese a flote.

-¡Ten cuidado, Dia!-grito Miki, aunque la lluvia entrecortaba sus palabras.

Dia apenas y se dio cuenta que Miki le hablaba cuando vio como el objeto se aproximaba a ella.

Ran dio un salto rápido y esquivo el objeto que se dirigía a Dia y lo lanzo fuera de la canasta, para mala fortuna el cascabel tenía una cintita que se aferró a su pierna saltando de la canasta junto con ella. El cascabel estaba demasiado pesado para que ella pudiese flotar por lo que no volvió a verse más de ella. Se escuchaba el ruido de las voces llamándola, pero Ran no respondió.

La lluvia imposibilitaba ver lo que sucedía en el suelo. Era imposible ver que paso con la pequeña Chara rosa.

La lluvia, como se mencionó, había pasado. La mañana era esplendida para salir a pasear al parque o de día de campo. Como si ayer nunca hubiese habido tormenta alguna.

Amu se encargó de curar las heridas que Ikuto se había hecho la noche anterior y es misma mañana lo había despedido. Con el asunto de la ventana explicaron al casero que todo fue porque una rama bastante grande choco con ella destrozándola al instante. Por fortuna la historia fue totalmente creíble así que no hubo problemas debido a eso. Ikuto iba a ir a ver a su hermana así que era preciso marchar antes que ella saliese de viaje junto con Kukai. Su relación dio comienzo esa mañana cuando Amu le mostro la carta que Tadase le había hecho. Ikuto mostro una sonrisa y la besó antes de irse. Ella solo mostro una sonrisita tonta.

Utau estaba comiendo en una tienda de ramen junto a Kukai precisamente en el momento en que Ikuto salió por el umbral de Amu. Ya iba por su sexto plato. La competencia que ella y él siempre hacían cuando comían afuera siempre daba como resultado que ella ganase mientras Kukai se retorcía de dolor recostando su cara en la mesa del restaurante.

-¿Ya no puedes más?-se burló Utau sin dejar de comer.

-En verdad no sé cómo lo haces-hablo este sin despegar su rostro sudoroso del frío metal de la mesa mientras mostraba una reacción bastante nauseabunda.

-Trabajó mucho, niño. Por eso. Me da bastante hambre porque todo el día ando de aquí y allá. Deberías ser más trabajador o de lo contrario todo lo que comes se te ora acumulando, y yo no quiero a un novio gordo.

-Eres de lo peor, en serio-ni siquiera volteo a ver. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Utau lanzo una risita y siguió comiendo. Pero luego su rostro se fue ensombreciendo. Esa actitud no pasó desapercibida por él.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Ya te llenaste?-hablo con tono de preocupación.

-No es eso. Simplemente no me siento muy segura que digamos… ¡¿crees que si sigo comiendo exageradamente engordaré?!

Kukai solo mostro una mueca extraña al no saber que responder. Luego mostro una risita nerviosa.

-Tranquila, cariño. Te golpeaste el pie la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Necesitas que tu cuerpo produzca más anticuerpos para que esa herida sane. Así que no te preocupes.

-¡No! Hablo respecto a que…una enorme inseguridad me ha inundado mi alma hace días. ¿Recuerdas el accidente de hace días? No creo que haya sido así por que sí. Te parecerá raro pero sentí como que algo entro dentro de mí, y no creo que sea una coincidencia que haya sido en pleno concierto. Qué podrá ser…; la verdad no lo sé. ¿No lo sientes así? ¿No te ha pasado alguna vez?

-Pues la verdad, sí-hablo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Me refiero a que algo dentro de mí se ha perdido, pero… ¡pude ver la razón! Después de que yo me desmaye, ¿lo recuerdas, Utau? Pude ver un objeto negro que volaba y se iba. El mismo objeto se te apareció en el concierto y por eso tuviste ese colapso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…me pareció verlo. Y pienso que quizás fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver el huevo de Iru.

-Bueno, lo mío fue porque me entro una inquietud media de desconfianza. No pensaba que las Charas volverían-hablo mostrando una fingida sonrisa.- Y justo que ese sujeto nos dijo que no dudásemos. Y fue lo primero que hice-lanzo un suspiro-, ¿lo tuyo por qué fue?

-Inseguridad. Ya sabes. Cosas que suelen suceder a cualquier gente pero como nosotros tuvimos Charas o por alguna razón nos tiene que pasar que los matemos.

-¿No crees que el termino matar está un poquito exagerado?

-En serio eres un niño-lanzo una carcajada mientras terminaba de comer lo que había en su plato.- Se me antoja una cerveza.

-¡No! Tienes un video musical que hacer, nada de vicios por hoy.

-Eres una verdadera molestia, ¿sabías? Me cuidas como si fueses mi mamá.-suspiro- ¿Ni siquiera una pequeñita? Vamos, Kukai, ya estás en edad de beber ¿no?

-Me faltan unas semanas.

-¡Ah! Rompamos las reglas unos momentos. Te ves más mayor de lo que aparentas, ¿sabes? El cuerpo no tiene edad.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres embriagarte conmigo y cantar canciones rancheras en un karaoke barato? Además este musical no es tan importante, solo es para promocionar un nuevo juego de video barato y…

-No será mi primera vez.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya habías tomado? ¿Cómo está? No tenía idea-hablo Utau en tono burlón.

-¡Oh, por favor! No es…necesario hablar de eso-menciono sonrojándose-…fue una broma de mis hermanos. Cambiaron mi soda por una cerveza y como saben que me la tomo de un sorbo pues ya te imaginaras…

-No, la verdad no-menciono mostrando una cara de gatito malicioso.

-¡Mis padres me regañaron! Estuve cantando en el techo mientras mis hermanos me grababan y subían el video a internet. Tuve que limpiar la casa una semana para que lo borrasen.

-Entonces no veo el problema de que pidas una.

-¿Cómo es que pasamos de un asunto serio de las Charas a estos temas tan triviales, Hoshina?-hablo a regañadientes.

Utau solo alzo las cejas.

-Señor, ¡dos cervezas por favor!

-¡Ese es el ánimo!

-¿Cuánto me quieres?

-Bastante, he de suponer.

-Di una respuesta más centrada.

-Mucho, Rima, mucho.

-¡Ah! Eres malo, Nagihiko.

-Te estas volviendo muy empalagosa. ¿Qué tenía esta taza de chocolate en primer lugar?

-Nada en realidad-menciono Tsukasa uniéndose a la conversación.- Utau y Kukai nos hicieron una visita, están abajo. Podrías adelantarte y traerme una botella de azúcar.

Nagihiko bajo las escaleras y pudo ver las siluetas de los dos chicos que comenzaban a salir como si alguien los estuviese siguiendo. Pero iban canturreando y dando saltitos. Muy extraño.

-¿A qué vinieron?-pregunto Nagihiko a Tsukasa mientras éste bajaba igual y dejaba unas tazas en una bandeja.

-Quién sabe. Vinieron a saludarme y a indicarme que sus Charas se convirtieron en Huevos Empty. Aunque a Utau le falta todavía una, pero-hablo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa-, no se veían para nada tristes ante esta situación. Ya ves, el licor puede ocultar las penas muchas veces. Abusan de su libertad en cierta manera. Tendré que ir a vigilarlos para que no se metan en problemas.

-Dejaron algo.

Había unas botellas y varias latas de cerveza y licor. Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Nagihiko.

-Oye, Tsukasa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Esta es la botella de azúcar que estabas buscando?

-¡Ah, esa es; esa es!

-Mira-mostro ambas botellas. Una de azúcar liquida y otra de licor. Ambas se parecían.-Creo que usaste para el chocolate de Rima la botella equivocada.

-¿A sí? ¡Ah!-se dio cuenta de cuál había sido la botella que había usado.- Parece ser que es cierto. ¡Mis disculpas! Creo que embriague a tu novia.

-¡Eso no tiene excusa, ella aún no tiene edad para tomar!

-Ya, ya. Dejemos las cosas así. Rima dice cosas graciosas cuando esta borracha. Aunque es extraño que se haya embriagado tan pronto, solo puse tres cucharadas de ese "azúcar" en su taza.

-En serio eres una molestia. Subiré a verla.

-Me parece bien. Iré a comprar algunas cosas. Creo que Rikka y Hikaru quieren hablarme en una cafetería; así que les encargo un momento mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O ambos gustan acompañarme?

-No creo que Rima este en las condiciones.

-¡Ah, cierto! Bueno, nos vemos después.

Nagihiko subió de nuevo las escaleras y se aproximó donde Rima estaba durmiendo. Había leído en un libro algunos remedios para quitar la embriaguez, pero le era difícil recordarlos.

-¿Rima? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se aproximó a la pequeña rubia que tenía un brazo colgando del mueble. Se veía tan adorable.

-Nagihiko-musito con una voz tan tierna y apacible-, dame un poco de coraje para que pueda seguir con Kusu-Kusu, ¿okey?

Nagihiko mostro una sonrisa mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-Tenlo por seguro que así será.


	6. Capítulo 6: Relaciones Amorosas

-Aquí tiene: un paquete de periódicos de esta semana traído directo de Tokio. Dos juegos, ¿está bien?

-Sí. Muchas gracias-agradeció Tadase mientras pagaba la cantidad al repartidos de periódicos y entraba a la casa.

Estaban guardados en una caja. Mero desperdicio. Con solo ponerles un cordón hubiese sido suficiente.

Apenas abrió la caja se percató de que había una pequeña figura que sobresalía.

Una Chara vestida de Rosa y con una coleta atada a un corazón.

-¿Ran? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto extrañado mientras la recogía y la dejaba en su cama. Le toco la frente. Estaba algo caliente. La dejo allí, reposando. Algo de descanso le haría bien.

Mientras se preparó el desayuno. Dejo cociendo unos huevos y puso a hervir el agua para el café. Saco la mantequilla del refrigerador y coloco los panes en la tostadora. Coció en la sartén algunas salchichas y cortó un poco de lechuga.

Apenas la tetera aviso que el agua estaba lista escucho un ligero murmuro de alguien que se aproximaba.

-¡Ah!, Te has despertado. Buenos días-menciono de modo cortes mientras sorbía un poco de la taza para asegurarse que el café estuviese de acuerdo a su gusto.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde estoy?-hablo somnolienta.

-En mi casa. Regresaste. A juzgar por los hechos ya habían de estar cerca de Tokio ya que estabas en un paquete de periódicos. ¿Cómo llegaste allí? ¿Los demás están bien?

-Sí, están bien. Nos azotó una tormenta y por culpa de un cascabel, o algo parecido, me separe del resto.

-Eso lo explica todo-menciono mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en el pan.-Cuando te encontré estaba un cascabel a tu lado. ¿Es este?

Ran afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien, acércate-menciono mientras le hacia una señal con la mano.

-¿Eh, para qué?-menciono con un poco de tono de vergüenza.

-Veré si tu fiebre ha bajado-le toco la frente con un dedo.- Sí, parece ser así. Siéntate si gustas. Come todo lo que quieras. Debes de recuperar tus fuerzas, ya que, a juzgar por tu apariencia no ha estado comiendo bien. En serio con ustedes. Debieron haber inspeccionado más la biblioteca. Allí había un refrigerador y había suficiente comida para llegar con bien hasta Tokio, pero, es cierto-menciono mientras se daba una palmada en la frente-, cómo la podrían llevar. Que descuidado fui con eso.

-Ah, no había problema con ello. Kiseki encontró una canasta donde íbamos muy cómodos.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y a ese que mosca le pico que se portó amable con ustedes?-menciono lanzando una carcajada. Ran comenzó a reírse también.

-No sé, fue bastante extraño, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado. Oye, ¿quieres ir con Amu?-pregunto observando a la pequeña peli rosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Justo ahora?-replico de sorpresa. Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por Tadase.

-Obvio que no. Primero debes de comer bien, ¿no lo crees? Luego iremos a verla.

-De acuerdo-musito Ran tratando de fingir alegría. Aunque era bastante notorio que no se hallaba del todo animada.

-¡Hola!-exclamo Yaya mostrando una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano.- ¡Ah, cielo santo! ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?-exclamo con enorme sorpresa.

-Mi vida es un desastre, hic, no debí-debimos mejor dicho, dejarlos ir…somos unos miserables…

-¡Al menos tú aun conservas uno, _my honey_! Yo fui un imbécil al dudar así de fácil…mi vida es un asco… ¡no debería haber… *hic*llamado guardián!

-¡La vida es un asco, Kukai, es eso!

-¿Alguien me explica que está sucediendo aquí?-exclamo Yaya mientras veía como Hikaru y Rikka se encogían de hombros. Hikaru inexpresivo como siempre mientras que Rikka mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. Varias latas de cerveza estaban arrojadas y regadas por el suelo.

-Nos invitaron a un karaoke, pero…

-No estábamos conscientes de que estuvieran tomados. Y en exceso-Hikaru concluyo lo que Rikka había comenzado a decir.

-Bueno, al menos están un poco animados, ¿no es así?-prosiguió hablando Rikka tratando de conservar su sonrisa.

-Si por animados te refieres a que tuvimos que cargarlos hasta traerlos al jardín real, bien consideraría esto un fiasco-mascullo Hikaru.

-Ya, ya, amargado. Por cierto, Yaya, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Ah…! Ya hasta se me estaba olvidando. Kairi me pidió que por favor mandasen a Utau al foro. Pero por lo que veo no está en condiciones de grabar, ¿no es así?

-No me digas-dijo sarcásticamente Hikaru.

-¡Cierra el pico!-le calló Rikka-, Linda Yaya, ¿por qué no vino Kairi contigo? ¿Se siente mal,…o acaso está enfermo?

-Puede ser que está ocupado, ¿no crees?-exclamo Hikaru mientras se tapaba la nariz ante tanto olor a licor.

-Pues…tuvo un Huevo Empty con Musashi.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio?-exclamaron los dos chicos con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

-Ya sabía que ese desgraciado dudaría…-murmuro Kukai escuchando la conversación mientras su cara estaba apoyada en la mesa y sostenía una lata ya vacía.

-¡Ya cállate borracho!-le calló Utau mientras le daba un golpe en la entrepierna.- Yo estoy en condiciones de ir, pequeña-menciono dirigiéndose amenazadora a Yaya.

-¡Utau me da miedo con esa apariencia!-hablo Yaya con lágrimas en los ojos y colocándose detrás de Rikka.

-No les hagas caso-hablo Tsukasa mientras entraba al jardín real. Mostraba una sonrisa al ver semejante escena que hacia esfuerzos para no carcajearse.

-Bueno, como que mejor me voy yendo. Esta escena no es apta para niños. ¡Mira qué ejemplo están dando!-exclamo Yaya haciendo rabietas.

-Nosotros los trajimos y eso que somos los más jóvenes-menciono Hikaru-, además, ya no somos niños. Mínimo somos adolescentes.

-¡A mis ojos yo sigo siendo una bebé! ¡Punto final!

-Como digas.

-Si gustas podemos llevarla-menciono Nagihiko mientras se acercaba con Rima. Los efectos del alcohol ya se le habían pasado a la pequeña rubia.

-Pueden acompañarme entonces-hablo con una sonrisa Yaya-, temía bastante que me molestasen y me causaran traumas infantiles.

Rima lanzo un suspiro de irritación.

-Yo tengo el teléfono de un taxi, te podemos acompañar junto con Kairi a dejarla en el foro. Aunque-menciono mostrando una cara seria-, ¿está en condiciones de ir?

-¡Esto no es nada!-hablo Utau dándole a Yaya un espanto-. Estoy en condiciones, perfectamente. Sí pude una vez hacer un video musical con un pie lastimado puedo ir fingiéndome sobria.

Todos mostraron una fingida sonrisa media preocupada mientras que Hikaru y Rima no mostraban emoción alguna.

-Bueno, ya bien lo dicen: "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"-menciono Tsukasa mientras le pasaba un teléfono a Rima para que marcase el número que recogería a la artista mientras esta se iba a lavar la cara. –También encárguense de Kukai, tengo que limpiar un poco ya que es necesario que hable con alguien y al parecer a esa persona no le gustan las cosas no decentes.-dijo eso mientras veía como Kukai babeaba sobre la mesa principal.

-_Amu-chan. Amu-chan_-llamaba una voz a lo lejos.

Amu estaba apoyada de su mano en una de las mesas del café donde trabajaba. Todavía no llegaban clientes así que mientras esta sumisa en sus pensamientos. Pero una pequeña voz le llamaba.

-¿Eh?-reacciono finalmente mientras se daba un golpe con la mesa al apartar su mano. Causo unas cuantas risas por parte de compañeras de trabajo que estaba limpiando por mientras las mesas. Ella había ya hecho su parte de barrer así que mientras se había ofrecido a ayudar a limpiar las mesas con ella, pero su mente se distrajo un momento. Mostro una sonrisa para calmar un poco la humillación que había sufrido.

-_Amu-chan. Amu-chan_-volvió a llamar la misma voz.

-¿Eh?-Amu cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a ver se encontró en un sitio de luz con estrellas alrededor. La figura de Dia estaba frente a ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. - ¡Dia!-exclamo tratando de contener su alegría.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Amu-chan!

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Dia? ¿Sucede algo malo?-hablo ésta mientras un tono de preocupación se mostraba en su semblante.

-Mi tiempo como tu Shugo Chara ha terminado en este momento-hablo ella tratando de mantener la sonrisa, aunque era un poco difícil ya que unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a llenar sus parpados.

-¡Eh! ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Todavía no dudo de ti!-hablo horrorizada Amu.

-Lo sé, lo sé; pero, he usado bastante mi energía y parte de la que me dabas para vivir para ayudar al resto en nuestra misión. Lo poco que me queda la use para darte este mensaje. Sigue confiando en Ran, en Miki y en Suu, ellas harán mi parte del trabajo por ahora. Esperare paciente viendo que deseo es el que piden. Fue una placer en serio conocerte y estar contigo pero es necesario descansar para retomar mis fuerzas.

-¡Dia! ¡No te vayas aún…! ¡Si quieres sigo confiando en ti! A lo mejor eso te da más energía, ¿no?

-La lucha de ahora es mucho más fuerte-hablo con tono serio mientras alzaba la mirada- Amu-chan, ¿no has visto Huevos Negros?

-¿Huevos Negros?-pregunto Amu mientras en su mente pasaban los recuerdos de la pelea de Tadase e Ikuto y como unos huevos negros estaban al lado de ellos.- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí… ¿por qué?

-Sin decirle al resto he estado protegiendo a los chicos de ellos. Han estado molestando nuestro viaje pero he hecho lo posible para que no los hirieran. Los deje al menos ya a salvo en Tokio. El camino ya es corto, solo les resta volar. Esos Huevos Negros me atacaron muchas veces mientras conducía la canasta con las que llevaba al resto y por desgracia varios golpes me afectaron bastante. Me temo que yo igual me convertiré en Huevo Empty ya que no estoy a tu lado en estos momentos.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por las mejillas de Amu.

-No llores, Amu-chan-hablo Dia con una sonrisa-, confía en las demás. Si crees en las demás ten por seguro que tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

-Dia…-hablo ella mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Chara con sus manos. La ropa de Amulet Dia apareció por un momento en Amu. Con la apariencia más madura lucia mucho más elegante. Conforme iba Dia desapareciendo las ropas iban desapareciendo también. Después de unos segundos Dia desapareció por completo.

El fondo de estrellas desapareció y Amu se encontraba de nuevo, apoyada en la mesa sentada mientras dormía plácidamente.

-¡Ah, esta mujer se nos volvió a dormir!-hablo irritada unas de sus compañeras mientras cruzaba los brazos.-Me pregunto cómo conserva todavía su trabajo.

-Déjala tranquila, de cualquier forma todavía no llegan clientes. Hoy abrimos más temprano de lo usual.

-¡Ah, solo porque es tu consentida!-exclamo Saaya irritada.

-No en realidad, señorita. Simplemente que veo en su rostro que tiene unos problemas. Ha trabajado duro estos días y por esta ocasión se lo perdonare.-hablo la gerente del café.-Pero dile que apenas se despierte, (cosa que creo que será pronto) que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo, señorita DeMorselle! Por cierto, alguien le ha entregado una nota. Dice que es indispensable que vaya.-menciono mientras le entregaba la nota y la gerente la comenzaba a leer.

-Por Dios santo, ¿ahora en que problemas se metió este tipo?-exclamo Lulu de mala gana al terminar de leer el mensaje.

-Dentro de poco veremos a Amu. Sé paciente-hablo Tadase mientras hablaba con Ran que se encontraba en su hombro. –Su trabajo se encuentra cerca de aquí.

-¡Qué bien! La veré de nuevo-hablo Ran ya más animosa que en la mañana.

-Se nota que estas ansiosa, ¿eh?-hablo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-hablo ella mientras movía sus pies en son de alegría. Aunque su alegría disminuyo cuando vio a Tadase pararse delante de una puerta.

-Cerrado. Tiene que ser una broma-hablo este mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-¿Amu no está?-pregunto Ran volteando a ver a Tadase.

-Me parece que no, preguntare un poco-contesto mientras daba un golpe al cristal de la puerta.

-Lo siento, señor. Hemos cerrado por hoy, vuelva mañana-hablo Saaya tras el cristal sin voltearlo a ver, aunque apenas abrió los ojos…-¡Tadase! ¡Ah, que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-menciono mostrando coquetería.

Él solo trato de conservar la compostura y su amabilidad tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-¿Amu dónde está?

-¡Ah, era de suponer que preguntarías por ella!-hablo Saaya mostrándose completamente abofeteada mientras fingía una mirada de desinterés.-Pues no lo sé, supongo que se habrá de haber ido a su casa. Nuestra gerente se retiró temprano por un asunto de no sé qué y nos dio el día libre. Esa mujer ha estado muy distraída, ¿acaso se pelearon?-pregunto maliciosamente.

-En realidad no-contesto secamente.- Simplemente cortamos. En todo caso gracias por la información Yamabuki.

-¡Qué! ¿Tú y Hinamori cortaron…, ósea que ya no son novios? ¡Ah!,… ¿significa que aún tengo oportunidad de…?

Antes de concluir la frase se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie.

-Las pérdidas van aumentando-desu-musito Suu mientras se mostraba nostálgica-: comenzando con Ran, Daichi, luego Iru. Ahora Dia-desu.

-Empiezo a pensar que este plan no fue buena idea-dechu-exclamo Pepe completamente furiosa.

-Lo único malo es que no sabemos siquiera si Ran se convirtió en personalidad Empty-murmuro Miki mientras recordaba cómo habían perdido a su hermana rosa para después perder a la otra apenas la canasta había llegado a la entrada de la ciudad de Tokio.

-Lo más seguro es que quizás si-desu, de todas formas iba a ser muy difícil buscarla ya que no sabemos dónde cayó.

-¡Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás!-exclamo Kiseki cruzando los brazos. Al ver que Dia se había ido volvió su tono autoritario. Tenía más ventaja ya que no estaban ni Iru ni Yoru para molestarlo.-Ya hemos llegado, solamente nos queda esperar pacientes a que sea la luna llena.

-El caso no es esperar, sino simplemente tener confianza que no desaparezcamos antes de siquiera encontrar el Embrión y todo nuestro esfuerzo se haya ido al drenaje-mascullo Miki.

-Veamos, hare un conteo-desu-musito Suu-, quedamos Kiseki, Miki, Pepe, Eru, Kusu-Kusu y yo-desu.

-Tch, estoy rodeada de mujeres-murmuro Kiseki.-En todo caso, ¿dónde están las otras dos plebeyas?-pregunto refiriéndose a Eru y a Kusu-Kusu.

-No sé-desu.

-¡Chicos! ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!-hablo Kusu-Kusu mientras flotaba alrededor de ellos lanzando una risita tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, chicas?-pregunto Miki, aunque sus palaras fueron cortadas por un rugido de su estómago. Se sonrojo mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

-¡Hemos encontrado comida!-hablo Eru ahora mientras llegaba.-Esta cerca de aquí. Hoy degustaremos de un rico festín.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar en comida en un momento así?-pregunto Kiseki irritado mientras cerraba su puño y lo agitaba en tono amenazador contra Kusu-Kusu. Ella solo se dignó con ignorarlo.

-¡Ah, no seas quisquilloso-dechu!-hablo Pepe malhumorada.- ¡Yo tengo hambre y voy a comer! ¿Qué encontraron, por cierto?-se dirigió a Kusu-Kusu.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa-, vengan a ver y lo averiguaran.

Todos, incluyendo a Kiseki volaron a una pequeña zona donde el bullicio de la ciudad no era tan grande. En una pequeña calle estrecha y abandonada había una caja de cartón donde unas bolsas servían bastante de cortinas y de puerta dando lugar una hermosa posada temporal.

Dentro había una lata de atún vacía que servía de mesa y arriba de ella había una enorme rebanada de pizza y al lado unas tapidas servían de vaso donde servían refresco proveniente de una botella cercana recién destapada.

A Pepe se le brillaron los ojos mientras olfateaba con placer. El delicioso aroma les hacía agua la boca.

-¿Dónde consiguieron esta comida, plebeyas? ¿No la sacaron del basurero, verdad?

-¡Obvio que no, Kiseki! Mientras íbamos flotando, buscando algo de comida una persona dejo caer una rebanada de pizza encima de nosotras sin querer. El refresco servía pero por alguna razón desconocida lo desecharon-explico Kusu-Kusu.-Supongo que fue porque no era del sabor que querían. Mero desperdicio. ¡Aunque bien las Charas lo sabemos aprovechar!

Rápidamente todos tomaron su respectiva parte y comenzaron a saborear. No es que la pizza fuese necesariamente deliciosa, en realidad ante la falta de comida cualquier cosa era deleitosa al paladar.

Esa noche al menos no fue tan tensa como las demás. Faltaban pocos días para que la luna llena hiciese su aparición.

Kiseki miraba el cielo. Deseaba tanto ver las estrellas pero las luces de la gran ciudad de Tokio lo hacían casi imposible.

-¿Qué haces, Kiseki?-pregunto Miki mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.- ¿No buscaras la canasta?

-La plebeya hizo su parte al traernos sanos y salvos aquí. Es nuestro turno hacer algo por ella. De ahora en adelante tendremos que volar hasta la Torre de Tokio, pero ya no será tanto trabajo, salvo que necesitaremos un mapa del lugar para poder llegar a tiempo. Es genial tener el cargo de líder de nuevo. Con Yoru e Iru no era posible ya que me molestaban a cada rato, pero ahora seguiremos adelante, ya que soy el único chico en un grupo de mujeres.

-¡Pero ni creas que te dejaremos abusar de eso!-interrumpió Kusu-Kusu desde el otro extremo de donde él estaba. Pepe y Suu ya se habían ido a dormir. Eru no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde crees que este Eru?-pregunto Miki.

-La verdad no lo sé. Espero y que aparezca antes que partamos mañana o de lo contrario la dejaremos.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco severo? En todo caso, ¿por qué sientes tantas ganas de encontrar el Embrión? Que hubiese pasado si todo hubiese seguido su ciclo natural. Desde que nacimos teníamos el conocimiento de que desapareceríamos apenas nuestros dueños crecieran.

-Eso lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque ahora que tengo la oportunidad no quiero desperdiciarla por nada en el mundo. A veces los humanos son tan inseguros de sí mismos pero no se dan cuenta que son las criaturas más dichosas de todo el planeta. Tienen mucho porque vivir y a no ser que la Providencia de un tiempo ellos son los responsables de su propio fin. Con cualquier problema se deprimen sin siquiera intentarlo o darse cuenta que lo más valioso que tienen en la vida es la vida misma.-lanzo un suspiro-Es por eso que siento un poco de envidia hacia ellos ya que ellos tienen una larga vida para hacer las cosas que requieren hacer. Las Charas no contamos con mucho tiempo. Así que si tengo oportunidad me gustaría vivir un poco más y así realizar cosas que aún no he hecho.

-¿Conquistar al mundo está en esas cosas, no es así?-hablo Miki con una sonrisita.

Kiseki se acomodó mejor en la lata de atún donde estaban los dos sentados contemplando la luna.

-Ciertamente, plebeya. Aunque no está en mis prioridades actualmente. Cuando una persona tiene mucho tiempo por delante deja las cosas que tiene que hacer a lo último. Necesita algo de presión para que las realice o de lo contrario nunca lo hará ya que piensa que aún le queda tiempo.

Miki abrió la boca en señal de admiración. Kiseki parecía ser otro.

-¡Aquí se respira mucho amor, definitivamente!-exclamo Eru interrumpiéndolos y volando encima de ellos. Un ligero rubor se presentó en ambas Charas mientras intentaban callar a la angelita que parecía gritar con más fuerza. No querían que todos lo oyesen.

-¡Silencio, plebeya! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-exclamo airado Kiseki tratando de mantener un comportamiento severo para disimular el avergonzado.

-Estaba espiándolos. Si ustedes dos no terminan juntos definitivamente este planeta explotara.

-Estas siendo un poco directa, ¿no lo crees?-hablo Miki que también tenía un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Para nada, para nada! Yo respondo a mis sentimientos cuando veo que una pareja es tan notoria. En fin, los dejo. Eru debe seguir checando sus notas. No hagan tonterías, loquillos-se fue mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Los dos estaban demasiado sonrojados y no tenían el suficiente valor para hablarse de nuevo.

-Oye, Kiseki-musito Miki antes de irse-, ¿qué cosa pendiente tienes por hacer que es más primordial?

-Pronto lo sabrás-menciono él con una sonrisa soberbia.

Miki se retiró a su lugar para dormir. La caja que les sirvió de comedor funcionaba igual de bien como dormitorio.

-Eso espero-musito la chica mientras lanzaba un enorme suspiro antes de irse a dormir.


	7. Capítulo 7: Un poco de brillo

Antes de que la noche cayese, mucho antes, saliéndonos de la ciudad de Tokio, volvamos de nuevo con el resto.

Tadase y Ran estaba caminando por una calle estrecha que conducía la zona de dormitorios de la ciudad. Apenas diviso el edificio fue cuando empezó a descender la velocidad. En todo el camino ambos se quedaron callados.

Ir al dormitorio de Amu le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando ellos eran todavía una pareja.

-¿Te peleaste con Amu-chan?-interrumpió Ran, pareciéndole leer los pensamientos.-¿Por qué cortaron?

Él trato de calmarla mostrándole una sonrisa.

-No quiero que hables en frente de ello cuando veamos a Amu, ¿de acuerdo? Son cosas que a veces pasan, supongo. No éramos tan compatibles que se diga, así que no te preocupes.

-Ya veo-musito con cierta tristeza.

Ran recordó la plática que había tenido con Miki la noche que Eru interrumpió exponiendo los sentimientos de que le gustaba Tadase. A lo mejor era solo una admiración. Aunque su corazón latía bastante fuerte al estar junto a él.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio. Cuando abrieron vieron a una chica que estaba cargando unas pesadas maletas mientras trataba de pasar por la puerta. Tadase le ayudo y esta agradeció con una sonrisa. Ella era la chica que se había quedado todavía en el edificio pero que planeaba salir ese mismo día.

-Muy buenas tardes, Emi, ¿planeas salir, acaso?-saludo Tadase.

-Así es-sonrió la morena.- Acabo de terminar los exámenes y ahora iré de regreso con mi familia.

-Ah, conque tus padres viven en Tokio. Yo quizás vaya por unos días.

-¿En serio? Si gustas puedes acompañarme, no tengo prisa en salir. Mi familia es muy rica y te puedo pagar el viaje, solo haz tu aleta rápido-hablo con un tono coqueto. Acción que Ran no pasó desapercibido, era una rotunda suerte que Emi no viese a Ran o de lo contrario se espantaría al verla furiosa.

-Gracias por tu generosidad, Emi, pero no vengo por eso. ¿Has visto a Amu?

-No, para nada. No está aquí. La vi entrar pero salió corriendo para quién sabe dónde. Oí por parte de ella que cortaron ¿es eso cierto, Tadase?

El solo sonrió de manera nerviosa. ¿Acaso eso era noticia nacional?

-Bueno, gracias por la información, Emi. ¿Crees que tarde en llegar hoy?

-La vi tomar su llave. Por lo general ella la deja con la casera para cuando vuelve temprano pero si se la llevó quiere decir que vuelve hasta tarde o hasta mañana.

-Gracias de nuevo-se despidió Tadase mientras daba media vuelta y la chica le daba una muestra de despedida diciéndole "cuando quieras".

Ran estaba a punto de estallar. Qué con la reacción de esa chica.

Sintió como era bajada del hombro de Tadase y este la tomaba en sus manos.

-Ran estas hirviendo, ¿tienes fiebre o algo así?-hablo el chico con tono de preocupación.

Esta se sonrojo mientras tomaba el vuelo y negaba con la cabeza. Que bochorno, ¿acaso eran celos lo que sentía? Era un verdadero tabú. Una Chara enamorada de un humano. Demasiado imposible, era algo que simplemente no se podía.

-Muy bien, está decidido-hablo serenamente mientras la volvía a dejar en su hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-hablo ella sin comprender esa actitud.

-Vayamos a pasear un rato. No veremos a Amu hoy, lo siento mucho. Compensare esto invitándote a salir, ¿quieres?

Ella lanzo una risa nerviosa.

-"Esto es una cita, una cita, ¿una cita?-pensó- No puede ser. El solo quiere que salgamos como amigos, nada más. Pero, podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber si esto saldrá bien. Decidido." Ok- respondió ella con una sonrisa-, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Muero de hambre-hablo con un tono avergonzado al ver que su estómago estaba gruñendo. El de Ran también gruño por lo que ambos comenzaron a reír.

Ran volvió a colocarse en su lugar reservado, que era el hombro de Tadase. Volteo a ver al cielo y se percató de ver un Huevo Negro que rondaba cerca. Se restregó los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos no había nada. Quizás había sido su imaginación por lo que decidió ignorarlo pero estuvo muy atenta en todo el camino.

Las plazas y los parques estaban atiborrados de gente comprando bebidas refrescantes y helados.

Ran olía a lo lejos unos hot dogs que le hacían agua la boca. Tadase se percató de ello y entraron al establecimiento a almorzar.

Después de una bien merecida comida visitaron el parque donde los niños jugaban tan animosamente. Así que Tsukasa, Tadase podía ver quiénes eran los niños que tenían Shugo Chara. Eran pocos los que estaban fuera de su cuerpo y jugaban con sus dueños.

Tadase se subió a un columpio a pesar de su edad dejando a Ran en su cabeza mientras el comenzaba recordar sus días de infancia. Las niñas al lado sonreían al ver a un superior tan genial cerca de ellas.

La tarde caía y era necesario regresar a casa.

En el camino, Ran saboreaba una paleta mientras estaba todavía en la cabeza del rubio que caminaba con paso lento las calles para llegar a su casa.

-¿Te divertiste el día de hoy?-pregunto mientras alzaba sus ojos, aunque la Chara estaba muy en el centro y era casi imposible verla. Supo que estaba allí porque asintió mientras seguía saboreando la paleta.-Me alegra-musito.-Conservas esa energía de Amulet Heart. Fue bastante gracioso esa vez, cosas de la niñez-mostro una sonrisa triste. Escucho como Ran dejaba de lamer la paleta y se mostraba seria mientras descendía. Ya había acabo su postre.- ¿Qué sucede?-hablo al darse cuenta de esa extraña actitud. No era propia de Ran esta tan sería ya que por lo general ella era una chica repleta de azúcar viviente.

-Tadase, dime la verdad ¿aún te sigue gustando Amu-chan?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué vienes esa pregunta, Ran?-hablo este sin comprender y ante la repentina forma de decirlo.

-Solo di sí o no.

Él permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba. Ran esperaba paciente.

-No.

Los ojos de Ran alumbraron una pequeña chispa. Parecía que iba a sonreír pero se quedó en silencio. Iba a parecer una rotunda falta de respeto el hacer eso. Se sintió triste al pensar que se alegraba de la desdicha de Amu. Era una completa ingrata. Pasar mucho tiempo con Tadase le había causado nacer sentimientos solo de humanos: el egoísmo es un ejemplo.

-Es por mí bien que ya no la quiera como si fuese su pareja pero las cosas cambian. Además-hizo una pausa-…oye Ran, ¿estás bien?

Ran estaba al borde del llanto, unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Se las restregó tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-No se suponía que esto pasara, ¿sabes?-hablo este mientras le enjugaba una lágrima.-Quería que estuvieras alegre. Por lo tanto te iba a llevar con Amu para que estuviesen juntas y así pudieses estar más segura de que ella no dudara de ti. Al no estar decidí entonces distraerte un poco. Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, pero al verte estoy seguro que jamás pienso dudar de Kiseki. Tú me has ayudado a darme cuenta de eso. Así que deja de llorar, por favor. Luces más linda con una sonrisa.

Ran sintió un ligero rubor mientras de igual modo mostraba una sonrisa.

-Esa si eres tú. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-Ah, nada. Cosas mías, así que ¿te gusta mi forma de ser? Digo, como soy.

-Eres como ver a Amulet Heart, tan alegre y energética. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada, nada. Me alegra oír eso-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa para sí. Sentía que el rubor crecía.- "Definitivamente…tengo que decirle lo que siento"-pensó para sus adentros- "a lo mejor me corresponde. Lo único malo es que…"

Su frase se quedó a medias cuando vio como el huevo negro que había visto hace rato volvía a aparecer.

Escucho en sus pensamientos que el huevo le hablaba diciendo: "No lo harás. No lo harás."

Rápidamente le dio un golpe a Ran dejándola caer al suelo. Tadase se sorprendió de eso, aunque no veía cual era la causa. No parecía poder ver al Huevo Negro.

Ran seguía oyendo al huevo por lo que no escuchaba lo que le decía Tadase.

"Represento toda la ira acumulada de Tadase. Él sigue amando a Amu y solo ella será para él. Tú no le importas nada. Nada. Solo planea llevarte para Amu lo vuelva a aceptar y dejarte en el olvido como siempre lo ha hecho. No dejare que intervengas con estúpidos sentimientos."

Tadase trataba de seguir buscando, pero no encontraba nada. Ran trataba de levantarse pero al parecer un peso invisible se lo impedía.

Trato de hablar pero no quería salir ni un sonido de su boca. El huevo dio un giro en sí y volvió a lanzarle un rayo que comenzaba a desaparecerla. Tadase no veía la causa pero si el efecto y veía como Ran iba desapareciendo.

-¡Ran! ¡Resiste!-le grito mientras se arrodillaba.

Pero ya era tarde, ella ya no lo oía y simplemente estaba esperando que todo acabase. Sintió como si algo hecho de vidrio se hubiese roto. Volteo a ver al suelo y vio fragmentos de cascaron negro al lado de una Ran ya desparecida. Los fragmentos igual desaparecieron.

Tadase volteo a ver tras sus espaldas y vio a Amu que con una rama había roto el Huevo Negro. Estaba jadeando mientras lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, estaba en una posición de ataque por si el huevo se destinaba a pelear pero al ver que logro romperlo lanzo un amargo suspiro.

-Ran-musito con un hilo de voz mientras caía al suelo desfallecida. Tadase pudo ver como el huevo decolorado de Ran entraba en el pecho de Amu.

Él la recogió y la ayudo a llevarla a su departamento. De alguna manera sintió un peso en su corazón, como si toda ira se hubiese ido y vio finalmente a Amu como la amiga que siempre había sido, dejando a un lado todo ese romance. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía un horrible dolor en el corazón?

-Así que lo que te explique más vale que te quede claro. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos Huevos Negros ni con los Empty. Quizás sí de los Huevos Enigma, pero es algo que quedo en el pasado-hablo Lulu mientras tomaba una taza de té. Estaba sentada en un escritorio donde había muchos papeles de notas y escritos en varios idiomas. Tsukasa tenía entrelazado sus dedos mientras estaba sentado del otro lado, dejando su taza en el único espacio que no era ocupado por un papel.

-De ello me puede dar cuenta, solo quería recalcar lo curioso que haya sido tu pronto regreso a Japón. ¿A qué se debe, señorita DeMorselle?

-Bueno…-hablo algo sonrosas mientras tosía un poco para disimular-quería regresar un poco para reencontrarme con Amu. En Francia hay un café al cual me gusta ir mucho y quería ayudar agregando lindos accesorios a las decoraciones de los pastelillos, pero oí que solo quedaba un puesto vacante disponible aquí en Japón, así que decidí aprovecharlo mientras era posible. Ando en una especie de viaje de autodescubrimiento.

-Ya veo. Entonces tú no sabías nada referente a los Huevos Empty, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. De hecho Nana regreso como era natural. Se me hace algo egoísta que solo a los Guardianes se les haya dado el mérito de consérvalos unos días más. Que injusto.

-Yo no estoy detrás de ello como insinúas. Todo es cosa de los Huevos Negros que según oigo hablar por parte de ellos y por parte de Hikaru y Rikka que me traen informes. Los Huevos Empty son una realidad por lo que veo, aunque esos Huevos Negros hacen forzar a los chicos a dudar o ellos hacen algo para convertir a los Charas en huevos Empty, o eso supongo.

-¿Y querías mi ayuda para vigilar, también?

-He oído que a pesar de haber perdido a Nana sigues viendo Shugo Charas y que alguna parte de tú todavía tiene el poder con el que hacías esos cristales de aquella vez. Me gustaría saber si tus conocimientos son necesarios para saber quién está detrás de esto y qué es lo que quiere.

Lulu se levantó de la silla mientras sorbía lo que quedaba de té.

-Déjamelo a mí. Que sea como un acto para limpiar mi conciencia a causa de los Huevos Enigma.

-Esto es horrible, ¡Utau!-hablo Sanjou mientras le daba una sacudida a la joven rubia. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cometer semejante estupidez?! Embriagarte en el día de tu grabación, ¿sabes lo mucho que quede en ridículo? Claro que no lo sabes, estas medio dormida y completamente cruda. ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Qué no somos amigas? ¡Haces que mi vida no tenga sentido!-dijo la tratando de forzar a que las lágrimas saliesen, tal vez un poco de drama le daría a Utau un poco de culpa para compensar la humillación del día anterior donde la rubia no se podía ni parar y se quedó dormida en de grabación.

Aunque ella seguía sin oírla y siguió durmiendo.

Sanjou lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

-Prepárate al menos, sé que me oyes. Partiremos a Tokio así que alístate. Vendré por ti después.

Al ver que no salía ninguna respuesta por parte de ella mostro una cara furiosa. Recogió algunas latas de cerveza de la habitación donde estaban hospedadas por mientras. Ella no había querido molestar a su madre con su presencia y menos en esas condiciones. Kairi estaba casi a su lado, aferrándose de su mano. Se veían tan tiernos, fue lo que pensó Sanjou.

Fijo su mirada a su anillo de bodas mientras sonreía. Qué lindo era estar enamorado.

Ese cambio de buen humor hizo que Sanjou medio ayudase a Utau a recoger sus cosas para que cuando despertase al menos estuviese de buenas al no ver una habitación tan desordenada.

Estaba su cartera medio vacía, varias revistas y un disco de ella completamente rallado. Lo había usado demasiado en el karaoke.

Sanjou lanzo una risita mientras seguía recogiendo las cosas, algo muy raro en ella que estuviese limpiando ya que por lo general era Kairi quien le reclamaba su vagancia en cosas de limpieza, pero esa era una excepción. Algo de amor se había trasmitido en ella de alguna extraña forma y por lo tanto quería ayudar a su linda cantante.

Su mirada se fijó en un objeto blanco que parecía haber salido de repente. Cuando lo recogió vio que se trataba de un huevo decolorado. No podía ver los dibujos que hubiese estado cuando el huevo hubiese tenido color.

Lo dejo al lado de Utau, a lo mejor era algo que ella no quería que tocase así que salió del cuarto al ver que se le hacía tarde para algunos pendientes antes del viaje.

El huevo decolorado era el de Eru mientras este ingresaba dentro de Utau. En la ventana de la habitación se veía como un Huevo Negro daba apariencia de estar furioso al ver que toda poca energía que quedaba del huevo hubiese pasado para Sanjou. El poco amor que quedaba en el huevo. Tanta fue su ira que el huevo se rompió en pedazos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Siguen vivos, verdad?-pregunto una vocecita de modo tan inocente mientras agitaba con fuerza la caja. Todas las Charas se sobresaltaron. Había amanecido, pero debido al cansancio no se habían percatado de los rayos del sol que hería sus ojos.

Suu se restregó los ojos. Pudo ver a una linda Chara que brillaba casi como una estrella.

-¿Kiran?-musito Suu-¿Eres tú?

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-exclamo alegre y jubilosa con su típico resplandor.

-¿Qué haces aquí-dechu?-exigió saber Pepe mientras flotaba tambaleantemente porque acababa de despertar y se restregaba el ojo.

-Vine aquí con Hinako-chan, pero, parece que me perdí de nuevo-menciono con una sonrisita tonta.

-Típico de ti-murmuro Miki con una risa sarcástica.

-Ah vamos. Tienen suerte que los haya encontrado con vida, por poco pensé que ya se me habían muerto y planeaba enterrarlos.

Todos la miraron con cara divertida mientras ella seguía flotando y brillando.

-Andas perdida, ¿no es así? ¿No quieres seguir buscando a Hinako-chan?-pregunto Miki.

-No estoy tan preocupada ya que sé dónde nos hospedamos. Esta mañana salí de paseo con ella pero como vi que Eru desaparecía me preocupe un poco y vine a ver si estaban bien. Me tuve que separar de ella como verán.

-¿Eru…desapareció-desu?-musito Suu al darse cuenta que era cierto.- ¡Es cierto-desu! Tampoco esta Kusu-Kusu.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo Kiseki exaltado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Kiran confundida.- ¿Dónde está el resto?

Miki le contó a Kiran todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que habían afrontado hasta llegar allí.

-Ya veo-hablo ella comprendiendo finalmente.-Hace rato también vi como un huevo negro rondaba por donde estaba ustedes y temí que les hiciera daño. Creo que olvide mencionar esa parte ¿eh? Le di un golpe y este desapareció llevándose a Kusu-Kusu.

-Esto va mal-desu. Muy mal. ¿Qué querrán esos huevos?

-¡No titubeemos! Ya no falta mucho. Estamos en Tokio solo resta esperar a que sea luna llena-hablo Kiseki.

-¿Luna Llena? ¿Para qué?-pregunto Kiran.

-Te explicaré, plebeya. Según leímos en un informe el Embrión se aparece en Tokio cuando es luna llena. Se confunde casi con una estrella por eso es que tenemos que estar bien atentos. Hemos venido, como te dijo la plebeya azul, para pedir un deseo.

-Conque luna llena ¿eh?-hablo Kiran.- Pero no los veo para nada presionados. Hoy es luna llena, o al menos eso vi en las noticias. También hoy lloverá muy fuerte por ahí de la noche. También vi que hoy hay promoción de pasteles en el centro…

-¡Repite lo que dijiste, plebeya!

-Que hoy hay promoción de pasteles…

-¡Eso no, lo otro! ¿Hoy es luna llena?

-Sí.

Kiseki se maldecido para sus adentro mientras veía el trozo de periódico que quedaba indicando las fases de la luna en el mes. Era del año pasado, por eso la fecha no coincidía con el cielo y por eso se estaba preocupando. El escuchar eso hizo que su corazón se llenara de alegría. Todo sucedería esa noche. Pero la lluvia sería un problema. Además de que no tenían el mapa de la ciudad para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Qué hora es?-quiso saber.

-Son las 12 pm-dechu-hablo Pepe mientras observaba por una ventana de un comercio un reloj de pared.

-Bien plebeyas, tenemos una nueva misión: tenemos que llegar a la Torre de Tokio antes de que anochezca. Esta plebeya nos conducirá.

Kiran estaba jugando con una mariposa mientras volaba bajito.

-¡OYE!-le replico Kiseki con una vena enorme en la cabeza.

Kiran paro por un momento mientras regresaba de nuevo al suelo.

-¿Por qué no sigues jugando-desu?-pregunto Suu al ver que Kiran no lograba flotar más de cinco centímetros.

-No sé. Pero de alguna extraña manera creo que se debe a que hoy es luna llena y estamos en busca del Embrión. A lo mejor es la magia que vaya a emanar esta noche. Pero descuiden, déjenselo a Kiran. Los conduciré, creo que conozco a la perfección el camino para llegar.


	8. Capítulo 8: El día decisivo

-Esto es bastante malo-musito Kiseki-con esa desventaja, nos será aún más difícil llegar esta noche, pero es necesario que lleguemos. Hoy es el día por el que hemos estado esperando.

-Bueno, la verdad será bastante difícil llegar caminando. Somos demasiados pequeñas-hablo Miki al pensar en la semejante ciudad en que se encontraban. Tardarían mucho el llegar.

-Tenemos que ver cómo llegar a tiempo-desu. A las siete ya estará oscuro y podremos ver las estrellas en el firmamento.

Todos comenzaron a suspirar. Tenían que pensar en algo.

-Mientras ustedes estaban ideando un plan-dechu, se me ocurrió una mejor idea-dechu. Miren.

Pepe apunto una motocicleta que iba a arrancar en ese preciso instante.

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamo Kiseki que con la poca energía que tenía flotando logro esconderse en el maletero mientras las demás Charas le siguieron.

-¡Muy buen plan plebeya!-halago Kiseki a Pepe-Ahora con este transporte llegaremos mucho más rápido.

-Les sugerimos a todos que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad o que se aferren de algo. Ya si no pueden debido a la máxima velocidad les recomendamos que recen por su vida-desu. Viajes Trébol les agradece su preferencia. Disfruten el viaje-desu.-Suu sonaba como una azafata mientras se aferraba con fuerza a una varilla que estaba en el maletero. El maletero estaba casi abierto.

-¿Por qué dices eso…-?

Pero antes de que Kiseki pudiese terminar de hablar la moto encendió y corrieron más rápido que el viento.

Apenas y podían divisar en donde estaban ya que todo el paisaje lo veían como líneas muy rápidas.

Pepe y Kiran gritaban de la emoción como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa divirtiéndose. Suu por otra parte se agarraba con una mano y con la otra procuraba de que no se le levantara la falda aunque, escucho un leve murmullo.

Lo único trágico le pasaba a Miki y a Kiseki que se abrazaban con fuerza mientras eran presos del pánico. A Kiseki ya se le estaba saliendo el fantasma y Miki gritaba del miedo.

La motocicleta dio una vuelta en una esquina muy angosta, y, por la gravedad, algunas cosas que había dentro junto con las Charas salieron disparadas hacían un vidrio de estantería de una tienda.

Sus caras quedaron pegadas con gran fuerza mientras luego descendían lentamente al suelo. Ahora todos tenían los fantasmas fuera.

-D-de acuer-do-titubeo Pepe-es-es-to quizás no fue bu-buena idea-dechu.

Todos la miraban con cara irónica de "no me digas".

-Ahora estamos perdidos-menciono Kiran mientras se levantaba.- No conozco esta parte de la ciudad.

-Brillante-mascullo Miki mientras colocaba una cara irritada. Luego se dio cuenta de estaba abrazando a Kiseki. Por alguna extraña razón noto que este estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Podrías…soltarme?-musito mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡Ah, lo siento!-exclamo completamente apenada y roja como tomate.

Miki se soltó de él mientras se reincorporaba. Se estiro la espalda tratando de dirigir su mirada a algo para disimular su cara roja. Pero de todas maneras, fingir que nada había pasado era difícil. Era notorio que entre los dos había algo.

La tarde estaba casi a punto de caer. Mientras ideaban un plan se les había ido la tarde, casi literalmente. Miki no tenía idea de que deseo era el que iba a pedir. Estaban a pocas calles de la Torre, ya no iba a ser mucho lo que les restaba por caminar. Kiseki se veía con más seguridad. Después de mucho finalmente hallarían al verdadero Embrión. Se veía tan genial-pensaba Miki para sus adentros-, deseaba de algún modo poder transmitirles sus sentimientos guardados por años.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Suu!-exclamaron sobresaltadas Kiran y Pepe al ver como Suu se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras intentaba apoyarse para no caer.

-¡Otro huevo Empty!-exclamo sobresaltada Miki mientras se aproximaba a su hermana Chara mientras le tomaba de la mano-¡Suu! ¡Resiste!

Pero esta ya no la escuchaba. Bajo su brazo blanco mientras esta poco a poco se tornaba blanca hasta desaparecer.

-No-musito Miki mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas-¡No tú, Suu!

Miki ahora gemía lágrimas enormes. Estaba inconsolable. En su vida, alguien la vería llorar de esa manera. Había perdido a sus tres hermanas en ese viaje. Cómo no estar triste era la pregunta.

-Miki-musito Kiran mientras le agarraba por el hombro pero ésta la soltó mientras negaba.

Pepe igual observaba la escena con cierta tristeza pero luego sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho que le cruzo como si le hubiesen atravesado mil agujas a la vez. Cayo mientras su chupete caía de su boca .Permaneció boca abajo. Su boca no se pudo ver y su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a tornase pálida hasta desaparecer.

-¿Pepe?-musito Miki-No es cierto. ¡No es cierto! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Kiseki!-exclamo airada.

El otro estaba perplejo ante semejante reacción. Solo quedaban ellos dos y Kiran. Ese era su sueño dorado, el de estar a solas con él pero ante semejante situación una ira rotunda se apodero de ella. Ese viaje lo habían comenzado todos juntos llenos de esperanza, ahora no quedaba nada de ello. ¿Y si antes de llegar siquiera a la punta desaparecían? ¿Qué provecho se tenía? No hubiese sido mejor quedarse con sus dueños al menos sus últimos momentos. Ellos dudaban por el irónico hecho de que no estaban, aun cuando ellos querían que ya no dudaran pidiendo ese deseo. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería ver a Amu antes de desaparecer de la existencia. La ambición y el poder no le importaban ahora al ver que la probabilidad de pedir deseos estaba a favor de los dos. Ya no importaba. Vanidad de vanidades. Todo es vanidad.

-¡Se fuerte!-le agarro de su playera mientras le hacía salir de ese trance-¡No se permite llorar ni hacer caprichos frente a un rey sin su consentimiento! ¿De acuerdo?

-¡¿Qué nos queda por hacer?! Dime. Ya todo acabó.

-Debemos seguir-menciono mientras le tendía la mano.

Kiran permaneció callada hasta que escucho una voz familiar. Voló hacía donde la voz se hacía más cerca. Era Hinako que le estaba buscando.

-Kiran, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Mizutani Hinako se veía como una linda adolescente. Mostraba una actitud algo estricta al ver que su Chara había desparecido todo el día. Estaba cruzada de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Kiran se mostraba apenada mientras no le volteaba a ver esperando el castigo. Sintió como era abrazada por Hinako mientras lagrimas surgían por sus ojos.

-Estaba…muy preocupada por ti…-hablo entre sollozos.-No toleraría que algo malo te hubiese pasado. ¿Qué habías estado haciendo? Tú sabias donde nos hospedamos. Te estuve esperando allí por horas y por eso no fui al festival de pasteles, aunque aún queda tiempo. ¿Quieres ir?

-Estoy ayudando a mis amigos que me ayudaron la otra vez.

Kiran y Hinako regresaron a donde habían estado Miki y Kiseki.

Ya no había nadie.

-Qué extraño-murmuro Kiran.- Estaba aquí hace un rato.

-Bueno-hablo Hinako pensando que quizás Kiran lo había soñado. Solía pasarle muy a menudo cuando fantaseaba solita.- ¿quieres ir por pasteles?

-Sí…-contesto Kiran no muy convencida.-Espero que logren su objetivo-musito mientras se iba con Hinako.

Tadase estaba saliendo de un restaurante mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo. Se notaba nublado, y bastante negro. Ya había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio y en su tiempo allí no había encontrado rastros de ningún Chara. Había tomado el vuelo a Tokio apenas dejo a Amu en su casa explicándole en una nota la situación. Recordó lo que le había pasado a Ran.

Al parecer Eru se había equivocado. Ni él ni Amu quedaron juntos. Al fin y al cabo, desde el momento en que habían combatido contra Easter y de cómo Amu había ayudado a Ikuto había hecho notar a Tadase de que ella nunca se había enamorado de él. Pero, finalmente había encontrado a la persona, o a la Chara con quien había estado a gusto aun por unas pocas horas. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio la enorme falta que le hizo Ran después de desaparecer. Ese día había sido encantador. Fue un sentimiento amargo y recién se daba cuenta de ello.

Una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz. Levanto la mirada mientras observaba el cielo que ya estaba negro. Iba a llover bastante esa noche, sin embargo salió al centro. Sabía que ese día era luna llena y eso significaba que Kiseki estaría cerca. Trataría de no dudar para ayudarlo. Ran le había transmitido ese sentimiento, aunque…Ran ya no estaba con él.

Se pasó la mano en el pecho mientras bajaba el rostro.

Kiseki entrecerró el ojo mientras se colocaba la mano en su pecho. Era como si una afilada aguja le hubiese traspasado el pecho.

-Se fuerte, Tadase-mascullo mientras seguía caminando en compañía de Miki.- No me falles esta vez. Hazme este favor, aunque sea.

Aun podían volar un poco pero debido al viento les era casi imposible. Estaban ya en frente de la Torre. No había sido fácil llegar hasta allá. Apenas divisaron que el elevador estaba ascendiendo aprovecharon para subirse encima del techo del mismo y llegar más a prisa.

Miki era casi arrastrada por Kiseki. No tenía ya ningún interés de seguir con esa ridícula misión.

Sintieron que el elevador se detenía y escucharon la voz de un señor indicando que debido a la fuerte lluvia el elevador no estaba en funcionamiento esa noche. Mala suerte.

Aunque al menos ya estaban adelantados en camino y solo faltaba volar un poco más para llegar a la punta. Los vientos impedían que pudiesen volar, así que tenían que escalar.

-Yo ya no puedo seguir…-exclamo Miki que resignada. Parecía que sus pies estaba a punto de doblarse-hemos caminado por muchas horas y estoy en verdad cansada, además la conmoción que recibí no ayuda mucho. ¡Ya supéralo, Kiseki! ¡Detengámonos y ya dejemos esto!

-¡Tenemos que seguir!-exigió Kiseki que igual tenía la cara empapada y sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro. Ya desde hacía rato que el cielo estaba oscuro y ante la dificultad de las cosas habían estado escalando la torre literalmente por horas. Ya casi iban a dar las doce en punto y con eso daba cerrado el día. Había que apresurarle el paso si querían llegar a tiempo o resignarse a esperar un mes, cosa la cual sería muy difícil si sus dueños se ponían a dudar.

Miki sentía entumida la cara mientras exhalaba aire por su boca. Las gotas eran tan frías y duras que los inmovilizaba por instantes.

Algo brillante se divisaba arriba de ellos.

-Ya…casi-musitaba con un hilo de voz Miki mientras con sus manos raspadas por el esfuerzo de subir intentaban hacer el último esfuerzo-ya casi…

Una mano se le resbalo y le hizo perder el equilibrio mientras descendía.

Kiseki se la agarro de inmediato mientras hacia el esfuerzo por sostenerse también. El agua hacia que se le resbalase la mano.

¡Oye!-le replico Kiseki con una voz un poco tiesa ya que hacer esfuerzo de mucho peso era en realidad fatigador. Logro aferrarse a una tuerca pero el peso los hacia resbalar.

Para poder quitarse un poco de peso de encima, con los dientes, aunque le doliera, rasgo su capara para que se le cayera y así lograran conseguir un poco de esfuerzo extra para que ascendieran.

La capa cayó rápidamente por la Torre mientras Kiseki seguía agarrando de la mano a Miki mientras esta parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

-¡No te rindas! ¿Me oyes, plebeya?

-Kiseki…dejemos esto por favor. Hazlo por mí.

-¡Rendirse no está en mi vocabulario, plebeya! ¡Si llegas a desaparecer antes de que lleguemos a la cima no te lo perdonare jamás!

-¡Pues suerte con ello!-grito ella con un furor en sus ojos.-A todo esto, ¿qué estúpido deseo pedirás?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¡No lo sé! Cuando lo vea improvisare, plebeya. ¡Cierra el pico y ayúdame! No sabes cuanta molestia puedes causarme a veces.

Algo paso volando cerca de Kiseki. Algo rápido y negro como la noche.

Del otro lado de la historia Tsukasa veía como caía la lluvia con fuerza mientras la observaba por la ventana de su oficina.

-¿Cómo van con las investigaciones?

-Al parecer ya no quedan rastro de ningún Huevo Negro-contesto Rikka mientras Hikaru la observaba.- Todos han desaparecido…-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Pero aún parece quedar uno.

-Ya veo-musito Tsukasa observando la lluvia caer y como las nubes hacían tapar la luna. Un pequeño brillo se veía de ella.

-¡Kiseki, cuidado!-habló Miki al ver como un Huevo Negro volaba cerca de Kiseki y amenazaba con golpearlo y así, que las dos Charas cayeran de la Torre.

Él se volteó a ver para ver porque Miki había reemplazado su cara de ira por una de espanto. Se apartó por unos momentos al ver que el huevo iba a golpearlo. Ya estaban cerca de la cima. Apenas se movió el huevo golpeo a Miki provocando que esta soltase la mano de Kiseki.

Este se quedó por un momento observando la escena.

El huevo y Miki descendían a mucha velocidad. Pudo divisar que antes de tocaran una barra de metal, que les impedía seguir descendiendo, Miki con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un golpe al huevo haciéndole una grieta. Cuanto tocaron el metal Miki había desaparecido y del huevo solo quedaban fragmentos que desaparecían por la lluvia.

Kiseki seguía sin reaccionar. Algo se resbalaba por sus mejillas. No supo si el agua que estaba cerca de sus ojos era por la lluvia o es que en realidad estaba llorando por Miki.


	9. Capítulo 9: Aunque sea, un milagro

-No-musito Kiseki mientras su mano se balanceaba con el viento. Esa mano que antes había sostenido a Miki mientras aun podía. Estaba llorando. No podía negarlo aunque eso lo avergonzara.

Su cabello empapado y húmedo le golpeaba como agujas en su rostro. De todas maneras, tenía que seguir. Lo haría por Miki. Aun cuando en sus últimos momentos había estado resignada. Él tampoco había ayudado mucho.

Sus últimas palabras por parte de ella las había usado para ayudarlos, en cambio él, le había dicho que era una molestia. Se sentía terrible. Un dolor fuerte le atravesó el pecho, un horrible sentimiento.

Siguió escalando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mientras intentaba buscar al embrión. Fuese el costo que fuese lo encontraría. Sería una compensación por el sacrificio de la plebeya.

Cuando estaba con sus plebeyos siempre les andaba presumiendo y ordenando que encontrarían el Embrión. Él pediría la dominación mundial como muchas veces lo había mencionado pero, ahora está confundido. Por un momento sintió que él si tenía corazón y que en realidad no palpitaba por vivir, palpitaba porque había una persona que él siempre había amado y que se había ocultado. Y esa persona siempre había sido Miki.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo amable y no egoísta.

Con solo verla descender y estrellarse contra el frío metal, fue el peor dolor que hubiese sentido jamás.

Ya estaba en la punta de la Torre de Tokio.

Podía ver los techos de las casas y como la lluvia le caía en el rostro.

Dio un mal paso y estuvo a punto de caer, por suerte se agarró y permaneció colgado de una mano.

El reloj dio las doce de la noche.

La lluvia parecía detenerse y la luna que había permanecido oculta tras una nube negra, brillaba en todo su esplendor. La nube se apartó y la lluvia se detuvo después de muchas horas. La luna estaba tan hermosa esa noche.

Un brillo surgió arriba de la Torre que cegaba a Kiseki. Temía que diera un mal paso en la oscuridad y cayera al vacío.

Vio a una linda Chara.

Tenía los cabellos blancos y llevaba una hermosa bata blanca, esponjosa y larga que le cubría todo su cuerpo y su cabeza con una capucha. Apenas y se notaban sus cabellos blancos y se confundían con su largo vestido. El cabello parecía resplandecer como las estrellas. Sus ojos eran azules como un zafiro mientras observaban con ternura el rostro consternado de Kiseki que seguía colgado con una sola mano.

Con un esfuerzo intento no soltarse mientras intentaba quedarse apoyado en esa punta.

-¿Eres el Embrión?-pregunto finalmente Kiseki mientras observaba a la Chara.

Esta asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?-pregunto con una voz suave y amable.

-Mi deseo… ¡mi deseo es…!

_"Kiseki, lo siento mucho"._

Era la voz de Tadase.

Kiseki se puso la mano en su pecho mientras intentaba no soltase. Era un dolor tan agudo.

-¡Mi deseo es…!-grito mientras un rayo iluminaba el cielo.

Kiseki comenzaba a ponerse blanco mientras sus manos se ponían transparentes impidiendo que siguiese aferrándose a lo único que no hacía caer.

Cayó al vacío mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, el huevo decolorado de Kiseki se adentraba dentro de Tadase.

Un rayo ilumino de nuevo el cielo. La lluvia siguió cayendo pero la luna seguía brillando.

El Embrión lo observo detenidamente mientras sonreía.

-Tu deseo se ha concedido.


	10. Capítulo 10: Un sol resplandeciente

Una almohada caia en la cara de Amu cada vez que la lanzaba al aire.

Siempre aterrizaba en su cara. No parecía que tuviera ganas de hacer algo.

Tenía los pies y los brazos extendidos por toda la cama mientras dejaba ver una cara desanimada.

-"Tres meses"-pensaba para sí misma mientras se daba vuelta u observaba la habitación de su nuevo dormitorio. Había decidido remodelarlo apenas había entrado de nuevo a la escuela.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Miki, el último huevo que se adentró en ella desapareciera junto con las demás. Estaba muy triste. Ella las había encerrado y jamás volverían. Jamás.

Ahora estaba sola, tanto en sentido metafórico como físico. No solo no tenía a sus Charas que la habían acompañado desde que era una niña y que siempre se divertían con ella. Cada vez que se acordaba, se le oprimía el pecho. También estaba sola en el sentido en que no había visto a nadie en mucho tiempo. Casi no salía más que para ir a clases y regresaba sin si quiera saludar a sus amigos o compañeros de clases.

Tampoco había visto ni a Ikuto. Ya tenía una semana. Él iba a recoger a Utau en el aeropuerto ya que ese día regresaba de Tokio.

A Tadase no lo había visto desde que se había ido a Tokio y de allí ya no supo nada más de él en presencia física. Aunque si le hablaba de vez en cuando y le informaba cómo iba. Al parecer igual ya Kiseki no estaba con él, y según sus llamadas y contactos, ya ningún Shugo Chara que hubiese conocido de pequeña de los Guardianes de su generación estaba existente.

Se dio vuelta en la cama para tener más espacio, pero no noto de que ya después no había más cama por lo que cayó con un enorme golpe.

-¡DUELE!

Cayó de frente. Su cara estaba hinchada por el golpe y además sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más.

Algo le cayó en la cabeza tan fuertemente. Ahora le había surgido un chichón mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor. Era su celular.

Apenas se lo quito de la cara comenzó a sonar. Ésta ya se mostraba demasiado tensa, ahora con ese frustrante ruido del telefono se había arruinado lo que restaba del día.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito contestanto la llamada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Amu?-pregunto de repente Tadase desde el otro lado de la llamada.

-¡No, no pasa nada! Es solo que me caí de la cama-respondió Amu reconociendo la voz de Tadase.

-Ah bueno menos mal… yo…-se quedó callado por un momento mientras pensaba-¿te caíste de la cama? ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Eso no es importante,-lanzo una risita tonta- bueno ¿de qué querías hablarme?-se colocó bien el teléfono en la oreja mientras se reincorporaba del suelo y se apoyaba contra la cama.

-Tsukasa me ha informado que avise a todos que quiere vernos en el jardín real. Es necesario que todos vayamos. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-Ah…no. Está bien. Ya iré por mi cuenta, no te molestes. Necesito arreglar algunas cosas por aquí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. Recuerda: es necesario que vayas.

-Sí, sí-hablo ella con completa calma-, nos vemos después.

Tadase colgó.

Amu lanzo el teléfono a la cama. Seguía enojado con él por golpearle en la cara. Se levantó del piso y bajo al comedor a tener una rápida merienda.

-¿Se supone que debo preguntar?-era el rostro irónico de Nagihiko mientras le surgía una gota en la cabeza al igual que a Rima.

Ambos desconocían la razón por la que Kairi llevaba de espaldas a Yaya mientras esta parecía estar aferrada como un koala de su madre.

-Disque se rompió el tobillo-respondió Kairi. No le afectaba el peso extra en su espalda de Yaya, aunque en cierta manera si era un poco extraño.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente de que estaba mintiendo, ¿entonces por qué lo haces?-pregunto la voz mimosa de Yaya mientras se aferraba más.

-No sé-menciono sonrojado.- Es lindo cargarte…supongo…

Las gotas en Rima y Nagihiko aumentaron de tamaño mientras luego a Rima se le ocurrió una idea.

-Cárgame-le menciono a Nagihiko extendiendo sus brazos. Más que un favor parecía una orden.

La levanto mientras la colocaba en su espalda y cargaba con su peso. Rima no satisfecha saco un látigo (quién sabe de dónde lo saco) y comenzó a tratarlo como su mula de carga para que fuese más rápido. Todos quienes veían esa escena le surgían unas enormes gotas en la cabeza.

Utau y a Kukai igual observaban la escena. Les hizo parecer más gracioso que esa vez que ambos se emborracharon mientras cantaban en un karaoke dándoles incomodidad a los más jóvenes.

A Utau se le iluminaron los ojos, pero Kukai ya estaba a un kilómetro de distancia. Ella lo fue persiguiendo.

-Bien, chicos. Todos tomen un lugar que la junta dará comienzo-hablo Tsukasa mientras daba una palmada y señalaba varias sillas que él con mucho cuidado había acomodado. -Los he reunido para que conozcan a unas personas que encontré hace unas semanas mientras estaba de viaje por Tokio. Al parecer, como Tadase se había ido ya muchas semanas antes es obvio que no los pudo ver. Per descuiden, la historia es corta. Me los encontré vagando cerca de las afueras. Casi no estaban bien vestidos y aparte no habían comido. Apenas los vi los reconocí y me los traje.

-¿Ahora recoges indigentes, Tsukasa?-hablo una sarcástica Amu mientras entraba y se sentaba en un asiento al lado de Yaya.

-¡Ah, Joker! Justo eras la que nos faltabas. Bien, es hora de que salgan. Pueden salir-exclamo él mientras hacía una seña con la mano. Unas figuras salían de la biblioteca secreta.

Tsukasa espero a que todos estos personajes saliesen. Les había comprado ropa y quizás esa era una razón por la que tardaban un poco en reconocerles. Pero la verdad estaba demasiado fácil saber quiénes eran.

Todos parecían ser estudiantes de preparatoria. Se veían como de unos 16 años.

Una muchacha, para ser ya grande movía la cabeza para todos lados como si estuviera loca mientras se comía una paleta bastante grande que le cubría la boca. La saboreaba tan desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ella. Ni un momento se separaba de ella. Otro estaba malhumorado mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Una chica estaba peleando con un chico que a lo mejor era su hermano ya que compartían algunos rasgos, ya que le reclamaba que se quitase los auriculares y se involucrase en la escena.

Ni con estas características supieron quiénes eran. Amu no parecía reconocerlos para nada, hizo esfuerzos pero no recordaba conocer a nadie que fuese de preparatoria excepción de su compañera de dormitorio, Emi, que estaba cursando su primer año de preparatoria.

Aunque ella no era la única, los demás negaban conocerlos.

-Esfuércense-animó Tsukasa-estoy seguro de que los conocen.-Quizás los ha visto en la calle estos días ya que apenas la escuela comenzó empezaron asistir. ¿Cómo es posible que no los reconozcan?-exclamo él casi riendo.

-¿Conoces a alguien de ahí, Tadase?-pregunto confusa Amu que aún seguía sin reconocerlos.

Él negó.

-¡Yaya sí sabe!-exclamo llena de júbilo.

Los chicos se alegraron. Yaya los hacía sacar de ese ridículo de no reconocer personas que según Tsukasa ya conocían. Esperaron a que Yaya diese su respuesta.

-¡Son fans de Yaya! ¡Oh, sí!

Mientras Yaya se aclamaba a los chicos les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Al parecer nadie los conocía.

-¡Ya dinos de que se trata!-mascullo Rima que ya parecía irritada.

-A mí me parece que ya los había visto antes-musito Utau mientras intentaba frotarse las sienes para pensar.

-¿Hotori?-pregunto Tsukasa a Tadase como para decirle "¿ya sabes?"

-No sé si realmente conozco a alguno de ellos, de casualidad ¿los hemos visto antes?-pregunto tontamente.

A un chico le surgió una enorme vena en la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

-¡Por Dios, Tadase! ¡Más ciego no puedes ser!

Tadase sintió una extraña nostalgia mientras decía para sus adentros que no podía ser cierto. Conocía esa voz y la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se acercó al chico con el rostro sorprendido sin creerlo aun.

-¿K-Kiseki?-titubeo.

-¡Aleluya!-exclamo esté-¡Hasta que lo averiguan!

-¡Kiseki!-exclamo Tadase mientras se abalanzaba lleno de regocijo al chico que antes había sido su Chara.

Los demás estaban estupefactos. No podía creerlo.

-¡Chicas!-exclamo Amu mientras abrazaba a un grupo de cuatro chicas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era na noticia sin lugar a dudas más hermosa que había recibido hasta ahora. Sus Charas ahora eran humanas, lo que significaba que jamás desaparecerían ni tendrían problemas si ella dudaba. Ellas ahora tenían una nueva vida. Eso la llenaba de alegría.  
-¡No puedo creerlo!-todos comenzaron a reunirse mientras reconocían a todas sus antiguas Charas. Era una escena en serio conmovedora.

-¡Pero cómo!-pregunto Amu sin aun creerlo mientras tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No parecía real, ¿acaso era un sueño?

-Al parecer todo fue gracias al Embrión-exclamo Dia mientras aún seguía aferrada junto con las demás de Amu.

-¿Encontraron el Embrión?-se asombraron todos.

-Kiseki fue quien lo hizo-menciono Miki con un guiño en el ojo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tadase aun sin creerlo-Pensé que pedirías dominar el mundo como siempre lo habías dicho.

-Bueno, no se puede dominar el mundo sin plebeyos-se mostró indiferente mientras trataba de zafarse de Tadase que se negaba a dejar de abrazarlo.

Todos sonrieron.

-¿Y dónde está Ikuto-nya?-pregunto la voz de Yoru que al parecer no encontraba a Ikuto.

-¿Eh? ¿No está aquí?-pregunto Amu extrañada. Se dirigió a Utau- ¿no que te había ido a buscar?

-Así fue. Pero después que me dejo aquí salió y no me dijo adonde iría. Aunque he de suponer que no tardara mucho.

-¡Que mala suerte-nya! ¡Me deja olvidado! ¡Cuando vuelva le provocare un infarto de seguro-nya!

-Eso dalo por hecho-menciono la voz de Utau mientras aún seguía aferrada de Eru e Iru. Iru estaba tranquila, pero Eru no para de llorar por verse de nuevo reunida con su querida Utau.

Después de tantos abrazos y reencuentros, Ran recordó que aún tenía un pendiente.

La chica de cabellos rosados y ojos del mismo color observaron a Tadase mientras esta, poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Ran?-pregunto Tadase al ver a la hermosa y joven adolescente que lucía una linda falda de color rosa con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y una diadema con un adorno de un enorme corazón rojo en la parte derecha de su cabeza-¿Eres tú?

Ésta metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda mientras sacaba un pasador. Temari lo había arreglado y ahora lucia mucho más hermoso.

-¿El pasador de Amu?-pregunto Tadase mientras Amu observaba el pasador de corazón. Lucia algo diferente.

Esta asintió penosamente.

-Sí. Te lo entrego a ti. Es tu decisión saber a quién se lo das.

Tadase esbozo una sonrisa. Le coloco el pasador en el cabello a Ran mientras le daba un nuevo aspecto a su peinado.

-Te lo entrego a ti ahora. Creo que ahora si podremos estar juntos tú y yo.

Tanto él como Ran se sonrosaron.

El resto mostro caras divertidas ante semejante escena. Pepe y Yaya cantaban algo que parecía una canción de bodas.

Amu por otra parte estaba con cara de "¡¿Qué?!" mientras estaba sonrojada.

Tadase estaba perplejo pero luego sonrió. Sin que Ran se lo esperara, éste la abrazo.

Ran se sonrojo mientras se alegraba. Todo había salido a la perfección y ahora era feliz.

Amu lloraba sin consuelo mientras Dia mostraba una risa nerviosa mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

-Vamos, Amu. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Finalmente una de mis pequeñas encontró el amor con quien antes era mi novio-trato de disimular una sonrisa, aunque en fondo, como cualquier madre ante sus hijas estaría orgullosa que una de sus pequeñas estaba con alguien que la cuidaría toda su vida.

-¡Rayos!-mascullo Rima fríamente-Estos jóvenes hoy en día-menciono un poco burlona.

-Hablando así pareces una anciana-le replico Kairi mientras estaba serio junto con Musashi que igual veía con extraño la escena.

-¡Mejor cállate porque tarde o temprano nos espera el altar!-exclamo Yaya.

Kairi solo trago saliva mientras esperaba de que por lo menos Yaya no se pusiera un vestido de novia con tema de patos.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-¡Hay tanto amor, tanto amor! ¡Eru lo siente!-exclamo ésta mientras le surgía su halo indicando el amor al brillar.

-¿No que decías que iba a ser Tadase con Amu?-le reclamo Miki.

-¡Mejor cállate porque siento que la persona con quien quedaras está cerca de ti! ¡Y esta vez estoy cien por ciento segura!

Miki se sorprendió un poco mientras volteaba a ver para todos lados. No había casi nadie especial cerca de ella. Dudo si Eru le había dicho la verdad.

Eru le señalo donde tenía que voltear. Solamente vio a Dia con Kiseki que hablaban tranquilamente.

-A lo mejor es...

-¡Ikuto!-exclamo Amu al ver que su novio llegaba y esta se le abalanzaba encima.

Rápidamente Tsukasa lo puso al tanto.


	11. Epilogo: El comienzo de una nueva vida

-¡No es cierto! ¡Díganme que es una broma cruel creada por ustedes, plebeyos!-mascullo Kiseki mientras observaba detenidamente la casa donde viviría en compañía de todas las Charas alrededor de él. Otro que hubiese estado pasando en la calle hubiese pensado que se trataba de chicos de escuela que se reunían quizás para una tarea..

-Es encantadora-desu-suspiro Suu mientras veía la hermosa casa enfrente de ellos. Sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-Y demasiada extraña-prosiguió Miki mientras mostraba en su rostro una expresión de confusión que casi no se distinguía detrás de sus cortos cabellos azules.

-¿Aquí es donde viviremos?-pregunto Ran mientras tenía un dedo en su barbilla y pensaba detenidamente.

-Se supone-respondió Dia.-Quizás cuando el Embrión nos convirtió en humanos también todas nuestra cosas se adaptaron a nosotros.

-En todo caso, ¡ni crean que compartiré cuarto con ustedes!-exclamo Iru mientras se retiraba.

-¡Wah! Yo solo quiero un gran cuarto donde puedan haber muchos mangas y revistas de historietas de comedía-exclamo Kusu-Kusu mientras comenzaba a reír.

-Lo mejor es que entremos. Hemos estado viviendo con Tsukasa casi tres meses-musito Temari.- Solo un quiero un cuarto solo para poder poner mis cosas.

-Oh, una casa para nosotros solos. Suena bien-exclamo Daichi lleno de regocijo mientras tomaba la mano de Temari. Rhythm lo pasó desapercibido. No era el típico hermano celoso.

-Debemos entrar para establecernos bien-desu-musito Suu sonriendo.- ¡Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer!

-¿La casita de muñecas?-pregunto Amu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Afirmativo-contesto Tsukasa.-La casita de muñecas será la nueva casa de todas las Charas, al menos hasta que crezcan, claro está. Como ocurre con todos en donde los niños dejan el nido convertidos en enormes pájaros-agito los brazos como alas mientras a todos les salía una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero se supone que ya son humanos, y además adolescentes, ¿cómo lograran ingeniárselas para vivir?-pregunto Rima.

-Ustedes serán sus tutores, al menos hasta que ellos logren vivir por ellos mismos. Pagaran solo sus alimentos, la colegiatura así como me las ingenie yo.

-¿Acaso estudiaran?-pregunto Yaya.

-Por supuesto. Son personas ahora y tiene que actuar como tal, ustedes serán como sus padres porque nacieron de ustedes y tienen más experiencia ya que son adultos.

-A ver, a ver-hablo Amu mientras paraba a Tsukasa con su mano y reflexionaba.-Tenemos que pagarles todo, ¿no?

-Eso dije.

-Yo tengo cuatro Charas, no, más bien, eran mis cuatro Charas, ¡¿les tengo que pagar todas sus necesidades?!

Tsukasa asintió.

Aunque, antes de que terminara de responder el fantasmita de Amu ya estaba fuera de ella mientras signos de dinero salían volando.

-Va a ser bastante difícil para ellos adaptarse a su nueva vida, de un solo golpe pasaron a la adolescencia y todos nosotros conocemos a la perfección esa etapa. Tendremos que orientarlos, aconsejarlos como si fuésemos sus padres. Además nos servirá de guía para cuando tengamos hijos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Tadase-apoyo Tsukasa.-Serán padres por adelantado con sus Charas, error, sus ex Charas. Los orientaran, aconsejaran, aunque claro, un buen padre tiene que ser divertido pero a la vez tiene que ser estricto. Tiene que cumplir caprichos y a su vez negarlos, unirse a sus hijos y ponerse en contra de ellos. Mostrarle lo bonito de la vida y lo malo de esta. Ustedes, ex Guardianes, y ex trabajadores de Easter-menciono haciendo referencia a Ikuto y a Utau-está en sus manos criar a sus ex Charas y convertirlos en buenos adultos.

-Pero apenas y Yaya logró criarse. Ya me la imagino ahora mismo criando a Pepe-comento irónico Kairi.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!-mascullo Yaya con una vena en la cabeza.

-Nada, nada.

-Uhm, va a ser demasiado complicado encargarse de tantas cosas-hablo Ikuto mientras se encogía de hombros.- Una crianza, y una relación-señalo a Amu mientras esta se sonrojaba.

Utau se mostraba un poco celosa como cualquier hermana. Kukai la calmó.

-¡Amu, recuerda invitarme a tu boda!-exclamo Yaya con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Yaya, no digas esas cosas!-hablo Amu más roja que un tomate.

-Vaya, si así es Amu con sus relaciones amorosas, no me imagino cuando crie a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia, o peor, hasta sus propios hijos-sonrió Nagihiko mientras Rima asentía.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué están todos en mi contra?! Tadase, ¿verdad que tu si estás conmigo?

-Lo siento. Me gustaría unirme a tu debate, pero tengo una cita con Ran en este momento, perdón.

-Vaya, vaya, el pequeño principito ya ha madurado y ha dejado a mi chica-sonrió Ikuto mientras Amu lloraba como una Magdalena.

-Amu, pensé que ya había dejado de amar a Tadase-hablo Utau.

-Así es, pero, es que es tan lindo, aún es muy lindo y hace linda pareja con Ran. Últimamente me ha estado ignorando.

-¿Y?

-¡Quería un apoyo! ¡Además, ¿Cómo no permiten bodas dobles?!

-Hazla entrar en razón-hablo Rima mientras se dirigía a Yaya.

Yaya se acercó a Amu mientras le daba bofetadas en la cara haciéndola entrar en razón.

-Es cierto. Hay que madurar, soy el ejemplo a seguir de mis Charas y tengo que dar uno muy bueno. Una nueva vida ha comenzado y es momento de adaptarse y actuar.

Todos asintieron mientras se levantaban de sus sillas. La reunión había terminado.


End file.
